My Brother
by Satu-D-2
Summary: AU. Tien has run away from his school and shelters in a cave so he's not found. He finds a small baby and raises the boy as his brother. Rated for violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

Official Summary: AU. Tien is a rogue, a runaway who has abandoned everything he has ever known. Escaping from his cruel sensei, Master Shen, he stumbles across an abandoned infant. The baby boy is near death, thin and malnourished, and it is up to Tien to raise him as his own brother. But what dangers lurk in the shadows for both of them?

AN1. I've messed with the ages...badly… Chiaotzu's five for most of the story, Tien's 20, Goku (when he comes into it in chapter 10) is 21, Krillin (also in chap 10) is 22, while Yamcha, Lunch and Bulma are 23. Goku did marry Chi-Chi when he was 18, and they had Gohan a year later. Therefore, Gohan is 2 years old. Yay! *dance* Yamcha and Bulma broke up and Yamcha is now dating Lunch while Bulma's single. Nice that, isn't it? I am such a Yamcha-x-Lunch shipper ^.^

AN2. Okay, this is the first chapter of a fic I've been working on for nearly 18 months now. I'm stuck on one of the chapters and maybe beginning to post it is just incentive I need to actually finish it. There are a couple of other fics I was thinking about doing this with, but none with so much headway. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Even if you don't, then...sorry. This chapter is short, but the next will be longer (plus it will introduce Chiaotzu, who is not featured in this chapter).

* * *

**Chapter One**

The young man crashed through the thick underbrush, sending flocks of birds through the air, their outraged squawks echoing around the forest. His hands and face were becoming slowly scratched and bloody as he tried to protect himself from the branches that whipped past. His breath came in frightened gasps, his eyes wide as he ducked under high branches and vaulted over low ones.

He cast a frightened glance over his shoulder, then tripped and fell heavily to the ground. His breath whooshed out of him, his eyes widening. He coughed hard, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, pain spreading through his chest.

"No," he muttered, pulling himself to his feet and stumbling forward. "I...won't be caught now."

His stumbling gait soon evolved into a run again, his feet pounding on the pine-needled ground, his eyes darting back and forth, searching for a place to hide.

"You cannot run, Tienshinhan! We will find you!"

His pace increased at the loud shout, though it sounded faint and distant to him. The point was not that it sounded far away, but that he could hear it.

He was running away, escaping if you wanted to sound less cowardly, from his master. The same master who had beat him every day for the past 10 years, who had tormented him since he was child. The same master who had said the constant torture was simply a training exercise, a method to strengthen his mind.

Two weeks ago he had finally protested, saying the beatings were weakening his body. He had received a whipping and had been locked alone in his room (which was a small cube a few inches shorter than he was to force him to remain in a cramped position whenever he was incarcerated there) for a week with no food or water. He had been almost mad with hunger and thirst by the time Shen had let him out, and even then he had been forced to spar with Tao Pai Pai, Shen's cruel younger brother, for three hours before he was allowed any food.

Finally, only a few hours ago, he had seen his chance and grabbed it, sprinting for freedom when his master's back was turned, running towards the dense pine forest. He would not go back, would not return to that torture chamber. He couldn't survive another beating, couldn't survive another week alone in his room. If either Shen or Tao Pai Pai found him now, now that he had gotten so far away from them and their cruelty, he would fight them to the death before he would go back. His back still stung as he thought about his punishment from last time he had run away. He had only taken a few stumbling steps into the forest before Shen had grabbed his arm in a grip of iron and dragged him back into the dojo, where Tao had been waiting, whip in hand already. No boy should have been beaten so severely for such a simple crime.

But he had gotten so much further already this time. Each gasping breath of the heavily pine scented air was sweet in his lungs. He was almost free. He was almost safe from those cruel monsters who had found him at the tender age of five and had dedicated almost all their time to breaking his spirit so he could be another tool for them. Well they hadn't succeeded. Each punishment they inflicted on him only made him more determined to get free.

He stumbled into a wide clearing, coming to an abrupt halt, his eyes wide as he stared around. His eyes widened as he stared up at the sudden cliff face that had appeared before him, underbrush so dense it was almost solid stretching out on either side.

"No," he breathed. "It's...not possible."

The cliff was blocking his way. There was no way he could see to go around it, nor any way up. He was trapped.

"No!" he shouted. "I will not be beaten like this!"

He ran up the cliff-face, slamming his fists into the solid stone. His fists were scraped and bloody, his hands bruised, before he finally stopped. He panted as he stared up at the cliff, his anger and frustration sending waves of fury through him.

"I know you're here, Tienshinhan!"

Tien froze. That was Shen's voice. And it sounded close. He scanned his eyes over the cliff, searching desperately for footholds. On the very edge of his vision he caught sight of a dark crack in the rock. His heart lifting, he sprinted towards it. It was only just wide enough to fit him. He squeezed in, clenching his eyes shut as he awaited discovery.

* * *

AN. Damn, that is short. I'd forgotten how short this one was... Dating back to the days I was happy when a chapter met 1000 words (shakes head). Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, Chapter Two will be posted...tomorrow...maybe... Review if you want to, it makes me smile!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Here's chapter two! It's quite a bit longer this time (the first chapter was...well...a fluke, I guess) and it's got Chiaotzu in it...eventually... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Tien held his breath, waiting for Shen or Tao Pai Pai to find him sheltered in the small crevice. With his eyes clenched shut, it seemed as though his other senses had heightened. The rock wall seemed even rougher under his aching fingertips, as though he could feel every miniscule dent in the stone. The smell of pine seemed twice as strong, stinging slightly with each breath he took in. He could even taste the pine, the bitter tang lingering on the back of his tongue. His hearing sharpened as well. Had it not, he might not have heard it.

There was a quiet, discontented murmur from somewhere in the crack behind him. He twisted his head, his eyes instantly wide again. The crack was dark, but his eyesight was better than most people's and he could see something white glimmering not too far from where he was standing.

He eased himself along the narrow space, his eyes fixed on the tiny flash of white. As he drew closer, he realised with some shock that the white he had seen was the crown of a tiny head. He stared in shock at the tiny face of the infant resting on the rock, his entire body frozen.

The baby was small, its body wrapped in a thin sheet. It looked like a miniature porcelain doll; its skin white, with red circles on its cheeks and only one hair on its bald head. Its eyebrows were thin arches over its eyes, and as Tien watched they drew together in a frown.

The infant's mouth opened and another discontented murmur issued forth.

"No, don't do that," Tien whispered. He inched forward, then bent and snagged the baby's blanket with one hand. He pulled the baby up easily, cradling it with one arm as he glanced nervously towards the mouth of the crack.

The baby's eyes opened. They were oval, wide and red-rimmed. They lighted on Tien and the baby let out a quiet distressed noise.

"Shh," Tien whispered. He awkwardly rocked the baby back and forth, not used to such a gentle motion. The baby's mouth closed, but it still gazed up at Tien with undisguised fear. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. I just need you to stay quiet, okay? I don't want them to find me."

The baby's lips tightened into a thin line. Tien smiled down at the infant. This kid was smart. It understood what he meant. Tien's smile faded as his grip on the baby loosened slightly. Something wasn't right, something about the baby felt...wrong, somehow. He gently tugged on the baby's blankets, and his eyes widened. Oh Kami, the kid was nothing but skin and bones. Beneath the blanket the young boy (for Tien knew now it was a boy) had nothing else to protect him. His ribs were sticking out, the pot belly so typical of all babies and toddlers nonexistent. He had never seen a child so skinny before. The baby looked as though he should have died of hunger days ago.

As though the baby had heard Tien's thoughts, a loud rumble came from his stomach. Tien's eyes widened. Was it possible that one so small could make that much noise? The baby boy squirmed uncomfortably, stretching out his hands towards Tien.

"Be still," Tien whispered. He draped the blanket carefully around the baby again, cradling him close. He heard crashing from the forest outside and pressed one finger over his lips. "Be very quiet. I don't want to be found."

The baby seemed to understand. His rumbling stomach quietened and he put one white hand over his mouth. Tien looked towards the opening of the crack, waiting for the dark shape that would indicate Shen's arrival.

It didn't come. No dark shadow blocked the entrance to the crack. No wrinkled hand reached in, determined to seize him. No threatening voice rang in his ears, berating him severely for his insolence.

"Any sign?"

Tien shrank back, his grip on the baby tightening without realising it. The baby shifted slightly, one of his small hands gripping Tien's Crane uniform. Tien gently placed one hand over the baby's mouth, holding his breath. That was Tao Pai Pai's voice, his cold tone sending shivers down Tien's spine. The baby's brow furrowed, fear stealing into his gaze. Tien gently rocked him back and forth, not daring to make a verbal sound of comfort.

"None. He can't have gotten that far. The cliff would have blocked his way."

Shen sounded cool, calm, collected. That didn't show much. Tien knew that his sensei was seething, his fury consuming him. And all that rage, all the dangerous anger, was directed at Tien.

"He will regret this," Tao Pai Pai said coldly.

"Calm, Tao. We will find him. Come, we will search the other side of the forest."

"Fine."

There was a pause, then crashing as the pair of them pushed their way through the forest. Tien let out his breath in a relieved sigh, his grip loosening. The baby let out a frightened murmur, his eyes wide as he reached both hands up to Tien.

"Shh," Tien murmured, smiling widely. "It's alright. They're gone."

He grinned, euphoria spreading through him. He was free. He had escaped. The baby's face relaxed into a smile matching his own. He let out a happy gurgle as he lifted both hands, clenching his fists in and out.

"Thanks, kid," Tien said quietly. "You did exactly the right thing. If you'd made any noise they would have found me."

The baby let out another happy gurgle. His hands twisted themselves into Tien's Crane uniform, his smile widening.

"In return for saving my life, I'll save yours," Tien said. He eased himself sideways so he was out of the crack, tilting his head down so he was looking at the emaciated infant. "I'll take you somewhere, somewhere you'll be safe."

The baby's smile died away. His eyebrows tilted slightly, sorrow filling his gaze. Tears welled in his eyes, and Tien actually felt the grip on his uniform tighten.

"What's up, kid?" he asked, before shaking his head. What was wrong with him? He was talking to a baby, for Kami's sake. The kid couldn't understand him, let alone respond. The baby sniffled slightly, his eyes wide and pleading as his lower lip began to tremble.

"No, kid, don't cry. Please." Tien desperately tried to comfort the baby. "Look, I'll just take you to town and we'll find you a nice family to settle down with."

The baby shook his head. His grip tightened, and Tien felt a cold bolt shoot down to his stomach. Memories, feelings, sounds and sights flashed into his mind, memories he had never had. All focused around one thing. Abandonment.

"_You'll be safe." Quiet whispered words as he is laid gently on the hard stone ground. Hands that had been holding him, protecting him, sliding from around him, leaving him alone in the darkness. His quiet cries that gradually grow in volume until he is screaming. His voice finally giving out, tapering off into silent sobs. The all-consuming hunger, hunger no infant should have to feel, gnawing at him. His wish that someone, anyone, will come and save him from this nightmare, this darkness. A quiet voice, a murmured comfort. Hands holding him, supporting him. A voice soothing him, easing his confusion, his pain, his fear. The face of the boy comforting him, a boy no older than 15, a boy who looked so frightening at first because of the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and the bruises spreading over his skin, the boy with not one or two, but three black eyes, the one set in the middle of his forehead swollen almost completely shut._

Tien shook his head sharply. He didn't want to see that. Feeling the fear this baby had first connected to his face was awful, like a punch in the gut. He soothed the young boy with a quiet murmur, looking thoughtfully down at the baby. He let out another discontented noise, his eyes boring into Tien's.

"Alright," Tien murmured. "I won't leave you. You can stay with me."

The baby's face broke into a wide smile. Tien returned it, feeling a strange warmth spread through him.

"If you're going to be staying with me," Tien said quietly, "you're going to need a name."

The baby's face fell. His forehead creased as he frowned. Tien's eyes widened as a quiet voice entered his mind, the voice of a young woman. It spoke only one word.

"_Chiaotzu."_

Tien raised his eyebrows, looking down at the baby.

"Chiaotzu? That's your name?" The baby cooed, his smile returning. Tien laughed quietly. "Alright, Chiaotzu it is. I'm Tien." He paused, looking down at Chiaotzu. He cradled Chiaotzu in one arm, using his other hand to lightly touch the baby's face. "I'm your new brother," he whispered, smiling widely as Chiaotzu gurgled happily.

* * *

AN. Well, that's a beginning Tien won't ever forget. I hope you enjoyed it, rah, rah, rah, please review, I would really, really appreciate it :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN. And here is chapter three. I have actually written up to chapter 26 of this story, but there my creativity has failed and now I'm posting in hopes of an epifany. I hope you enjoy XD Super big thank you to hikari123, who has been the only person to actually review this so far. Thank you!! XD

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Tien walked quietly through the forest, Chiaotzu held close to his chest with one arm. He turned his back as he pushed through a particularly thick piece of underbrush, the close-knit branches scratched along the back of his neck. He winced and Chiaotzu let out a quiet noise of concern.

"I'm alright," Tien said. "Don't worry about me. I'm used to pain."

Chiaotzu stared up at him, blinking his perfectly oval eyes in confusion. Tien smiled comfortingly down him and he visibly relaxed. Chiaotzu seemed to understand everything he said, which was really quite advanced. He couldn't be much older than a few months, after all.

A week had passed since Tien had escaped from Shen and Tao Pai Pai, and found Chiaotzu. Since then they had spent their nights sheltered beneath the dense underbrush or under a slight shelf in a cliff. Tien had taken to stealing bottles of milk from houses they came across early in the morning, just so Chiaotzu had something to eat. Tien could survive on raw meat if he had to, but that was not healthy for a baby as young as Chiaotzu. He didn't want to steal anything, but he had to feed the baby somehow.

As a result of his thieving, Chiaotzu was no longer the emaciated baby Tien had found. He was beginning to put on weight now, his body no longer as frail. He was still skinny, that much was certain, but he was getting better. Tien, on the other hand, had lost quite a lot of weight. He couldn't get as much nutrition from the milk as Chiaotzu, and any wildlife suitable for eating had already been eaten by some other predator.

Tien's stomach grumbled slightly. Chiaotzu, whose body was very close to Tien's stomach, giggled quietly. He put a hand on Tien's stomach, pressing lightly down, and mimicked the sound of Tien's stomach rumbling. He did this surprisingly well, though the effect was ruined when he started giggling again. Tien smiled, his hunger forgotten as he watched Chiaotzu's face light up.

"Come on, Chiaotzu. We'll find a clearing and settle down for the night. Deal?"

Chiaotzu cooed happily, before imitating a grumbling stomach again. As if in answer, Tien's stomach rumbled loudly. Chiaotzu blinked in surprise, then giggled again. Tien ducked down under a low-hanging branch, holding Chiaotzu close to his chest, and they emerged into a wide clearing.

"This looks good." Tien glanced around, before selecting a flat rock as his base. Keeping his grip on Chiaotzu, he carefully undid the knot that rested heavily on his chest, twining his hand into the thick cloth. He lowered the bundle from his back onto the rock, letting out a relieved sigh.

It had been two days ago that he had finally decided that the thin blanket he had found Chiaotzu in was not enough. The baby had been shivering very badly, his trembling hands twining in Tien's Crane uniform, when Tien had thought of the perfect solution. He had torn up the overcoat of his Crane uniform, using some of the thick cloth as extra blanket to wrap around Chiaotzu, and another long, wide strip to act as a makeshift bundle. This was pulled around his back, the two ends tying into a tight knot at his chest.

He reached one hand into the bundle and drew out a glass bottle. Eyeing it in disgust, he threw it over his shoulder. Empty, he should have known. He sat down on the rock beside the bundle, Chiaotzu held precariously on his knees as he delved into the bundle with both hands. With a relieved sigh he drew out another bottle, this one half full of white liquid.

"You hungry, Chiaotzu?"

The baby let out an excited murmur at the sight of the glass bottle, stretching out both his hands towards it. Tien slipped one hand beneath Chiaotzu's head, supporting it, as the other tilted the glass bottle slowly towards Chiaotzu's mouth. Chiaotzu drank quickly, white trickles of milk spilling from the corners of his mouth. Tien pulled the bottle away after a moment, Chiaotzu letting out a noise of protest.

"I'm sorry, Chiaotzu," Tien said quietly, "but we need to conserve our supplies. I'll give you another drink a little while later, but for now you have to stop. Alright?"

Chiaotzu gave him a look that said, quite plainly, "I'm only letting this go because you're hungry too."

Tien's stomach rumbled loudly. He put one hand over it, willing it to be silent as he gazed down at the baby on his lap. Chiaotzu blinked up at him, his lips curled up in a trusting smile. Tien directed his gaze to the sky, one hand gently resting on Chiaotzu's stomach. The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon, the sky slowly darkening to purple.

"It's getting late," Tien murmured.

Chiaotzu yawned widely, shook his head slightly, then held out both his hands again. He clenched and unclenched them as he made the sound of a grumbling stomach again. Tien laughed, reaching one hand down and picking up the bottle of milk.

"Alright, you win."

He slipped his free hand beneath Chiaotzu's head and held the bottle to his mouth again. After about ten seconds he pulled the bottle away. This time Chiaotzu let out a contented sigh, smiling up at Tien. Tien replaced the lid of the bottle, slipped it back into the bundle and gently wiped Chiaotzu's mouth with the corner of his blanket.

"There, do you feel better now?" Tien asked. Chiaotzu yawned again, then nodded. His smile widened and his eyes slid closed. "Now it's time for bed."

Tien stood, then gently laid Chiaotzu down on the flat stone, tucking the torn remains of his Crane overcoat tighter around him. Chiaotzu murmured unhappily, stretching both hands towards Tien. Tien blinked.

"It's not cold tonight, Chiaotzu," he said quietly, gently putting a hand on Chiaotzu's head. "You don't have to sleep next to me now." For the past week the nights had been very cold, so cold that even the thick cloth of the Crane uniform hadn't been enough to keep Chiaotzu warm. They had slept close to each other, Tien sheltering Chiaotzu close to him, using his body heat to warm the baby.

Chiaotzu let out another discontented murmur, his eyes wide and pleading. Tien sighed and gently slipped his hands beneath Chiaotzu.

"Alright," he said. "But you owe me."

Chiaotzu nodded, yawning again. Tien cradled him in his arms as he scanned the area. Chiaotzu nuzzled into him, already half asleep. Tien spotted a pine tree with a few low-hanging branches and walked to it. He pushed them up, slipped beneath them and lay down, cradling Chiaotzu with one arm. He rolled over onto his side, gently resting Chiaotzu next to him. The baby was already asleep, his soft breath blowing gently across Tien's arm. Tien smiled, then leant down and pressed an awkward kiss to Chiaotzu's forehead.

"Sleep well, Chiaotzu-kun," he whispered.

His eyes slid shut and he fell to sleep.

* * *

AN. Well...and there's that then... Cute, yes? I hope so. There's going to be lots of scenes like that in this fic (unnecessary fluff, almost, but I love it XD) so be prepared. Review if you wish, I would really appreciate it :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN. And here is chapter four. My chances to update may be limited for the next week as a friend is coming to stay for New Year. If I don't update before then, I wish you all a good start to 2009. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Tien glanced around, taking another cautious step forwards. He was on the outskirts of a large city, one surrounded by the dense pine forest he and Chiaotzu had been living in the past four months. He had been attracted here because of the noise, the continual buzzing and loud revs as cars and people bustled around.

He walked though the city, keeping close to the sides of the buildings, uncomfortably aware of how people were giving him a wide berth. He glanced back and forth, trying to see if there was a hotel nearby.

Chiaotzu let out a quiet mewling sound and Tien held him closer, murmuring a quiet comfort. The baby was shivering hard despite Tien's thick Crane uniform (in which he was bundled so tightly he was barely visible), his teeth chattering audibly. It had been getting colder as winter had approached, and Tien had finally decided that the forest was no longer a suitable place to live, not for Chiaotzu at any rate.

He accidently brushed against a tall man who had been talking loudly on a cell phone. The man recoiled instantly, his face twisting in disgust. Tien glanced down at himself, realising why the man looked so disgusted. Tien's Crane uniform (excluding the overcoat) had become shredded and ragged in his time in the forest. He had cleaned it, but it was still quite a sight to behold.

"Get away from me," the man snarled. Tien bowed his head.

"I apologise," he said quietly. "I...wasn't paying attention."

"What are you doing here, vagrant?" the man snapped. Tien flinched.

"Nothing of any importance to you," he said quietly.

"What's that?" the man said suspiciously. Tien looked up, his stomach sinking as he realised that the man's eyes were fixed on the bundle of cloth that was Chiaotzu.

"Nothing," Tien said, tightening his grip.

"Nothing my arse. You've been stealing! Give it here!" The man stretched out both hands, reaching for Chiaotzu.

Tien recoiled, twisting his torso away slightly, pressing Chiaotzu closer to his chest. Chiaotzu must have sensed the change in his mood, because he let out a concerned murmur. The man's eyes widened.

"A baby? You've stolen a baby? Give it here, right now!"

Tien clutched tight to Chiaotzu, drawing further away from the man, shaking his head. His eyes widened as the man ran forward, snatching Chiaotzu from his arms with some degree of difficulty. He stood a few steps away, holding Chiaotzu carelessly in his hands, the thick Crane uniform falling to the ground.

"No!" Tien yelled, stretching out both hands towards Chiaotzu. "Give him back!"

"Where did you steal him from?" the man demanded. Chiaotzu started to wail, his cries sending icicles into Tien's chest.

"Give me back my brother!" Tien shouted, his hands curling into fists, tears burning in his eyes.

"He doesn't look anything like you!" the man shouted back. "Tell me where you got him from!"

"T-Tien!" Chiaotzu wailed, stretching his hands out towards Tien, clenching and unclenching them in desperation. "Tien!!"

"Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled, his heart freezing at the terror in Chiaotzu's voice.

He darted forward, grabbing Chiaotzu from the man's hands. He crouched low, his back to the man, holding Chiaotzu close to his chest. Chiaotzu twisted both his hands into Tien's shirt, burying his face close and wailing loudly.

"It's alright, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien murmured, trying hard to sooth the baby. "I'm here, I've got you. You're safe now."

Chiaotzu's sobs died away, but he didn't relinquish his grip on Tien's shirt. His breath was still coming in choked hiccups, showing that he could start to wail again at any moment. Tien stood up, holding Chiaotzu close to him. He swivelled, his eyes narrowing at the man, fury spreading through him.

"You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand," he hissed though his teeth. "How dare you take my brother from me?"

"H-he doesn't look like your brother," the man stammered, backing away slightly. "He doesn't look anything like you."

"He is my brother in all but blood," Tien snapped. "I found him in the forest and I have taken care of him. He is my brother, and you, you presumptuous bastard, took him from me. What right have you to take my brother, to terrify him like that?"

The man cowered as Tien took a step forward. His vision was tinting with red, his fury obliterating all reasonable thought. This man had taken Chiaotzu, had scared him to the point of tears. That was a crime as bad as murder in Tien's eyes, and he would pay.

"Tien..." Chiaotzu murmured happily, his tone full of blissful relief.

His soft voice broke through Tien's rage. He looked down at Chiaotzu, his eyes wide. The baby's face was tilted up to him, and though his cheeks were tear-streaked, he was smiling widely. He let out a happy sigh, settling his head on Tien's chest.

"Tien," he said again.

Tien's face softened into a smile. He hugged Chiaotzu close to him, one hand cupped around the back of Chiaotzu's head. His eyes fell on the man, who was still cowering, and his smile faded only slightly.

"Consider yourself lucky," he said quietly. "I've forgiven you. Chiaotzu is unharmed, and that's all I care about. I advise you consider things more carefully next time."

He bent and retrieved Chiaotzu's blanket, wrapping it tightly around him again. Chiaotzu let out a grateful murmur, his shivering easing off slightly. Tien continued on, brushing past the man as he did so. He continued down the street, aware that many people were staring at him and not caring. Chiaotzu's weight in his arms had never felt so comforting.

"Are you alright, Chiaotzu-kun?" Tien asked softly once they had turned the corner.

Chiaotzu nodded, his smile widening. He stretched up one hand (the other was trapped under the layers of blanket) and giggled.

"Tien," he said happily.

"That's right, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien said, smiling. "Well done. You've said your first word."

"Tien," Chiaotzu said again. His hand twisted in Tien's shirt, his smile widening.

Tien let out a relieved sigh, then pulled Chiaotzu higher, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Chiaotzu blinked in surprise, before giggling.

"Thank Kami you're alright," Tien whispered. "I don't know what I would have done."

He settled Chiaotzu in the crook of one arm, glanced around as he walked. He spotted a flashing sign and walked towards it, murmuring another soft comfort to Chiaotzu. His eyes lighted on the sign and his heart lifted as he read the words 'heated rooms'.

"Don't worry, Chiaotzu-kun," he said quietly. "We'll be warm again soon."

The doors slid open and he walked inside, glancing around. Good, it didn't look too flash. That meant it wouldn't be too expensive. He walked up to the front desk, noting the receptionist's grimace.

"I need a single room," he said quietly.

"That will be 60 zeneii," the woman said, her nose crinkling with distaste. "If you don't have it, we don't have a room for you."

Tien let out a sigh of relief. The money he had stolen from Shen amounted to just over 100 zeneii. Keeping his hold on Chiaotzu secure, he reached one hand back and rummaged in the bundle. He pulled out a few notes, counted them quickly, then lay them on the counter.

"That should be enough," he said.

The woman sorted through them with the tip of one finger, then nodded. She turned on her chair and pulled out a single key with a large **14** on it. She turned back and handed it to him.

"Check out's at 10," she said. "If you don't check out before then we'll charge you for another night."

"We'll check out," he said, taking the key. Her eyes widened in surprise at the plural. Tien smiled, then paused. "Um…I don't usually ask this, but how much is milk here?"

"5 zeneii for a half litre," she said, blinking.

Tien rummaged in the bundle, pulled out another note and handed it to her. "Can you send it to our room?" She nodded dumbly. He smiled. "Thank you."

Chiaotzu let out a confused murmur, his hand tightening its grip on Tien's shirt.

"I know you're hungry, Chiaotzu," Tien murmured, smiling down at the baby. "You'll have some food soon." He lifted his gaze to the receptionist. "Thank you for the room and the milk. We'll see you in the morning." He bowed, then turned and walked quickly to their room.

Once there he turned on the heater, sitting down in front of it with Chiaotzu on his lap. Chiaotzu held out both of his hands, his shivering slowly easing off. When he had stopped trembling completely, Tien stood and walked to the single bed, cradling Chiaotzu in one arm. Chiaotzu yawned, nestling closer to him, his eyes sliding closed.

Tien smiled. He gently laid Chiaotzu down on the bed, tossing the blanket to the ground carelessly. He smoothed one hand over Chiaotzu's forehead, before bending down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. There was a knock at the door and he went to open it.

There was a young boy standing there holding a glass bottle of milk. Tien smiled, reaching out one hand.

"Thank you," he said. He took the milk and bowed. "Chiaotzu will appreciate this when he wakes up."

"Have a good night, sir," the boy said, before turning and scurrying away. Tien raised both eyebrows, before walking back inside. Sir? He was only 15 for Kami's sake. Sir was pushing it a bit.

Tien put the bottle of milk away in the mini-bar, then went back to the bed. Chiaotzu was sleeping, but his forehead was creased in a frown and his hands were clenched into fists, occasionally letting out a quiet murmur of discontent. Tien pulled off his shirt and shoes, then slipped into the bed, pulling the blankets over both of them. He drew Chiaotzu closer to him, settling him comfortably in his arms. Chiaotzu quietened instantly, his face relaxing into a smile. Tien smiled, gently kissed his forehead, and fell easily to sleep.

* * *

AN. And there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I must go now, for I have chores to do... Review if you want to XD


	5. Chapter 5

AN. These chapter are just getting longer and longer. Hmm, funny that. Ah well, what'cha gonna do? I was wrong about not being able to update until my friend left, so a happy New Year's Eve to everyone! And have a good 2009 XD

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Tien tightened the knot of the bundle, tugging hard at the cloth. There was a quiet ripping sound and the bundle fell to the ground with a thud, leaving him with the jagged end clutched in his hand.

"Damn," he cursed. He bent and retrieved it, tipping all of their assorted objects out as he stared at the cloth. It was ripped only a few inches from the top, leaving the rest of the cloth long enough to retie as a new bundle. However, his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the rest of the cloth. It was fraying, the thick cloth thinning to the point of transparency. "Damn," he murmured again.

He sighed, scrunching the now useless cloth into a ball and tossing it carelessly into the corner. How the hell was he supposed to carry all of this stuff now? The answer came to him in a flash and he let out another unhappy sigh. He reluctantly untucked his shirt and pulled it off. The yellow cloth was thin, true enough, but it would last long enough for him to find a more permanent replacement. He fashioned the shirt into a new bundle, carefully putting all of their objects into it. He tied the sleeves in front of him as the new ends, grimacing as he looked down at his bare chest. He was going to be freezing.

He walked over to the bed, the bundle resting heavily on his back. He sat down and pulled on his shoes, then turned and smiled. Chiaotzu was sleeping quietly on the bed, his lips still curled in a relaxed smile. Tien gently put his hand on Chiaotzu's head, his smile widening.

"Chiaotzu-kun," he said quietly, rubbing his thumb back and forth on Chiaotzu's forehead. "Time to wake up."

Chiaotzu's eyes blinked open. They focused on Tien and his smile widened to a grin.

"Tien," he said happily, holding out both of his hands.

Tien gently picked him up, cradling him close with one arm. He got the milk out of the fridge and went through the process of feeding Chiaotzu again. When he was done he replaced the lid and tucked it into his new bundle. He carefully wrapped Chiaotzu tightly in his blanket and then his Crane uniform.

Making sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he left the room, closing the door behind him. He settled Chiaotzu against his chest as he walked down the corridor, holding the key tightly in his free hand. Chiaotzu giggled quietly and Tien grinned.

His smile fell away as he entered the lobby, catching the look of utter horror on the receptionist's face.

"No shirt, no service," she said the moment he reached the desk. Tien rolled his eyes.

"I just came to give you this," he said, holding out the key. "Thank you for the room. It was very nice."

She snatched the key away, seemingly scared to let their skin touch. He refrained from rolling his eyes again, turning sharply and leaving the building. The cold air bit into his skin the instant he was outside, a shiver twisting through him. Chiaotzu let out a quiet murmur of concern, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry," Tien murmured, turning and started to walk up the street. "I'll be fine."

Chiaotzu didn't look convinced, but he didn't let out another murmur. Tien eyed each building as they passed, not sure what he was searching for and looking anyway. His eyes fell on a signpost and he faltered. It was an advertisement for a fighting tournament, the winner receiving 500 000 zeneii. If he had that kind of money he could afford to buy clothes for himself and Chiaotzu, as well as not having to worry about food again. He walked up to the sign, the makings of an idea already forming in his head.

"Tenkaichi Budokai," he murmured. "Board included for all participants." His heart lightened. That meant that he and Chiaotzu could stay there for the duration of the tournament, and he thought that the term 'board' often included free meals. He caught sight of the date scribbled below the sign and his entire mood plummeted.

The date was three weeks ago. He had missed it. His mood plummeted even further when he read the short statement proclaiming the tournament was held every five years. Damn. That meant he wouldn't be able to fight in it for another five years. What was he meant to do in the meantime?

"Tien," Chiaotzu said quietly, his hand resting lightly on Tien's chest. Tien looked down. Chiaotzu was shivering ever so slightly, but concern was all that was in his eyes as he looked up. Tien realised that he was shivering as well, and hugged Chiaotzu closer to him.

"Don't worry, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered. "I've got an idea."

Just because the Tenkaichi Budokai wasn't for another five years, didn't mean that he couldn't earn money in the meantime. He knew that in the underground fighting circuit there was big money to be made if you could defeat their champions. During his time with the Crane Hermit and Tao Pai Pai, he had picked up a few fighting techniques, as well as developing strength and stamina beyond his years. He should be able to defeat a few fighters like that easily.

He turned and walked purposefully towards the outskirts of the city, passing through the centre. As he drew closer to his goal the houses slowly became more dilapidated, the streets more rundown. He paused outside a building, tilting his head up as he read the notice. It was perfectly innocent, a simple grocery store by all outward appearances, but he could hear the heavy collisions from inside.

"Don't be scared, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien murmured as he stepped up to the door. "I'll protect you."

Chiaotzu huddled closer to him, letting out a frightened murmur. Tien gently shifted the blanket so Chiaotzu was covered completely, only his white face peeking from the top of the blanket. He stepped inside, holding Chiaotzu close to him, glancing around. Inside they hadn't even bothered with the façade of a grocery store. There was a crude fighting ring in the middle of the floor, two men battling in it.

Tien stepped forward as one of the men was hurled violently from the ring, colliding hard with the wall. He slid down, his head falling forward onto his chest. Tien approached the edge of the wide group of people, craning his neck to see over the people in front.

"Do we have any other challengers for Taku?" a gaunt commentator asked. "Anyone who can defeat Taku will receive 1000 zeneii, a prize fit for a king!"

1000? That was enough to sustain him and Chiaotzu for a least a week. Tien pushed his way to the front of the group, his grip on Chiaotzu secure. He glanced down at the small baby for a moment, then climbed into the ring.

"I will challenge him," he said quietly. His gaze fell on the umpire and he held Chiaotzu out. "Can you hold my brother? I cannot fight with him in my arms."

The umpire nodded dumbly, reaching out and taking Chiaotzu gently. Tien could see the fear on Chiaotzu's face and his stomach twisted.

"Don't worry, Chiaotzu-kun," he murmured so only Chiaotzu could hear. "I won't be long. I promise."

"Tien," Chiaotzu said, holding out a hand to Tien. Tien reciprocated the movement, then untied his bundle and rested it gently next to his feet, out of the way of any snatching hands. His eyes narrowed as he stood tall, measuring the man before him.

He was short and stocky, his mass consisting mainly of muscle. His face was twisted and cruel, and there was a malicious light in his eye. Tien slipped easily into his fighting stance, waiting for the notice to begin.

A gong sounded. Taku raced forward, punching hard and fast. Tien dodged easily. Taku fell forward under the momentum of his punches and Tien easily slammed the flat of his hand into his neck. He fell quietly to the ground, unconscious before he hit the dirty floor. Tien bent and retrieved his bundle, tying it tightly around his back, then walked to the umpire.

"My brother," he said quietly, holding out his hands. The umpire placed Chiaotzu in them and Tien smiled down at him. He lifted his eyes to the umpire again, settling Chiaotzu in the crook of one arm. "The thousand zeneii, if you please."

The umpire held out a wad of notes, his hands shaking hard. Tien took them, his smile widening.

"Thank you," he said, bowing. He glanced over his shoulder at Taku, who was still lying on the ground. "He will be out for a few days. I suggest you get a new champion in the meantime."

He turned and jumped out of the ring, the 1000 zeneii held tight in one hand, Chiaotzu cradled close to his chest. The crowd parted easily for him, and he left the simple building.

"Jackpot, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien said, grinning. "We'll be alright now."

Chiaotzu cooed happily, his face spilt into a wide smile. Tien walked back to the centre of town, then walked into the first clothes shop he saw. He walked up to the front counter. The woman there stared at him in horror. Tien held up his hand, silencing her before she could dismiss him.

"Do you have clothes for infants?" he asked, glancing around. She nodded, staring at him with wide eyes. Tien grinned, then gently laid Chiaotzu on the counter. "I need some warm clothes for him. He's freezing."

The woman's eyes flitted over Tien's bare chest, then flicked down to Chiaotzu. Her eyes widened as she saw his face, taking in his red cheeks, white skin, oval eyes and wide smile.

"We don't dress dolls here," she said. The blanket around Chiaotzu had become loose in the brief instant before he had been laid on the counter, and he stretched one hand up as he cooed happily. The woman recoiled, her eyes widening in surprise, and Tien had to hold back his laughter.

"Warm clothes," he prompted. "What do you have in that regard?"

"Do you want some too, sir?" the woman asked as she bustled around the shop, selecting numerous warm clothes in infantile sizes. Tien faltered.

"A shirt," he said quietly. "Just a shirt for me."

The woman paused, blinking at him. Tien lowered his gaze, gently cupping his hand on Chiaotzu's head.

"We don't have much money," he said quietly. "What we do have will need to last us a while. He needs warm clothes, I don't."

"Nonsense," the woman said. She picked up a couple of shirts and a large jumper, before bringing the whole lot back to the table. Tien opened his mouth to protest, but the woman held up her hand. "Don't be silly, sir. This shop isn't that expensive. All in all, this comes to 300 zeneii."

"Just 300?" Tien asked. He blinked down at the pile of clothes, his eyes wide. He finally gave in, counted out 300 zeneii and handed it to her. She smiled and handed him the clothes.

"There's a changing room over there," she said, pointing. "If you want to get dressed against the cold."

"Thank you," Tien said awkwardly.

He tucked the clothes under his free arm, gently cradling Chiaotzu in his other, and walked to the changing room. He dressed Chiaotzu first, grinning as Chiaotzu's shivers died off and he giggled.

"There you go, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien said quietly. "Your first full outfit. This has been a big week for you."

Chiaotzu cooed happily, his hands tightly gripping the front of his new shirt. Tien stood, undid the bundle and slipped one of the shirts over his head. It was a perfect fit, not too tight and not too loose, much to his surprise. He started to slip on the jumper, but paused. His eyes widened as he saw the price-tag that had been hidden under the tag.

"Ninety?" he whispered, almost completely frozen in shock. "It costs ninety?"

He dropped it, half turning. The curtain blocked his view of the desk, but he knew the woman was still sitting there. She had lied. She had told him the total cost was 300 zeneii, when the jumper alone cost 90. If that was a standard, then the eight or so pieces of clothing she had picked out for him, as well as the complete wardrobe for Chiaotzu, would have to come to at least 1000. What was she playing at? What could she possibly gain from this?

Tien felt his lips twitch up as he realised there was nothing she could gain. She was doing him a favour, out of the kindness of her heart. His heart lifting, he pulled the jumper over his head, gently placed the rest of the clothes into the bundle, tied it up and gently picked up Chiaotzu.

"Come on," he whispered. He stepped out of the changing room, pausing in front of the desk before he left. "Thank you," he said quietly, bowing to the woman. "This means a lot to us."

"You come back anytime you want something," she said, smiling.

"We will." Tien smiled uncertainly at her, before turning and leaving. He walked down the street, feeling wonderfully warm for the first time in years.

"Tien?" Chiaotzu asked quietly, his voice confused.

"She was helping us, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien said quietly. "She was a good person."

Chiaotzu let out a relieved sigh, nestling closer to Tien. His breathing slowed and he fell quietly to sleep. Tien continued to walk, gently holding him close, rocking him back and forth in a way that was almost imperceptible to any onlookers. His lips curled up in a smile. He would survive until the next Tenkaichi Budokai, and when he participated he would win. He was sure of it.

* * *

AN. You didn't think I was going to have a Tenkaichi Budokai so early on, did you? No, no, no! That's for later. Review if you enjoyed it (and if you didn't, tell me why!). Bye!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN. Hey, guess what I'm gonna do that might annoy you... Go on, guess... Yep, that's right... FAST FORWARD!!!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Five years had passed since their first trip into the city, and they had not been back together for a long time. When Chiaotzu had reached the age of three Tien had decided it was no longer safe to take him into the city. He would never wander off on his own, but there were some very persuasive people in the city, and Chiaotzu was just so damned trusting.

He had, therefore, gone by himself whenever they needed more money, food or clothing. Chiaotzu had express orders not to leave their home when Tien was out. He had to stay deep inside the cave they had found and utilised as a home, not to come out no matter what happened.

Tien smiled quietly to himself as he pushed through the thick underbrush, heading towards the clearing. In the small bundle he had tied around his back he had a week's supply of food, new clothes for Chiaotzu and a spare thousand zeneii in hundred zeneii notes. He had won three tournaments that day, all because he had had the good fortune to run into a series of them. It had been so easy, it didn't seem fair. It was almost as though he was stealing the money from the tournament officials.

He lifted up a branch and ducked under it, standing up straight once he was past. He stretched, then glanced around. He froze, his eyes widening, his stomach sinking into his feet.

He could see the small form of Chiaotzu sitting cross-legged under an oak tree, his face tilted up to watch the leaves spiralling slowly downward. Tien strode towards him, his mouth opening to scold him for being out of their home, but then froze, surprise taking over him.

Chiaotzu held out one hand, clenching it so only his index finger was straight. He let out a tiny noise of effort as he pointed at the swirling leaves, and instantly one stopped in its path. It remained completely still in the air, seemingly unaffected by gravity or the wind. Tien gaped, his eyes wide.

"Chiaotzu-kun?" he asked quietly.

Chiaotzu jumped, his hand retracting sharply. Instantly the leaf continued its journey to the ground, swirling and spinning in the wind. Chiaotzu turned, his eyes wide, and a delighted smile spread over his face.

"Onii-chan!" he cried. He jumped to his feet, sprinting across the leaf-littered ground. "You're back!"

He leapt towards Tien, his arms outstretched. Tien caught him easily, still staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did you win, Tien?" Chiaotzu asked. "You did, didn't you? I knew you would!"

"Chiaotzu-kun, you aren't supposed to be outside," Tien said quietly.

Chiaotzu paused, his eyes widening. He looked down at his hands, blushing.

"I'm sorry, Tien," he said. "I just got bored and I wanted to see the leaves and…"

"Chiaotzu-kun, what were you doing just before?" Tien asked.

Chiaotzu blinked, lifting his head. "Nothing," he said innocently. "I was just…"

"Tell me," Tien said. "What were you doing?"

There was a short pause where Chiaotzu fidgeted nervously. Finally, "I swear I was going to show you, onii-chan!" Chiaotzu burst out. "I was! I just wanted to get better before I did! I wanted you to be proud of me…"

"Get better at what?" Tien asked.

"I'll show you what I can do now," Chiaotzu said, blushing. "But promise you won't laugh, Tien. Promise."

"I promise. Now show me."

Chiaotzu jumped out of Tien's arms, running back to the tree. Tien followed, his eyes trained on Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu tilted his head back again, held out one hand and pointed his finger at the tree again. His brow furrowed, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he concentrated. He let out another quiet noise of effort, and another leaf froze in its path to the ground.

Tien stared at it, his eyes wide. It was completely still, seemingly frozen in time. Chiaotzu slowly turned his hand over so his palm was facing up, then beckoned. The leaf flew slowly towards him, and he caught it in his free hand. Blushing, he turned to Tien.

"I'm not very good," he said, sounding oddly embarrassed. "I wanted to practise so I could do it to all the leaves before I showed you."

"Chiaotzu-kun," Tien said, completely shocked. "When…when did you learn to do this?"

"I don't remember," Chiaotzu said. He blinked, staring at the leaf in his hands. "I just…did it." He swung his head up, his eyes wide and desperate. "Please don't be mad, onii-chan," he pleaded. "I didn't mean to do anything bad."

"Chiaotzu-kun," Tien said, blinking. "It's alright. I'm just…surprised."

"Really?" Chiaotzu asked slowly. His hands completely relaxed, the leaf falling slowly from his hands to the ground. "But I did something wrong. I went against what you said."

"You did go outside," Tien said, "which was bad. What if someone had come here, Chiaotzu-kun? They might have taken you."

"I'm sorry, Tien," Chiaotzu said. He lowered his head, guilt on his face. Tien felt a small smile touch his lips, then bent and gently hoisted Chiaotzu into his arms. Chiaotzu swung his head up, his eyes widening.

"It's alright, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien said quietly. "I'm very proud of you."

"Why?" Chiaotzu asked, blinking.

"You've proved you have power I didn't know about," Tien said. He shifted Chiaotzu so he was sitting in the crook of his arm, smiling widely. "I didn't realise you were a telepath."

"A…what?"

"A telepath, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien said, laughing slightly. "You can manipulate objects with your mind."

"Oh." Chiaotzu looked down at his hands, his eyes wide.

Tien looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then his smile widened. "Chiaotzu-kun, I have an idea."

Chiaotzu lifted his head. "What?"

"My old sensei taught me this technique," Tien said.

He walked over to a flat plane of rock that rested in the centre of the clearing, untying the knot holding the bundle to his back with his free hand. He stepped up onto the rock and set Chiaotzu down in front of him, sitting cross-legged on the rock.

"This is very difficult," Tien said quietly. "It took me a long time to master it, and then I only used it once."

"Okay."

"Once you master it, however, it can be used to communicate telepathically."

Chiaotzu's eyes widened, an excited smile spreading over his face. "Does that mean I can talk to you no matter where you are, onii-chan?" he asked, sounding so thrilled that Tien had to laugh.

"Yes. Now, sit cross-legged, facing me." Chiaotzu sat down and crossing his legs. "Now, close your eyes." Chiaotzu's wide eyes closed, his hands resting loosely on his laps. "Alright. Now you need to open your mind."

One of Chiaotzu's eyes slitted open. "How do I do that, onii-chan?"

"You have to completely relax your body," Tien murmured. His hands rested gently on his feet, his mind calming as he relaxed. "Don't think about anything. You should feel calm, collected."

"I…"

"Don't talk," Tien said. "You're new at this, Chiaotzu-kun, so don't talk. Don't do anything but relax." Silence from Chiaotzu. Tien's lips twitched up. "Your mind should be completely calm. I'm going to try to touch your mind with mine. It will feel a bit strange for you, but remain calm. I won't hurt you, I promise. You just need to open your mind."

He concentrated, his mind expanding. He reached towards where Chiaotzu's ki was, his mind spreading like a net. It enveloped around Chiaotzu's mind, surrounding it without actual contact. Carefully, gently, he touched Chiaotzu's mind with his.

Surprise, shock, awe flooded him, and he knew he was feeling what Chiaotzu was feeling. His hands clenching into fists, he pushed his way carefully into Chiaotzu's mind. Instantly he was drawn in deeper, Chiaotzu's mind embracing his, clinging to it.

_Chiaotzu-kun,_ he thought.

_Onii-chan! I can…I can hear you…_

_That's right, Chiaotzu-kun._ Tien opened his eyes, a smile spreading over his face. Chiaotzu was still sitting quietly in his meditative pose, his head tilted slightly down, completely relaxed. _You really are a telepath. There is no way you could have done it this easily otherwise._

_Onii-chan…_ Chiaotzu sounded apprehensive, his mental voice quiet. _I…I don't know what to do._

_I'm in your mind now, Chiaotzu-kun_, Tien thought. _You don't have to do anything._

_But..._ There was a short pause. _Onii-chan, does this mean that you're a telepath as well?_

_No, Chiaotzu-kun. I trained very hard to master this, and it wasn't easy even then. _He fought back a flinch as he remembering the terrible, ripping pain as Shen had forced his way into Tien's mind._ I had to train my mind, while telepaths have a natural ability. You've made me very proud today, little brother._

Chiaotzu grinned, pure joy in every line of his stance. Tien smiled, shifting closer.

_Did I really, onii-chan?_ Chiaotzu asked.

_Yes, Chiaotzu-kun. I'm very proud. You've done very well. _He lightly touched Chiaotzu's shoulder, making the young boy jump. _Now our minds are linked. You can talk to me when I'm not here. I just want you to promise me one thing._

"What is it?" Chiaotzu asked aloud, opening his eyes and blinking up at Tien.

"Please stay inside next time," Tien said. "I don't want anyone to find you. It would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Alright, I will," Chiaotzu said. He moved forward, nestling close to Tien's side. Tien automatically slipped his arms around him, shifting him into his lap. Chiaotzu rested his head on Tien's chest, a wide smile on his face. "It's good having you home again, onii-chan. It's lonely when you're not here."

"I know, Chiaotzu-kun. But I have to go out, otherwise we would never get food or new clothes or anything."

"I guess so." Chiaotzu tilted his head up, his eyes meeting Tien's. "But I still miss you when you're not here."

"I miss you too, little brother," Tien said, bending down and gently kissing Chiaotzu's forehead. "Come, I got you some new clothes. Those are getting a bit small."

Chiaotzu let out an excited noise, jumping out of Tien's lap and running towards the cave. Tien laughed, retrieving the bundle and following. Chiaotzu's enthusiasm was catching, and Tien found himself running to catch up.

His smile widened. He would have never imagined Chiaotzu contained power like that, had that potential. He had not been lying when he had said it took him a long time, and he had to contain a wince at the memory of Shen's rough handling of his mind. The fact that Chiaotzu had done it so easily was further proof of his potential. Tien would start training him, just to see how far he could go. Who knew, maybe Chiaotzu would become as strong as he was.

* * *

AN. (evil giggle) See that? That's five years of 'awww' moments that I didn't write. Oh yes, I went there XD Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year's Eve and I wish everyone the best of luck with 2009 (can you tell I'm really tired? No? Good...) Many good tidings onto you and all that. Review if you wish, I'll update even if you don't ;P


	7. Chapter 7

AN. (sigh) Back to short chapters. Ah well. You know, this chapter is what started this whole story? I wrote it during a short-story writing course (which was really bad, in retrospect; he didn't teach me anything I didn't already know), then put it away and wrote a different (less-good) one. This stayed in my folder for about a week until I looked at it and decided to write an actual story around it. So I did. Of course, I changed this chapter a little bit (added some stuff, took some stuff out), but the basic idea is the same... I'm rambling, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The moon was low in the sky, sending silvery light right into the cave where they were sleeping. The silence of the night was broken only by the sounds of nocturnal animals moving quietly in the forest. Tien rolled over, his brow furrowed, chewing lightly on his lower lip.

Beside him, Chiaotzu was sleeping, but his sleep was not the quiet, peaceful sleep Tien had grown used to. Now his hands were clenched into tight fists, his skin coated in a fine sheen of sweat, his white skin even paler. He was mumbling quietly, his head rolling back and forth on his pillow.

"No…no…please," Chiaotzu mumbled, the words only just distinguishable.

Tien reached out one hand, faltering only an inch about Chiaotzu's forehead. After a moment, he withdrew his hand, rolling over so his back was turned. He couldn't do anything. This was the first time Chiaotzu had ever had a nightmare, and Tien thought the best thing would be for him to sleep through it. He desperately wanted to comfort his young brother, but knew he shouldn't, although it was almost physically painful.

"Tien…" Chiaotzu mumbled, a new hint of desperation in his voice. "Please…no…"

Tien clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out Chiaotzu voice. It was growing increasingly difficult to remember his own advice; just listening to the fear in Chiaotzu's voice was painful.

His heart clenched in a tight fist as he heard Chiaotzu's quiet uneasy breaths slowly graduate to short gasping sobs. Tien rolled back over, biting hard on his lower lip. Tears were spilling from Chiaotzu's eyes, rolling down his white skin, shining silver in the moonlight. His hands twisted into the thin blanket they shared.

"Tien," Chiaotzu said in a low, terrified, desperate moan.

Against his better judgement, almost against his will, Tien reached out one hand and gently wiped away Chiaotzu's tears.

Chiaotzu jerked awake, his eyes wide and terrified, tears spilling down his cheeks. Tien pulled his hand back quickly as the young boy swivelled his head back and forth. His eyes finally settled on Tien, and he pushed himself forward, stretching his arms out, relieved sobs breaking from his chest. Tien caught him easily, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's small frame. Chiaotzu's hands twined in his shirt, pulling himself closer as he pressed his face to Tien's chest.

"Onii-chan," he wailed, his sobs driving iron nails into Tien's chest. "I was so scared. You weren't here…and there was this man and….oh, Tien!"

"It's alright, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien murmured quietly. "It was just a bad dream."

"It was so real," Chiaotzu sobbed, pressing himself closer, shaking his head back and forth. "There was a man and he found me, and you weren't here to protect me! I was so scared!"

"Shh," Tien soothed. "It's alright, I'm right here. I'll always protect you."

"He wanted to take me away," Chiaotzu sobbed. "He wanted to separate us. I don't ever want to be away from you again, onii-chan!"

"We won't ever be separated, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien murmured. "Ever."

Chiaotzu buried his head deeper into Tien's chest, his shoulders shaking as sobs continued to wrench themselves from his chest. His tears soaked into Tien's shirt, wetting his skin and chilling him down to the bone. Tien gently held the boy close to him, rubbing his hand up and down his back, murmuring soft comforts. It took a long time, but Chiaotzu's sobs finally died away, his shoulders stilling, his grip on Tien's shirt loosening.

Tien still held him close, assuming the young boy was asleep until his voice broke the silence.

"Please don't leave me alone again, onii-chan."

"You'll be safe as long as you stay inside, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered, closing his eyes against the desperation in Chiaotzu's voice. "No one will find you in here."

"But I get so afraid when you're not here," Chiaotzu murmured. "You're the only one who can protect me."

"I'll always protect you," Tien whispered. "You have my solemn word."

"You're the only one I trust," Chiaotzu murmured. His voice was slowing, becoming more drowsy. After his nightmare he was obviously still very tired.

"I know," Tien whispered.

"If you left me alone, I would die," Chiaotzu murmured, sounding even more asleep. "I couldn't stand if you left me. I don't want to be alone."

"I won't leave you, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered, clenching his eyes shut as the memory of finding Chiaotzu occurred to him again. Even as a baby, Chiaotzu had been abandoned. Did the young boy still remember the pain of it? Even if he didn't, Tien wasn't going to put him through that again. "I'll never leave you."

"I love you, onii-chan."

"I love you too, little brother," Tien whispered. He gently pressed his lips to the top of Chiaotzu's head, one hand gently cupping around the back of his skull. "I will always love you."

Chiaotzu didn't say anything else. His hands still twisted in Tien's shirt, he had fallen into a quiet sleep. His cheeks were still streaked with tears, but rather than wipe them away Tien held him closer. It wasn't worth letting him go; the tears wouldn't hurt him, after all.

His heart clenched as Chiaotzu gently nuzzled closer, murmuring quietly in his sleep. His voice was not desperate anymore, which was a relief, but Tien had never known Chiaotzu to talk in his sleep before. Maybe something was bothering him. If so, it was nothing obvious. Maybe he could sense something that Tien couldn't. Who could be sure?

One thing that Tien did know for certain was that Chiaotzu's fear of being abandoned was unfounded. Tien would never leave him; he loved him too much. Chiaotzu was his brother, and he would do everything in his power to protect him. Absolutely everything.

* * *

AN. Aw, now I loved writing that bit. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Oo, epic foreshadowing much. Anyway, review if you want XD


	8. Chapter 8

AN. And now the plot takes a sudden and dramatic turn for the...oh, fancy that. I'm so mean X.X

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"No, Tien! Please don't go!"

Tien looked down, his eyebrows drawing together in a worried frown. Chiaotzu had latched onto his leg, his face tilted up to him, desperation in his eyes.

"I have to, Chiaotzu-kun. We're running low on supplies again."

"Please, onii-chan!" Chiaotzu begged. "I don't want you to go."

Tien bent down, the action forcing Chiaotzu to release his tight grip on his pants. Chiaotzu dived forward, gripping tightly to Tien's shirt instead. Tien gently put his hand on Chiaotzu's head, biting on his lower lip.

"It can't be helped," he said quietly. "I will only go and buy supplies; I won't be very long."

"Please, Tien," Chiaotzu whispered, his tone desperate and pleading. "I'm scared."

"You don't need to be scared," Tien said. "Just stay inside and you'll be fine. I'll be back in an hour."

"Something bad is going to happen," Chiaotzu whispered, clutching tightly to Tien's shirt. "Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone…"

Tien gently detached Chiaotzu's hands, holding him tightly. He pressed a kiss to Chiaotzu's forehead, his lips curled in a reassuring smile.

"One hour," he said quietly. "Just one, and I swear I'll be back. You don't have to worry about a thing, Chiaotzu. Nothing bad can happen as long as you stay inside."

Chiaotzu nodded, though his lower lip trembled and fear shone through his eyes. Tien gently put him down, somehow reluctant to relinquish his grip. He shook his head, then turned and left the cave. At the mouth of the cave he twisted his head back around. Chiaotzu's white skin was only just visible in the darkness, a dim glimmer in the gloom.

"Stay hidden, and you'll be safe," Tien said. "I'll be back very soon."

Chiaotzu nodded, then ducked out of sight. Tien turned and left the clearing, pushing through the underbrush easily. Getting the supplies was easier than he thought it would be, and he was back at the edge of the forest in half an hour.

He pushed through, concentrating completely on the dense underbrush, when something happened that made his knees buckle and his entire body go weak: a cry of terror that echoed, not around the forest, but inside his own head.

_TIEN!!! Help m-_

"Chiaotzu!"

Tien started to run, his feet slipping slightly on the pine-needled ground, his skin becoming scratched and bloody as he pushed through the branches. Chiaotzu's voice had been completely terrified, and then to cut off halfway through… Something must have happened, something bad… But what? What could have made Chiaotzu so frightened?

Tien burst into the clearing, his eyes wide. There was nothing in sight, just the dark mouth of the cave and the flat rock. Oh Kami….what if something had happened to him? What if he was hurt, or gone, or…or… Tien didn't even want to consider the other possibilities. What would he do? How would he live with himself?

"Chiaotzu!" he shouted, running towards the cave, panic twisting through him. "Chiaotzu-kun, are you here!?!"

"Hello again, Tienshinhan," a cold voice said from behind him.

Tien spun around, despair sinking into him. No, it couldn't be. His skin turned cold as an old man stepped from the forest, his hands held behind his back, his lips curled up in a cruel smile.

"Long time no see," he said.

"No," Tien breathed, backing away. "It…can't be… How did you find me?"

"You've become quite well-known, Tienshinhan," Shen said, his smile widening. "Almost a legend. I see those fighting techniques Tao and I taught you have come in useful after all."

"Where's Chiaotzu?" Tien demanded, his body slowly freezing. "What have you done with him?"

"That little squalling brat? Why, he's behind you," Shen said coolly.

Tien whirled around, his heart stopping. Chiaotzu was nowhere in sight. He heard a quiet, muffled murmur and his heart froze.

"Chiaotzu!"

He ran up to the flat rock. He felt a jagged bolt run through him as he saw what was nestled on the other side.

Chiaotzu was leaning against the rock. His hands were tied in front of him, his ankles crudely bound together. His head swung up as soon as Tien was in sight, his eyes wide, pained and terrified above the black cloth covering his mouth. Tien reached for him, his heart clenching.

"Don't touch him, Tienshinhan," Shen said coldly. Tien turned his head, his hands faltering only inches away from Chiaotzu. "If you touch him then he will receive my full wrath."

"He's done nothing to you," Tien hissed, his hands still outstretched. "Let him go."

"No," Shen said. "Now back away from him or he will have so much pain inflicted on him that he may lose his mind."

Tien pulled away, his heart clenching. Chiaotzu was still staring up at him pleadingly, tears spilling down his cheeks. Tien turned back to Shen, bowing his head.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"You may have heard of the Tenkaichi Budokai," Shen said quietly. "I want you to enter as my student."

"What?!?" Tien recoiled, his eyes wide. "I would never be a student of yours again. You and your psychotic brother almost killed me with your training; why would I willingly return to you?"

"Why?" Shen laughed. "You forget, Tienshinhan, that I control something you love." He strode forward. Tien watched in horror, helpless as his ex-sensei easily hoisted Chiaotzu up by the collar of his shirt, dangling the young boy carelessly in front of him. Chiaotzu stretched his tied hands out to Tien, terrified sobs starting to break from his chest, muffled by the black cloth around his mouth.

"Let him go," Tien said. "You're bargaining with me; Chiaotzu has nothing to do with you."

"On the contrary," Shen said, a cruel smile spreading over his face. "Chiaotzu, as you call him, is my bargaining chip."

No, oh Kami no. This couldn't be happening. Chiaotzu's eyes clenched shut, his body stiffening. Shen pulled his free hand back, relaxing it into the Crane Hermit strike.

"You will join the Tenkaichi Budokai as my student, Tienshinhan," he said, a mocking smirk on his face. "Or your little friend dies."

He drew his hand back further, and Tien's entire body seemed to freeze. Chiaotzu's chest was heaving with subdued sobs, his tears soaking into his gag. Tien fell quickly to his hands and knees, bowing his head to hide the tears in his eyes.

"No! Please! I'll do anything!" he cried, clenching his eyes shut as he bowed lower. "Just, don't hurt him. Please."

"Good." There was a pause and Tien dared to glance up. Shen had undone the knot holding his bundle to his back. To Tien's horror, he noticed that the wide, black cloth contained nothing, no objects at all. That meant that Shen had come here with the expectation that he would be taking something away with him.

"No," he moaned quietly, his hands clenching into fists, dirt and grass catching between his fingers and his palm. "Please, no…please let him go."

Shen carelessly dropped Chiaotzu onto the laid-out cloth, ignoring the pained cry that was muffled by the gag. Tien's teeth bared in a silent snarl, tears burning in his eyes as he bowed his head again. Shen tied the bundle tightly around his chest again, Chiaotzu contained within the thick cloth.

"Your little friend stays with me," he said coldly. "He's the only way I know you'll cooperate. Do something wrong, and I will harm him instead of you."

"No…" Tien breathed. "He's just an innocent boy; how can you do this?"

"I need you there, Tienshinhan," Shen said coolly. "There is a spot of vengeance I need cleaning up."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Turtle Hermit," Shen said. His hands clenched into fists. "He has always been my rival, but now he has gone too far. One of his meddling students has killed Tao, and you are going to avenge him. The Turtle Hermit and his ridiculous excuse for a school will be at the tournament, and I want you to destroy them all."

Tien bowed his head. He could hear Chiaotzu's frightened sobs, and each one sent bolts of pain through him.

"I'll do whatever you ask," he said quietly. "Just don't hurt Chiaotzu."

"Good boy." Shen laughed, tugging lightly on the cloth holding Chiaotzu. "I knew you'd agree." He smirked. "I didn't know you had taught this boy telepathy. I'm not complaining, it brought you here much faster, but he's very advanced for one his age. If I hadn't been the one to teach you, I wouldn't have been able to stop him from getting through." His smirk widened, and suddenly Chiaotzu's voice rang in Tien's head.

_Tien! I'm scared! Help me! He's hurting me, Tien!_

Tien's heart clenched at the complete terror in Chiaotzu's voice. It sent icicles shooting right through him.

_Don't worry, Chiaotzu-kun, I'll save you!_

"That's enough," Shen said coldly. "Know that I can block you from talking to him mentally as well. Now, you must follow me, Tienshinhan, we've got to get you suited up. Those garments are not suitable for a student of the Crane Hermit."

He turned sharply and walked towards the edge of the forest. Tien noticed with a thrill of horror that Shen's bundle was no bigger than his own, Chiaotzu's small frame barely making any impression in it at all. There was no way to tell if what Shen had concealed in his bundle was just a bundle of clothes or a small child.

Tien bowed his head as he walked slowly towards the edge of the clearing. He would do exactly as Shen ordered him to. He had to protect Chiaotzu the only way he could. No matter what it took.

* * *

AN. Aw, now that's not nice. Poor Chiaotzu... Poor Tien... What terrible circumstances. I wonder whatever could happen next! Please review XD


	9. Chapter 9

AN. And suddently (almost magically) they're in town again. Ah, the horror!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Tien held his arms out as the woman slid the tape measure around his chest, his head bowed. Shen stood in the doorway, a smug smirk on his narrow face, his hands held behind his back. All Tien could see of Chiaotzu was the black cloth tied tightly around Shen's back, the angle the old man was standing making it possible to see the very slight bump Chiaotzu made. Tien's lips tightened in a line and he averted his gaze, guilt spreading through him.

_Now, Tienshinhan, I have some conditions._

Tien looked up as Shen's voice sounded in his head.

_What are they?_ he asked, his mental voice quiet and resigned.

_Now, Tienshinhan, try to sound enthusiastic,_ Shen scolded. _Your friend is very excited to be here._

Chiaotzu's voice sounded briefly in Tien's mind, a loud terrified wail, even his mental voice stained by his sobs. _Tien!_

Tien's muscles tensed and he inadvertently turned his head towards Shen. _Chiaotzu!_

_That's enough_, Shen said coldly. _You would do well to remember that I can block your thoughts at any point. It's quite tiring blocking him from you, you know. He hasn't stopped calling for you ever since I caught him._

_C-Chiaotzu-kun…_ Tien's stomach twisted, his muscles going lax, and he fought back tears. _What are your conditions?_

_You will refer to me as 'Master',_ Shen said. _You will uphold the traditions of the Crane Hermit, including the way we treat strangers and enemies._

_Which is?_

_You will show disdain for all people,_ Shen said. _You will be, for lack of a better phrase, a heartless bastard. Spiteful, ruthless, bloodthirsty. These are all characteristics you must portray. Don't, and the child suffers._

_I will,_ Tien said quickly. _Don't hurt him._

_You will wear my uniform with pride,_ Shen continued. _You don't have to wear it while you fight, but you must at all other times. You will give all impressions of being a proud member of the Crane Hermit school, and show respect for my house._

_Understood._

_You will also take any opportunity presented to you to harm those ridiculous Turtle students. They will pay, Tienshinhan, and you will be the one to do it._

_Got it._ Tien paused, lowering his arms as the woman slipped away, scribbling on a piece of paper. _If I do everything you ask, will you let Chiaotzu go?_

_What of yourself, Tienshinhan?_

_I know you won't let me escape again,_ Tien said quietly, lowering his head. _But… I cannot let Chiaotzu suffer as I did. I will do anything you ask, just let him go when you're done._

_I'll consider it,_ Shen said thoughtfully. _We will see how things go in the meantime. _

Tien closed his eyes, his guilt spreading fire through his stomach. He knew that was the best he would get for now, but he had to do what he could. He just wished he could talk to Chiaotzu, that he could comfort him. His sobs had stopped, but he knew that the young boy was probably still crying, still terrified, probably very confused. If he really had been calling for Tien telepathically this entire time, he would have no idea why Tien wasn't responding, wasn't trying to help him.

That thought made his guilt increase triple-fold, pain spreading through him. Having Chiaotzu in so much pain and so close, and being unable to do anything about it was painful. He couldn't comfort him, couldn't wipe away his tears, couldn't do anything. It was awful.

"Your clothes are ready," the woman said quietly. Tien jumped, then held out his hands. She laid the cloth in his arms, and he closed his eyes, his hands curling into fists. He would rather die than put on this uniform again, but if he didn't he would suffer so much more than that.

He pulled off his normal clothes and reluctantly put on the Crane uniform. It weighed heavily on his shoulders, making him slump forward slightly. His eyes fell on the bundle on Shen's back, and with his exceptional sight he caught the slight shifting of movement from inside.

_No, Chiaotzu-kun_, Tien thought quietly. _Don't move. If you move and she notices, you'll be in trouble._

The shifting movement ceased, and Tien repressed a sigh of relief.

"Come, Tienshinhan," Shen said coldly. "We must get to Papaya Island. That is where the Tenkaichi Budokai is held, after all, and it is quite a distance."

"Yes, Master," Tien said quietly. Shen's lips twitched up in a superior smirk as he turned his back sharply, striding purposefully from the room. Tien followed close behind, his eyes fixed on the bump that was Chiaotzu.

His heart seemed frozen in a solid block in his chest, his entire body capable only of the simple motion of walking. Even that seemed like a struggle, requiring active thought to put one foot in front of the other. His hands clenched into fists at his side, his teeth digging into the inside of his cheek.

He didn't send his apologies, his comforts, his calming comments to the young boy trapped so close to Shen, didn't dare to. If Shen heard, then there was no saying what he would to Chiaotzu, and Tien would die if anything bad happened to him.

"Master," Tien said quietly, his voice barely audible above the bustling street.

"What, Tienshinhan?"

"Please…let him go, Master… I can't stand having him in pain; he's everything to me."

"I know." Tien's stomach clenched at Shen's casual tone. "I know why you said that aloud as well, Tien, and it won't do much good. Even if he heard, his predicament has not improved."

"Understood."

Tien lowered his head, his eyes still fixed on the cloth around Shen's back. There was a shifting motion, then two joint bumps appeared. Tien knew Chiaotzu was stretching his hands out, barely making an impression in the thick cloth, reaching for Tien. Tien clenched his eyes shut, tears burning in his eyes.

He would do whatever Shen said, just as long as Chiaotzu was unharmed. The moment he saw his chance, he would grab Chiaotzu and run. That would probably not be until after the Budokai, but then Shen's guard would invariably drop, and he would get a chance, just as he had all those years ago. He would not, however, leave without Chiaotzu. As long as Chiaotzu was in Shen's power, so too was Tien. They were linked now, brothers forever, and Tien would never abandon the young boy. Never.

* * *

AN. Right, so, Tien has a plan. But will it have the chance to come to fruition? Or will fate intervene first?? Please review XD


	10. Chapter 10

AN. And now, to introduce a whole lot of familiar faces. Now remember, I've messed with the ages (as I said at the start) so it's not canon. That's why this is an AU. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Tien tried to control his nausea, repressing the swirling feeling in his stomach. Two days had passed since Shen had found him and Chiaotzu, and he hadn't eaten once in that entire time. He had not been allowed to see Chiaotzu at all, and it was slowly spreading ice through him. They had arrived in Papaya Island that morning, landing in Papaya Airport and taking a taxi directly to the stadium. They were still in the taxi now, the bundle containing Chiaotzu held loosely on Shen's lap.

Tien glanced over at it, biting on the inside of his cheek. His heart clenched as he noted the complete stillness of it, the utter lack of movement. He didn't want to know why Chiaotzu was so still, why he hadn't moved, not just during the taxi ride, but during the trip in the plane as well. That had been a ten hour flight, and yet Chiaotzu had not moved once.

"We're nearly there," Shen said. His eyes narrowed and Tien recoiled slightly. "Park a little way away."

The taxi pulled to a stop two hundred metres away from the entrance. Shen opened the door and easily got out, handing a few notes through the window to the driver. Tien got out as well, his eyes widening as Shen carelessly tied the bundle containing Chiaotzu around his back again.

"Come, Tienshinhan," Shen said. "They are there. It is time for you to meet your adversaries."

Tien nodded, his arms held rigidly at his sides as he followed Shen, his eyes fixed on the bump that was Chiaotzu. It was only because he was watching this so diligently that he knew when to stop.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Turtle Hermit," Shen said coldly. Tien kept his eyes fixed on Chiaotzu, his face blank.

"Still alive, are you, Shen?" the voice of another old man said congenially. "What a surprise."

"Where are your students, Roshi?" Shen spat. "This is a fighting tournament, not a garden party. Those three won't stand a chance against my student."

Tien lightly bit the inside of his cheek. Three against one didn't bode well. Maybe these students were as dishonourable as Shen, and would team up on him the minute he got inside. That would suck, and Chiaotzu would probably pay for his weakness.

Then again, he was pretty strong now. Maybe he would be able to defeat them. It was always a possibility.

"Is this your student then?" the other old man asked, sounding coolly surprised. "Well, he's quite formidable, isn't he? Seems a little bashful though."

_Remember, Tienshinhan. He will pay. _Shen's voice was cold in Tien's head, sending ice shooting through. Again, Chiaotzu's voice echoed in his mind briefly, his terrified wails quietened to a frightened whimper.

_Tien…_

Tien lifted his head, forcing a smirk onto his face. He took in the short old man (presumably the Turtle Hermit Shen had been complaining about earlier) and the three men behind him. They were all dressed in suits that looked both uncomfortable and out of place. Two of the men were tall, the other short, though Tien knew they were all a little older than him. The short one was bald, the six dots on his forehead marking him as a previous student of the Oniji monastery. One of the taller two had long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, a scar crossing his cheek and traversing over his eye. The other had spiky black hair and was staring at Tien with wide innocent eyes.

Tien forced himself to maintain his smirk, meeting eyes with each of them in turn. With the exception of the spiky haired student, he was met with hostility and anger. The spiky haired man stared at him with honest confusion, but no animosity.

"Tienshinhan will crush your students," Shen said coldly.

"Tienshinhan?" the scarred man asked, his eyes wide. "I've heard of him! He's a legend! He fought in all these tournaments and won every single one! Then he just disappears, not to be seen again for sometimes weeks at a time."

Tien's eyes flitted towards the bundle, but he forced them back to the scarred man.

"That's right," Shen said, smirking. "His training has been quite varied. I sent him to fight in tournaments, then kept him at the dojo for a while to do other training."

Tien bit the inside of his cheek hard. He tasted blood and bit harder, determined not to say anything.

"Yamcha, Krillin and Goku are quite formidable in their own right," the Turtle Hermit said placidly. "I'm sure we'll be in for a great fight, not matter when they go up against each other."

"I think it's an unfair fight," Shen said coldly. "These buffoons against Tienshinhan. We've got the advantage, I'd have to say."

"Shut up," the short bald student spat.

"Calm down, Krillin," the scarred man said. "This guy just talks big."

"Yeah, but his student hasn't said a word," the spiky haired man said thoughtfully.

Chiaotzu's voice rang in Tien's head, a quiet, terrified whimper. _Tien, I'm scared…_

"Master Shen has said everything that needs to be said," Tien said coldly, though his stomach clenched. "You don't stand a chance against me."

"Cocky bastard aren't you," the scarred man said, his anger just noticeable in his voice. "You're definitely the Tienshinhan I've heard about. Only a fighter who's won as much as you have would be that confident."

"Not to mention the third eye," Tien said, his smirk widening, sickness sinking into him. "That's what I'm best known for. Or are you blind as well as weak?"

"You son-of-a-"

"Yamcha," the Turtle Hermit said. "This isn't productive."

Tien flicked his gaze to the third man, waiting for him to say something, anything that would make fighting him a little bit easier. He wasn't in luck this time. The man, Goku by the process of elimination, blinked at him, his eyes wide and strangely perceptive.

"Come, Tienshinhan," Shen said coldly. "Let's leave the rabble to rot."

He turned sharply, Tien's view of Chiaotzu's bundle blocked briefly. Tien forced himself to make a small noise of scorn before he turned and followed, lowering his gaze again, his superior smirk falling away. His hands clenched into fists as he walked, his teeth digging into the inside of his cheek. He was very proud of his acting; he had never tried it before and he had done very well at convincing the others he was a heartless bastard. They couldn't know that Tien was being forced to do this, had to think that he was doing this of his own free will. It added another level of difficulty to his predicament, but he would persevere, for Chiaotzu's sake.

* * *

AN. Oo, Tien's a surprisingly good actor. Well, when it counts. How will he cope? I know, but you'll have to wait to find out. Please review XD


	11. Chapter 11

AN. And now the evening.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Tien sat on his bed, his head buried in his hands, his eyes clenched tightly shut. His stomach was twisting into tight knots, nausea rising in him. He was in his hotel room, the door shut but not locked. Shen's room was opposite, and he had locked himself in. Chiaotzu was trapped inside that madman's room with him, and there was nothing Tien could do about it.

He swung his head up as the doorknob turned. He recoiled as the door opened, his heart clenching, his hands falling back onto his lap. Shen stepped in, his hands held behind his back, his lips curled in a cruel smirk. Tien folded his upper body over in a brief bow, before leaning backwards again.

"Tienshinhan," Shen said coldly.

"Yes, Master?"

"You did well today. I'm pleased with how you treated those jokes. As such, I will reward you."

"Thank you, Master."

Tien closed his eyes, his lips tightening. When he was a student to Shen before, he had learnt that punishment involved a beating, while a reward was a quiet word of congratulations. He was, therefore, very surprised when Shen's voice rang out again.

"Catch."

Tien lifted his head, his eyes wide as Shen casually tossed a bundle of cloth towards him. His heart lifted, hope and disbelieving joy spreading through him. He caught the bundle gently, making sure not to jostle what was inside too harshly. He cradled it close to his chest before carefully undoing it, his heart rate tripling.

Chiaotzu was nestled in the black cloth, curled in a tight ball. His tied hands were held close to his chest, his legs curled up close to him. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, the skin beneath them red and raw. His cheeks were still wet, and as Tien watched more tears started to roll down them. The black gag was still in place over his mouth, a stark contrast to his white skin.

Tien cradled Chiaotzu in one arm, tears of relief welling in his eyes. He quickly pulled the gag down off Chiaotzu's face, leaving it to hang loosely around his neck, then gently wiped away the tears that streaked his cheeks. Chiaotzu's eyes flew open, the terror and pain in them soon replaced by blissful relief.

"Tien!" he cried, pushing himself forward. His tied hands twined into Tien's shirt, his face burying close to Tien's chest.

Tien wrapped his arms tightly around Chiaotzu, his tears spilling over onto his cheeks. Joy, simple euphoric joy was spreading through him, warming his chilled heart and sending waves of relief through him. His guilt increased triple-fold as he felt the rope binding Chiaotzu's hands and feet.

"Tien, you're here, you're really here. I called for you, I never stopped calling."

Tien clenched his eyes shut, holding Chiaotzu closer. The disbelieving joy in the young boy's voice only made his guilt increase.

"I'm so sorry, Chiaotzu-kun," he whispered, pressing his face close to the crown to Chiaotzu's head. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed with you."

"You haven't left me," Chiaotzu said, his voice hiccupping up and down as he started to cry again. "I was so scared, but you haven't left me. You're really here."

"Yes, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered, his heart clenching. He pressed his lips to the crown of Chiaotzu's head, his eyes closing as he gently rubbed Chiaotzu's back. "I'll never leave you."

"He found me," Chiaotzu said, his voice even more disbelieving. "He found me. I was hiding, just like you told me to, and he found me. He grabbed me and laughed and… It hurt, Tien. It hurt so much."

"Shh," Tien murmured, guilt washing over him again. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you again, Chiaotzu-kun. I won't."

"Who is he?" Chiaotzu sobbed. "Why is he doing this to us?'

Tien lifted his eyes to where Shen was still standing in the doorway, his hands folded behind his back, a superior smirk on his face.

"He's my old sensei," Tien said quietly. "He wants me to do his dirty work."

Chiaotzu pulled away, his breath still coming in hiccupping sobs. His eyes were wide and confused as he stared up at Tien, rimmed with red from his constant crying. His hands were still tightly twined in Tien's shirt, and Tien flinched when he saw the rough rope tied tightly around them, Chiaotzu's white skin rubbed red-raw by the harsh material.

"Chiaotzu-kun," he said quietly, lifting one of his hands, intent on untying the tight knots. "You're…"

"Don't untie him, Tienshinhan," Shen said coldly. Chiaotzu shrank closer to Tien, a frightened gasp escaping his lips. Tien held Chiaotzu closer, shielding him with his arms, his eyes narrowing.

"The ropes are hurting him," Tien said quietly. "You said you wouldn't hurt him unless I did something wrong. I'm doing what you want, so stop hurting him."

"Leave the ropes," Shen said shortly. "They're insurance."

Chiaotzu sniffled quietly and Tien held him close, his hand cupping the back of his head, murmuring a soft comfort.

"Tien," Chiaotzu whimpered, pulling himself closer. "I'm scared."

"I know, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered, rubbing his thumb over Chiaotzu's skin. "I'm here, don't worry."

"He wants to hurt me," Chiaotzu whimpered. "He wants to kill me." He tilted his head back, his eyes bored into Tien's, wide and desperate. "He won't let me go, Tien. Don't listen to what he says; he's going to kill me when he's got what he wants from you."

"C-Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know, I just do." Chiaotzu buried his face into Tien's chest, his tears soaking into Tien's shirt. "He's going to kill me no matter what you do. But he'll make me watch…he'll make me…" He trailed off, his eyes clenching shut, shaking his head back and forth. "I don't want to see you get hurt, Tien! I couldn't stand it!"

"Shh, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien murmured, lifting his eyes to Shen. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"I'm so scared," Chiaotzu whimpered. "It's so dark in that thing. I sometimes think I can hear you, but it's always just _him_." The hate and anger he put into that word chilled down to Tien's stomach.

"You'll be safe as long as you stay quiet," Tien whispered. "If someone hears you we'll both be punished. I know it's scary, Chiaotzu-kun, but you need to stay strong, alright?"

"Alright, Tien," Chiaotzu said quietly. "I'll do my best."

Shen stepped forward. Tien's heart sank.

"Master, please, can he just stay here a little longer?"

"It's already been too long, Tienshinhan." Shen stepped even closer, holding out his hands. "You've spent too long together."

"Tien," Chiaotzu moaned desperately, clutching tight to Tien's shirt. Tien's grip tightened as Shen stepped forward, turning to shield the young boy with his own body.

"Please, Master," Tien pleaded. "Please, don't take him away."

"I'm not going to take him away, Tienshinhan." Tien froze, his eyes wide, a bubble of hope beginning to form in his chest. Chiaotzu sniffled, keeping his face pressed to Tien's shirt. Shen held out his hands, a smirk touching his lips. "You're going to give him to me."

"What?!" Tien recoiled, his grip on Chiaotzu tightening further. This was too much. He couldn't just hand over his brother, his Chiaotzu. That was ludicrous. While there was breath in his body he would protect Chiaotzu no matter what, and last time he checked that didn't include handing him over to insane psychopaths. "I…I can't."

"Hand him over, Tienshinhan," Shen commanded softly. "Now."

Tien looked down at Chiaotzu, tears rolling down his cheeks. The young boy was so small, so innocent. He had never harmed any living thing in his life, and was so gentle that he probably never would. He hated violence as much as he hated being alone; he could stand it, but preferred not to. He was gentle, loving and trusting. Tien couldn't just give him to this madman, it was impossible.

"Tienshinhan, if you don't give him to me I will have to take him," Shen said in a low dangerous voice. "And that will not be pretty for either of you."

Tien felt sick, nausea sinking into his stomach, but he knew he had no other choice. He gently detached Chiaotzu's tight grip, tears spilling down his cheeks as he pressed a long desperate kiss to Chiaotzu's forehead.

"I'm…so sorry, Chiaotzu-kun." He held Chiaotzu out, his heart feeling as though it was ripping in two.

"I love you, Tien."

Tien swung his head up, tears splashing onto his uniform. Chiaotzu was crying too, but his tears were silent, his chest still as tears rolled down his cheeks. His voice had been quiet, calm and controlled, filled with love and trust. His eyes were fixed on Tien's, fear and sorrow in his gaze.

"I love you too, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered hoarsely. Shen roughly grabbed Chiaotzu from Tien's hands, tucking him carelessly under one arm. Tien's hands fell back to his sides, shaking slightly, feeling cold and light as Chiaotzu's weight had been taken from him. "I will always love you."

Shen's eyes narrowed and he roughly pulled the gag back up over Chiaotzu's mouth. Chiaotzu let out a choked sob that was muffled behind the gag, and Tien's stomach clenched.

"Now, Tienshinhan," Shen said coldly. "Tomorrow is the preliminaries. If you have to fight one of the Turtle students during that time it's too bad, but I think the chances are you'll be facing them in the actual tournament. Then I want you to crush all three of them in the ring. No mercy, understood?"

"Yes, Master," Tien said quietly. "I understand."

"Good. Now get a good night's sleep. Don't worry about the kid; he'll be very comfortable."

"Please don't hurt him," Tien pleaded hoarsely, stretching out one hand. "Please."

"I won't hurt him for now," Shen said coldly. "And if you're lucky you may see him briefly in the morning."

Tien's heart soared at that, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen. With Shen, he had never been lucky.

"Sleep well, Tienshinhan."

"Good night, Master." Tien faltered, then added quietly. "Don't be scared, Chiaotzu-kun. I won't abandon you."

Shen turned sharply and left, slamming the door behind him. Tien carelessly pulled off his Crane uniform, slipping quietly into the wide bed. His heart froze, his stomach flipping over as he considered where Chiaotzu was sleeping, how Shen was treating him. It was a scary thought, but he didn't banish it. He wouldn't abandon Chiaotzu, and to him to even not think of him was a form of abandonment.

"I love you, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered quietly, rolling onto his side, unknowingly holding a spare pillow gently to him. "I will protect you. I promise." It took him a while but he eventually fell into a shallow, uneasy sleep.

* * *

AN. One of my favourite chapters so far. There are others (later), but this has just a hint of despair which I quite like. I'm a strange person, I know, but there you have it. Please review XD


	12. Chapter 12

AN. And here is chapter 12. Sorry it took so long: I've been very busy. I'm playing in the orchestra for the King and I (a Cairns Choral Society production) and opening night is tonight. It should be great, I'm very excited XD Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Tien bowed slightly, his hands still held rigidly by his sides. Shen stood in front of him, his hands clasped behind his back, beneath the bundle that held Chiaotzu.

"I…will not let you down, Master," Tien said quietly, his eyes clenching shut. "Please…don't hurt him."

"If you fail, he will receive much worse than pain," Shen said coldly.

Tien's stomach clenched in a tight knot, and he nodded quietly. "I will not fail," he said. "I…can't fail."

"Good. Now, get inside."

Tien bowed again, then turned his back sharply and walked inside the hall. He stiffened when he heard Shen's taunting voice echo in his head.

_Just as a little inspiration, I'll let you have a short talk with your little friend._

Tien's lips curled up in a disbelieving smile, his eyes widening, until Chiaotzu's quiet, scared voice entered his mind and all joy flew from him.

_Tien… Tien? Are you there? Please be there…it's so dark…I'm so…_

_Chiaotzu-kun! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?_

_No._ The relief in Chiaotzu's voice sent guilt swirling in Tien's stomach. There was a pause, then he said, _Tien, I'm scared. I don't want to be near him. He frightens me._

_He frightens me too, Chiaotzu-kun_, Tien said quietly.

_But, Tien…you're not scared of anything…_

_Everyone is scared of something, Chiaotzu-kun,_ Tien said. _And he's threatening to do what I'm scared of. If you get hurt, I will never forgive myself. _

_He keeps threatening to hurt you, Tien. I don't want to see you hurt. I'm scared what will happen._

_Don't be scared, little brother,_ Tien said, his lips twitching up again. _Nothing will happen to me. And I promise, on all that we have been through together, that I will not let him hurt you._

_I love you, onii-chan._

_I love you too, Chiaotzu-kun._

_That's enough, Tienshinhan._

Tien flinched as Shen's voice intruded on his brief talk with Chiaotzu.

_Please, Master, just a little longer._

_No. Now, go and prove the might of the Crane Hermit._

_Yes, Master._

Tien strode forward, his head bowed. His step was sure as he entered the large auditorium, weaving expertly through the crowds until he reached an empty corner. He leant against the wall, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He heard quiet footsteps and reluctantly opened them, his eyes focusing with a clarity unknown to normal humans, taking in the three men in front of him, each dressed in the orange gi of the Turtle Hermit.

The scarred man was leading the pack, the two others standing close beside him. Yamcha (the scarred one, if Tien's memory served him correctly) and Krillin (the short bald one was memorable by himself) had looks of smug superiority, while the third (Goku, wasn't it?) was blinking at Tien in confusion.

"You look very pensive," Krillin commented. "Worried about the fights?"

Tien bowed his head again, determined to ignore them. He couldn't afford to be worrying about these buffoons now, not with Chiaotzu out there.

"Hey, Krillin asked you a question," Yamcha said coldly. "I suggest you answer."

"Leave me alone," Tien said quietly. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"On what?" Yamcha said.

"Maybe he's just concerned about how stupid he looks in that ridiculous outfit," Krillin said, nudging Yamcha with his elbow. He then directed his attention towards Tien, "I hope you're not going to fight in that."

"I could if I wanted to," Tien muttered.

"Does that mean you're not?" Yamcha asked, blinking.

Tien faltered. He realised that if he said no it could lead to (entirely correct) assumptions on the part of the Turtle students. That would be unacceptable. If they even got a hint that he was doing this because he had been forced to, it was all over for Chiaotzu.

"I prefer to fight without it," Tien said, lifting his eyes to meet Yamcha's. "It increases my mobility."

"Right." Yamcha and Krillin exchanged glances. Tien tried not to grimace at his own stupid mistake. He had to be more careful. One more slip-up like that and he may as well string himself up and save Shen the trouble.

His eyes narrowed as the two men turned back to him, their faces matched in their smugness.

"You do seem worried," Krillin said, his lips curling up.

"Yeah, what's the matter? You got someone waiting for you outside? Is that why you're fighting?"

Tien's mind flashed up a picture of Chiaotzu, his hands and feet bound tightly with rough rope, his mouth covered by the black gag, his cheeks streaked with tears, his eyes red-rimmed from crying. His hands clenched into fists and he pushed himself upright. Now he was easily taller than all of the students, and bent his head slightly to glower at them.

"You have no idea why I'm fighting here," he hissed, his fury burning at everything inside him, consuming him. "You could never understand, not if an eternity passed, the pain I feel now. And if you dare try to intimidate me again, no matter in what form, you will beg me for a quick death within five seconds. Now leave me alone."

He pushed roughly past them, sending Krillin falling backwards and Yamcha reeling into Goku. He didn't wait to see their reactions, didn't dare. If they had said anything else, had even ventured a single word, he would have struck them down there and then. His mind continued to show him the image of Chiaotzu, and had now fixed the young boy's quiet, terrified whimper to the picture.

_Tien…I'm scared._

Tien's nails dug into his palms, his stomach clenching, his normal eyes clenching shut. His third eye gave him a dim image of the room, enough that he could avoid crashing into anyone, but his mind was elsewhere.

_I won't let you down, Chiaotzu-kun,_ he thought, his teeth digging into his lower lip. _I swear it._

_

* * *

_

AN. And here is the end of chapter 12. Oh, the confrontations. It's not good, eh? Please review XD


	13. Chapter 13

AN. Okay, once again guests are staying at our house from today onwards. I don't know when they leave or where they are going to sleep. I'm guessing in the room with internet access. Therefore I might not be able to update for a while. As it is, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it will keep you going until I get a chance to update again XD

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tien's eyes narrowed as his opponent stepped into the ring, and he uncrossed his arms slowly. He had, thank Kami, shed his Crane uniform, leaving it in the tiny locker he had been given. The long pants, belt and shoes were no different to the clothes he usually wore to fight, and he could almost pretend this was just a normal tournament. But this wasn't a normal tournament. This was the Tenkaichi Budokai, though he wouldn't have known it from his opponents thus far.

This was his last match before he qualified for the quarter-finals, he just had to defeat this man and he would be one step closer to avenging Tao and saving Chiaotzu. That was all he needed to know, all he needed for confidence.

"You're going down, brat," the man said roughly, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Tien repressed the urge to roll his eyes and slipped easily into his fighting stance. He could see the three Turtle students watching him from the corner of his eye, and tried to fight the urge to yell at them. They'd been watching him all day, always remaining where they thought he couldn't see them. Ha, what a joke! He had three eyes, for Kami's sake; how could he _not_ see them?

His opponent, while obviously a man highly skilled in the art of underground wrestling, had no discipline at all. His fighting stance had left great holes in his defence; one over his stomach, the back of his neck, his left ankle, just right of his nose, both pectorals and the small of his back. Tien was surprised he had gotten this far, with such a flawed fighting style.

As soon as he got the notice to start he darted forward, aiming for the opening over the back of his neck. The flat of his hand tapped lightly on the spot, and the man keeled over. Tien turned to where the umpire was counting, shaking his head slightly.

"He's not going to wake up for three days at the least," he said quietly. "You don't need to bother. I'd get the stretcher here, if I were you."

"Uh…right… Opponent number 99 qualifies! Can we get a stretcher?"

Tien turned and jumped out of the ring, crossing his arms as he walked with his head bowed to the corner again. He was in the quarterfinals. Thank Kami for that. A few minutes passed, before the rest of the finalists were determined. He waited until he was called into the front room, glancing around. Damn, the Turtle students were already standing there, huddled together. They all cast glances at him, and this time he did roll his eyes. He leant against the wall, crossing his arms and bowing his head. He clenched his eyes shut as he concentrated.

_Master Shen, I'm in the quarterfinals._

_Very good, Tienshinhan. I was worried, you seemed to be taking your time._

_No, Master. I fought as quickly as I could. I haven't faced the Turtle students yet, but they're in the quarterfinals as well._

_Excellent. I expect you to crush them all._

_Master…_ Tien's voice was hesitant, nerves twisting his stomach. _Can I…talk to Chiaotzu again? Please?_

_Fine._ Shen sounded grudging, but Tien's heart lifted and his lips curled up in a smile. _But only because you've done so well today._

Tien waited for a moment, before venturing cautiously, _Chiaotzu-kun?_

_Tien!_ His voice was loud, relieved in Tien's mind. _He's letting me talk to you! Why is he being so nice?_

_Because I'm in the quarterfinals. Are you alright, Chiaotzu-kun? Has he hurt you?_

_No…_ There was a short pause where Tien's stomach sank. _The ropes…they're… _Another pause, this one with a slightly embarrassed tone to it. _The ropes really hurt, Tien. I think I'm starting to bleed…_

_Just a second, Chiaotzu-kun. I'm going to try something. Don't be scared, but I'm going to be quiet for just a few moments. I'm still here, though, I won't leave._

_Alright, onii-chan…_

Tien closed his eyes tighter, his teeth baring in a snarl, his hands curling into tight fists. He reached deeper into Chiaotzu's mind, feeling the familiar warmth as Chiaotzu's mind embraced him, drew him closer. He started to feel Chiaotzu's emotions, his fear, his terror, his relief, his sorrow. He felt the heavy cloth surrounding him, the suffocating darkness pressing on him from all sides, the rough ropes biting into his wrists and ankles. He could feel the pain in Chiaotzu's body, pain from bruises inflicted all over his body. But most of all he felt the overwhelming agony in Chiaotzu's wrists and ankles, the skin so sensitive that even the smallest movement sent pain shooting through him. He clenched his eyes tighter, then with a concentrated thought pulled that pain out of Chiaotzu's body and into his own.

He let out an involuntary gasp, hunching forward, his hands holding tight to his wrists. He looked at them, gingerly lifting up the edge of his wrist-guard. The skin was red and raw, almost rubbed to the point of bleeding. His ankles were in the same state, his shoes digging into the raw skin. He winced, clenching his eyes shut against the pain. How had Chiaotzu managed to deal with this in silence?

_Tien? Are you there? Have you gone again…?_

_Ch-Chiaotzu-kun…I'm…right here. _Tien fought to regain control of his mind, shaking his head slightly. _Is that better?_

_What did you do, Tien? It doesn't hurt anymore…what did you do?_

_I took your pain._ Tien smiled slightly, catching his breath again. _You're scared enough without having that as well. _

_But, Tien…_

_No, Chiaotzu-kun. I won't let you suffer like that._

_Tienshinhan, that's enough. _

Tien flinched again, clenching his eyes shut against Shen's cold voice.

_Master, can I please hold him again tonight? Please?_

_We'll see how you go in the tournament. See you outside, Tienshinhan._

_Yes, Master._

"Hey, what's up with you?"

Tien swung his head up, still holding onto his wrists, his eyes narrowing. The three Turtle students were standing in front of him again, Yamcha once again leading the pack. It was he who had asked the question.

"Nothing," Tien said quietly.

"Didn't look like nothing," Krillin said. "You just randomly hunched over. And what's up with your wrists? You hurt 'em when you were fighting?"

"No." Tien released his wrists, suppressing a wince as his wrist-guards rubbed against the sore skin. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Yamcha asked, his tone beyond disbelieving.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Tien fought to keep his tone steady, trying desperately to ignore the pain in his wrists and ankles. At least Chiaotzu wasn't in pain anymore.

"Look, we just came to talk," Krillin said. "Don't you think this fight between our schools is stupid? Why can't we just settle this like civilised people?"

"One of you killed Tao," Tien said shortly, flicking his gaze between the three of them. "I must avenge him."

"Yamcha? Did you kill someone?" Krillin asked, his eyes wide.

"No!" Yamcha slapped Krillin over the back of the head. "Don't be stupid."

"Tao Pai Pai was a killer," Goku said suddenly, making his two friends jump. "I had to kill him, or he'd have killed my friends."

_You've got that right,_ Tien thought.

"You killed my…master," Tien said coldly. Yes, that sounded right. More than right, it sounded _convincing_, and that was the important thing. "You will pay."

"But Goku wouldn't have done it if he wasn't a bad guy," Krillin said. "There's no reason to take this too far."

"I disagree," Tien said. He crossed his arms, his glare stony. "Everything I believe in depends on me defeating him."

"Wow…" Yamcha and Krillin exchanged glances, before looking towards Goku.

"Hey, Goku…you alright?" Krillin asked.

Goku was staring at Tien with an intensity that Tien didn't like. That gaze seemed to see right through his heartless façade, right down to his soul, focusing on the worry and love he had for Chiaotzu.

"Look," Yamcha said, focusing on Tien again. "There's no reason for us to fight."

"Wrong. There is every reason to fight." Tien pulled back his shoulders, fighting to control his tears. Chiaotzu…think of Chiaotzu… "Men must fight to…" _protect…_ "avenge those they love."

"Did you really love this master of yours?" Krillin asked, wide-eyed.

"How could a killer be such a good teacher that his students loved him?" Yamcha asked, tilting his head slightly to the right.

Tien lowered his head, clenching his hands into fists.

"Everything I love hinges on this fight," he said quietly. "Everything I care about… If I lose…" He shook his head violently, making the three in front of him step back in surprise. "Losing in not an option." He lifted his eyes, meeting Yamcha's. "You cannot beat me. I will not be defeated. I refuse to be beaten."

He pushed past them, fighting to control the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. His vision tinted with red from rage, while at the same time his chest felt like a solid block of ice from fear and tears of guilt and sorrow welled in his eyes. He thought he would go mad; it was too much to feel at once. And all because that ruthless bastard had taken Chiaotzu. If he hadn't left that morning none of this would have happened. He would have entered the tournament on his own terms, maybe even made friends with these men. As it was he was going to defeat them, and he would do so as ruthlessly as possible.

* * *

AN. Ah, I do take some little writing tricks from my favourite authors... Then again, who doesn't? It's not that noticable...thanks to the different genre... anyway, I hope you liked it: please review XD


	14. Chapter 14

AN. Okay, here is chapter 14. My friends haven't left yet, but they're very kindly letting me use the computer. Big clap for them XD Anyway, now the fighting really starts (not really XD) and I hope you enjoy the buildup to the first fight.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tien crossed his arms, standing quietly at the back of the group. The commentator was standing at the front holding a clipboard and eight rolled up pieces of paper. Two men had already gone up (a fool named Pamputt who had obviously gotten in on pure luck and a sumo wrestler named Bodar who had shook the floor as he walked forward).

"Ran-fan?"

"Here."

A young woman, the only woman in the room, stepped forward and daintily dipped her hand into the box. She pulled out seven, putting her against Pamputt's eight. Bodar had drawn three, and had yet to be paired up.

"Uh…Taku?"

"Yep."

Tien's eyes narrowed as a short, stocky man stepped forward. He looked familiar, almost as though Tien had met him before. Tien's eyes widened slightly as Taku sent him a hate filled glance. What the -? Taku reached in one hand and pulled out six, putting him in yet another unmatched fight.

"I hope I fight you," he hissed at Tien as he passed, making Tien raise his eyebrows.

Fantastic…now he had another enemy in this godforsaken tournament. That was now four against one. How was he supposed to compete with that? What had he even done to piss off this man? It must have been something bad, there was no way he'd be so outraged otherwise.

"Yamcha?"

"Here."

Yamcha stepped forward and pulled out two, meaning that there were no other empty fights. No matter what number Tien pulled, he would have an opponent. He averted his gaze as Yamcha sent him a hostile look. Two out of four, let's see if the other two followed their lead.

"Krillin?"

"Yeah."

Krillin walked forward and pulled out four, pitting him against the sumo wrestler. He shrugged then stepped back with his little group, grinning widely. This left two options now, Taku and Yamcha.

"Goku?"

"Hi again," Goku said congenially as he stepped forward, his face splitting into a wide grin. "That suit's even nicer than last time!"

"Why thank you," the commentator said, smugly touching the tip of his lapel. "Please, draw."

Goku put in one hand, then drew out a five. He blinked at it for a moment, then everyone jumped as Taku let out a loud cry of disappointment.

"No! I have to fight this bastard!" Taku yelled, pointing one short finger at Tien. Tien averted his eyes, bowing his head and crossing his arms tighter.

"Wow, you're good at making friends," Yamcha said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Tien said quietly. "I don't even know this man."

"Wrong! You humiliated me!" Taku yelled. "I was the champion, and then this arsehole comes and knocks me flat with one hit! I've never regained my popularity!"

Tien's eyes widened, his arms falling loosely by his sides.

"I remember," he said slowly. "The first real fight I ever fought. I needed the money because it was getting close to winter and Chi-" He broke off sharply, lowering his head and turning away. He had almost slipped again. Damn.

"I thought Shen said he was the one who sent you to fight," Krillin said slowly, staring hard at Tien.

Damn. He hadn't _almost_ slipped up, he bloody well had.

"He wanted me to get the money," Tien said shortly.

"And who's 'Chi'?" Yamcha asked. "A girlfriend?"

Tien flinched, his stomach twisting, his heart clenching. Oh Kami. He hadn't just slipped, he had completely and utterly screwed himself up. Damn. Damn damn damn. How the hell was he going to get out of this?

"My training partner," Tien said, in what he hoped was a convincing voice. "She left the school shortly after that, choosing to go live as a hermit in the mountains. Never saw her again." Yes, that was good.

"What did she do?"

Shit. Another hole to dig himself out of.

"She didn't do anything. She needed what we all needed," Tien said. "Warm clothes." It was true. Chiaotzu had needed warm clothes, but these fools didn't need to know the _boy_ himself had only been a few months old at the time.

"Right…"

"Look, it's not important," Tien said, pointedly averting his eyes. "The point is the fight between you and I happened five years ago, when I was 15 and not taking any fight seriously. It was a stupid little fight in a shitty little ring. If you still begrudge me because I beat you, it has nothing to do with me."

"Uh…" The commentator blinked, tilting his head. "You're Tienshinhan, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well everyone else has a number so you'll have to be number one. So, in the first fight we have Tienshinhan against Yamcha. Then we have Bodar against Krillin. Then we have Goku against Taku. And finally, Ran-fan against Pamputt. We're looking forward to a good fight this year, so don't let us down."

Tien was uncomfortably aware of the Turtle students' eyes on him, and fought hard to repress his annoyance. Damn. Why the hell had he said that? Now they were suspicious. If they said anything, even one measly word about this to Shen, Chiaotzu was in big trouble.

"Our first match is between Yamcha and Tienshinhan. Are our fighters ready?"

"Yep." Yamcha cracked his knuckles, smiling widely. Tien nodded, crossing his arms.

"Good, then we can begin. I'll just go out and introduce you."

"Could you say hi to Lunch for me?" Yamcha asked. "She's my girlfriend. Hottest body ever." Tien rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Anyone you want to say hi to?"

Tien faltered, toying with the idea, before dismissing it. "No," he said shortly. "There's no one."

"Alright then. When you hear your name please step out into the ring."

The commentator disappeared through the arch. Tien followed, stopping behind the simple screen that blocked him from the audience. He could hear the loud cheers, the cries, the cat-calls. He wondered how many of those people were cheering for Yamcha, and how many were cheering for him.

"Sure you don't want to reconsider? We can still talk this through like civilised human beings."

"Not an option," Tien said, not turning around. Yamcha sounded as though he was right behind him, the veiled plea in his voice almost sickening to hear. "You'll be dust before you know it."

"Suit yourself. I'll make sure your girlfriend 'Chi' sends you some flowers in hospital."

Tien's vision tinted with red as rage swelled in his gut. How dare this man say even part of Chiaotzu's name? He was an ignorant fool, and his ridiculous little taunts, taunts that would have bounced off Tien at any other time, now infuriated him beyond reasonable levels.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Tien hissed. "You'll regret the day you dared to mock my brother."

"Brother?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Buggering bollocking hell. Oh Kami damn his big mouth.

"Yes, baka. My brother." Tien's teeth bared in a snarl. He had dug himself into a hole, there was no point in him even trying to get out of it now. Yamcha would probably be unconscious for a week after this fight, which was more than enough time to win the tournament, crush the other Turtle students and get Chiaotzu back. "Mock him again and you will die."

"But…I thought Chi was your training partner…"

"You really are as dumb as you look," Tien said, an angry laugh bursting from his lips. "My only sparring partner was Tao Pai Pai. His name isn't Chi, baka."

"Stop calling me that!" Yamcha yelled. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are!" Tien shouted. "And I'm going to show you how weak you are on top of that!"

"Our first fighter is Tienshinhan, a student of the Crane Hermit, Master Shen!"

Tien clenched his hands into fists as he walked around the barrier, into the wide, square ring. His vision was still tinted red with rage, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"Uh…Tienshinhan looks a little…uh…disgruntled. Anything wrong?"

"Get that baka out here," Tien hissed, "so we can start the fight."

"A-alright then." The commentator took a subtle step away from Tien. "Our next competitor is Yamcha, a student of the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi! These two schools are in fierce competition, and surprisingly Yamcha is only one of _three _students to make it to the tournament! He would like to say a big hello to his girlfriend, Lunch!"

Yamcha stepped out from behind the barrier, to loud cheers and cries of support from the crowd. Tien didn't notice. He only saw his opponent, his rage swelling in him as they eyed each other down.

* * *

AN. And so here it ends. A little bit of a cliff-hanger, but hopefully not enough to annoy anyone XD Stand by for the next chapter in coming days. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

AN. So, now a little bit of influence from the anime/manga, but not very much. Just one little bit of it, a taste of canon, one could say. Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Tien's eyes narrowed as Yamcha approached, his hands curled into tight fists. They stood opposite each other, Yamcha crouching down as he went into his fighting stance. Tien slipped into his, baring his teeth in a snarl.

"You shouldn't have called me baka," Yamcha said, his lips twitching up in a sardonic smile. "I'll have to teach you some manners."

"You should never have brought up my brother," Tien spat, his hands curling into fists. "Even part of his name coming from your mouth is an insult."

"Fighters, are you ready?" the commentator yelled, waving his hands about like a madman and jumping around them both.

"Bring it on," Yamcha said, his smile widening.

Tien didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes dangerously. He managed to repress his surprise as Shen's voice sounded in his head.

_Remember, boy. Ruthless._

_Tien…_

That did it. He wasn't prepared for that, for Chiaotzu's quiet whimper. He fell out of his fighting stance, his rage fading to be quickly replaced with fear, turning his head to look at Shen. He was standing on the edge, the bundle holding Chiaotzu balanced precariously on the boundary between the ring and the audience. Tien's eyes widened.

_Ch-Chiaotzu-kun! Are you there!?! Can you hear me?_

The gong sounded. Yamcha rushed forward. Tien hurried slipped back into his fighting stance, but it was a split second too late. Yamcha's fist slammed into his stomach before he could get his defence up, pushing him backwards a few paces, forcing the air from his lungs. He dodged another punch easily, then jumped over Yamcha's head, landing behind him. He kneed Yamcha hard in the small of his back, making him fall forward onto his knees. Before he could deliver a blow with his hand, Yamcha scurried away, staring at Tien in surprise. Tien went back into his fighting stance, easily recovering his breath.

"You…should be down," Yamcha said, shock and horror in his voice.

"I told you," Tien said coldly. "Losing is not an option."

Yamcha let out a disdainful chuckle. "You slipped though, didn't you? You fell out of fighting stance. Shameful really. I almost had you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tien said coldly. "I thought I'd be a gentleman. Ladies first, after all."

"Shut your mouth!"

Yamcha leapt at Tien, his fist drawing back. Tien relaxed his hands, unhurriedly dodging Yamcha's strikes, before hitting the tips of his fingers repeatedly into Yamcha's stomach. Yamcha's breath whooshed out of his mouth, leaving him to cough and splutter. Tien flicked his fingers carelessly, and Yamcha flew backwards, landing in a heap.

Tien's eyes widened with surprise as Yamcha pushed himself up again. His heart sunk slightly in his chest, his stomach clenching. Damn, this was going to be harder than he'd thought.

"Up again, I see," Tien sneered, raising his hands into a defensive position. "Do you really think that's wise?"

"You…bastard," Yamcha spat, panting slightly. "You…heartless bastard."

"Now that's a bit harsh," Tien said, his hurt hidden by his mocking tone. "You don't even know me."

"I know you're doing this out of spite," Yamcha panted. "But…Goku can defeat you."

"Whether or not Son Goku can defeat me is not the problem here," Tien said coolly. "My current opponent is you, and I intend to crush you."

He ran quickly behind Yamcha, kicking him hard in the back of his legs. Yamcha fell down with a heavy thud, his head smacking on the hard tiles.

"Yamcha!"

Tien heard the blonde girl yell and didn't care. Then, however, he heard the sharp retorts of a pistol, and felt the slight movement of air as the bullets sped towards him. He dodged, all the while keeping his sights on Yamcha. He heard the bullets explode as they hit the wall behind him, the shells clattering quietly to the floor.

"U-unbelievable! If I hadn't have seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it! Tienshinhan has just dodged a great number of bullets fired by a rogue member of the audience! Is he even hurt?!?" Tien shifted his gaze to the commentator, his eyes narrowing. The commentator gaped at him for a moment, before yelling, "I don't believe it, folks! Tienshinhan is unharmed, despite the size and number of those bullets! Did anyone see him move!?!"

Tien's stomach clenched. Damn, he'd shown some of his speed. Oh well, couldn't be helped. It wouldn't have done him much good to just catch the damned things; that would have shown strength as well. Bugger.

"Get up," Tien hissed at Yamcha, his eyes narrowing as his hands curled into fists. "Get up, you pathetic excuse for a martial artist, and face me."

Yamcha forced himself to his feet, panting hard now, one hand pressed to his head.

"That hurt, you bastard," he panted. Tien smiled.

"Would you look at that, now," he taunted. "You're panting like a dog and I'm not even out of breath. Wouldn't you say this is an unfair fight now, Yamcha?"

"You're…cheating."

"You wish." Tien ran quickly to right in front of Yamcha, before slamming his fists repeatedly into Yamcha's stomach. He finished with a strong kick to Yamcha's middle that sent him sprawling on his back, his eyes rolling up to whites.

"One…Two…Three…"

Tien stood tall over Yamcha's unconscious body, his eyes downcast.

_No mercy, Tienshinhan._

Tien nodded as an image, a picture sent by Shen, flew into his mind. Without a word, trying hard to block any rational thought from his mind, he leapt high in the air. Closing his two normal eyes tight, relying only on his third eye to do the aiming, Tien bent one knee and rocketed downwards. His knee connected hard with the middle of Yamcha's shin, and Tien felt the bone snap and the leg twist beneath his own.

_Oh Kami… I…I couldn't have…_

He forced his eyes open, staring at Yamcha's twisted leg. He had broken it. He had actually broken it. He had done exactly as Shen had asked him to do. Oh, Kami forgive him.

He forced a superior smirk on his face as he straightened, though he had turned completely cold.

"I…I can't believe it… Tienshinhan has just broken Yamcha's leg!"

_Tien…you…you didn't…_

Tien flinched inwardly, crossing his arms tight over his chest. Horribly, cruelly, spitefully, Shen had now allowed Chiaotzu to talk to Tien.

_Chiaotzu-kun…I…_

_Tell me you didn't, onii-chan. Tell me he's lying._

_He's not… Shen told me what to do, and sent me a picture of what would have happened if I didn't._

_What…?_

_I…don't want to show you, Chiaotzu-kun. It…it would just upset you._

Unwillingly his mind flashed up with the picture again. In it, Chiaotzu had taken Yamcha's place, while Shen had taken Tien's. Not only was Chiaotzu's leg broken, but both his arms were as well.

_He's going to do worse, isn't he, Tien?_

_I hope not, Chiaotzu-kun…_

_Well done, Tienshinhan._ Tien clenched his eyes shut as Shen's cold tone invaded his mind. _You've done excellently. I couldn't have crushed that damned Turtle better myself._

_Please, Master, can I talk to Chiaotzu again? _

_No. Now, your enemy approaches._

Tien's eyes opened, focusing on the two men running towards him. No, not towards him, towards Yamcha. Goku and Krillin ran right past him, comforting their unconscious friend. Tien had only a moment to wonder what would happen if _he_ had fallen unconscious. Would anyone come to his side, to his aid? Probably not.

Before he had time to think the entire scenario through, Yamcha had been carted off on a weird shape-shifting cat thing, and Son Goku was glaring daggers at him.

"That was cowardly," he said quietly. "He was already unconscious."

Tien bit the inside of his lip, forcing his smirk to widen. "He's alive, why are you complaining?"

"You're a dirty cheat!" Krillin yelled.

Tien laughed coldly. "Vilify me if you want, it won't make any difference," he said. "Little Yamcha will still be as incompetent as ever."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Krillin yelled.

Tien turned sharply and left, his shame seeping through him. If he had stayed even a moment longer it would have shown in his eyes, giving the whole game away. He ignored everyone as he strode through the back room, picking the corner furthest from the door and leaning into it, his head bowed, his arms crossed tightly.

_I'm sorry, Yamcha,_ he thought quietly, _but if your comfort must be sacrificed to save Chiaotzu, then so be it…_

His lips set in a thin line as he clenched his eyes shut, seeming to shrink into himself. The pain in his wrists and ankles, forgotten in his fight with Yamcha, was now beginning to return again, tiny twinges of pain shooting from those spots. He shook his head to clear it, his eyes resting on the tournament board. So, if Krillin won his next match, he would be the next Turtle student to be defeated. Hopefully, this time it wouldn't involve any broken bones…

* * *

AN. Oo, one can only hope. Poor Yamcha, I feel bad for him... and Puar, as well. He's not just a weird, floating cat-thing, he's super awesome!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. The orchestra I'm in has almost finished its run (four more shows!!), so I should be updating a little bit more often...


	16. Chapter 16

AN. I'm so forgetful. There's not excuse, I know, but please accept my apologies... I hope you enjoy this (very late) chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Tien clenched his eyes shut, crossing his arms tightly. He could hear the vague sound of cheering, the loud voice of the commentator and the grunts and cries of exertion from the fighters in the ring. Krillin had won his fight. That was bad news. That meant that now Tien would have to fight him, which would suck more than anything else. Goku was fighting Taku now, and Tien didn't want to watch his two 'enemies' fighting. He knew Son Goku would win. There was no doubt of that.

Pamputt was busy flirting with Ran-fan, his opponent. Tien was trying as hard as he could to ignore them, to block their voices from his mind. Hearing Pamputt's sly and somehow sleazy voice combined with Ran-fan's pathetic giggles was sickening, making bile rise in his throat.

He was sick enough without that, thank you very much.

Most of the nausea rising in his stomach was not, of course, because of the canoodling couple in the middle of the room. It was because of Chiaotzu. He had no idea how his young brother was, had no way of knowing. He didn't dare ask Shen, knowing he would receive a cryptic answer that was probably a lie anyway. It was unfair, and made him sick.

He looked up as the commentator's voice echoed around the room, his stomach twisting.

"Taku has fallen from the ring! Goku moves on to the semi-finals!"

"Great," Tien muttered. "Another chance for me to fight a Turtle student. Fantastic."

_Tienshinhan! Why aren't you watching the fights?! You should be studying their fighting styles!_

_I know their fighting style, Master. I have already fought one of their students. _

_Those two were different. They were more skilled, more agile._

_It doesn't matter. _Tien's hands clenched into fists, his head bowing again. _I will not lose._

_Are you sure, Tienshinhan?_

_Yes, Master. I…can't fail Chiaotzu._

_Good to know. I'm counting on you, Tienshinhan, and your little friend's welfare is at stake._

_Master, he isn't just my little friend,_ Tien ventured cautiously._ He's my brother._

_Brother, you say. How strange. Last time I checked your parents were dead._

_Last time I checked you'd killed them, _Tien thought quietly, his mental voice filled with emotion that his physical voice would never show.

_Yes, Tienshinhan. I did kill those two jokes. But they weren't training you to your full potential._

_Whether they were or not, that isn't the point. The point is that Chiaotzu is my brother. Let me talk to him and listen in if you don't believe me._

There was a short pause, and then Chiaotzu's voice entered Tien's head.

_It's so dark… I…can't see. Can't see anything. It's just so…dark._

_Chiaotzu-kun! Are you alright?_

_Tien! _Tien tried not to smile widely, relief spreading through him. Shen was so suspicious, he couldn't imagine that two people could be so close and not related, and Tien had used that to his full advantage. _You're here again!_

_Yes, Chiaotzu-kun. You're alright, right? He hasn't hurt you?_

_No. But I'm scared. He keeps saying these things… _

_Don't be scared, Chiaotzu-kun, _Tien thought, his hands clenching into tight fists, his relief hardening to determination. _I'm here, I'll protect you. I won't abandon you._

_I know. I trust you, Tien._

_I know. I love you, little brother._

_I love you too, onii-chan. _Tien could almost see the wide smile on Chiaotzu's face, he could hear it that clearly in his tone. _I know you'll never let me get hurt._

Tien flinched slightly. _That's right, Chiaotzu-kun, I won't._ _I swear to you._

_Alright, Tienshinhan, I believe you. _Shen's voice was cold, an icy hard comparison compared to Chiaotzu's soft trusting voice. Tien felt a cold sinking in his stomach.

_Please, Master. Not yet._

_You've said quite enough. All this nonsense about protecting him. Utter bullshit. You're completely at my mercy while he's here, and don't you forget it._

_I won't, Master. _Tien's teeth dug hard into the well-worn grooves on the inside of his cheek, drawing blood almost instantly.

"It's going to be hard fighting against you, Goku."

Krillin's laughing voice interrupted Tien's thoughts and he lifted his eyes, not relinquishing his grip on the inside of his cheeks. They seemed unaware of his presence, laughing and joking as they stood in the middle of the floor. Pamputt and Ran-fan had departed during his conversation with first Shen, then Chiaotzu, obviously gone to fight their own match.

"There's no guarantee we'll fight each other in the finals," Goku said, his tone just as joking, but with a strange note of foreboding. "Either of us could lose the next match."

Krillin laughed, punching Goku lightly on the arm. "Don't be stupid," he said. "No matter who wins this match, it's almost definite that you're going to get into the finals."

"It's not this fight," Goku said, his joking tone now fading as well, replaced by warning.

"Oh, you're worried about that Tienshinhan guy." Krillin's wide smile fell away, his eyes lowering. "He is a ruthless bastard. And he did take out Yamcha without breaking a sweat."

Tien flinched, turning his head away from them. He didn't want to hear this. It was painful enough that they were talking about him like that (which he knew they would be anyway), but to talk where he could hear them. That was pushing it a bit far.

"I'm not so sure."

Tien glanced up at Goku's pensive tone. The young man was staring out towards the door, his face set in a look of thoughtful curiosity.

"What do you mean, Goku?" Krillin asked, tugging on the sleeve of Goku's sleeve in an attempt to gain his attention.

"Doesn't something about him strike you as weird?"

Tien's stomach sank. Shit. The Turtle student had figured it out. Damn, damn, damn!

"No." Krillin tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, his forehead creasing as he thought. "He just seems like a regular dickhead to me."

"Something about him…" Goku repeated thoughtfully. "Like, how he doesn't seem to really care if we insult Shen, but bring up that little thing he said, the 'Chi' thing, and he freaks out. I think something's wrong." Tien's stomach stopped sinking and started plummeting towards the ground, taking with it his defence. His eyes widened slightly, his nails digging into his palms as he clenched his fists tight.

"Yeah," Krillin said, his smile returning. "He should see like a doctor or something."

"No, something…else." Goku frowned, crossing his arms.

Tien couldn't take any more. If he listened to any more of this he was going to snap and reveal the whole damned charade. Then who knew how Shen would react? He pushed himself upright, uncrossing his arms. He strode angrily towards the door, heading straight between them.

He pushed roughly past them, hissing a quiet, "Check your surroundings before you speculate," as he passed. Krillin gaped at him open-mouthed, while Goku stared at him with undisguised curiosity. He ignored them both, striding out of the building and around the side, venturing off the path.

He crouched against the wall, sheltered on all sides by the trees, knowing that no one could see him. And it was here that he bent his head, burying it into his hands. His teeth bared in an infuriated snarl even as he clenched his eyes shut against tears of frustration.

Damn it. This was hard. He hadn't realised it would be so difficult to act like such an arsehole. He thought he would just have to say a few quiet mocking words, then not talk to them again for the rest of the tournament. He hadn't realised he would be confronted by them at every turn, that he would have to continually insult them, continually prove himself a heartless bastard. Kami help him. Kami guide him. Kami forgive him…he would do as he had to, as Shen instructed. It was his new duty and he would not fail.

* * *

AN. Ah, and there it is. I hope you enjoyed XD Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

AN. Sorry it's been so long. I have a good reason, but it's too random for me to explain... Sorry... anyway, a new chapter at last, I hope you enjoy XD

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Tien stepped out into the ring, his head bowed. There were no cheers to greet him, no sound of encouragement. He glanced towards where the commentator was still nattering his head off, trying to inspire some enthusiasm.

_Good luck, _Tien thought, his lips twitching up. _I'm the anti-flavour of the month. You'll get the Earth to fit into a bottle before you get people to like me._

"And now we have Krillin! He's another student of the Turtle Hermit, in a sequel of sorts to match one! Will Krillin succeed where Yamcha failed? Or will Tienshinhan continue on to the finals?!"

Wild yells of cheering greeted Krillin as he walked out, both hands held above his head, making Tien flinch. Damn. That sucked.

_Master,_ he ventured nervously. _Can I please talk to Chiaotzu? He can give me the encouragement I need._

_Fine. But just a few words, Tienshinhan._

_Thank you, Master. _A few seconds of silence, while the commentator continued to prattle.

_Onii-chan… I'm worried…he's going to make you do something bad… _

Tien flinched. It was obvious that even though Chiaotzu had said Tien's name, he thought he was only talking to himself. Tien wondered momentarily how often this had happened, how many times Chiaotzu had carried out these conversations with himself, giving warnings to one who couldn't hear them, before breaking into Chiaotzu's quiet speech.

_Chiaotzu-kun, I'm here. _

_Tien! You should be in the ring! Why are you talking to me? _Chiaotzu's voice was more focused, now he knew he was really talking to Tien, that his older brother could hear him, and Tien bit on the inside of his cheek again.

_I am in the ring, Chiaotzu-kun. But I don't have any encouragement, and my confidence is waning._

There was a short pause and then, _I'm cheering for you, Tien. Inside my head, of course, but I'm still cheering. I think he can hear, but he doesn't send it on. I know you can win, onii-chan._

_Thanks, Chiaotzu-kun. I'm glad someone supports me._

_You can do it, onii-chan, I know you can._

_I'm doing it for you, Chiaotzu-kun._

_I know. Thank – _His voice cut off halfway through his words, and Tien's eyes widened fractionally.

_Chiaotzu-kun? Chiaotzu-kun?!_

_Enough._

_Y-yes, Master._

Tien bowed his head slightly, focusing his attention back onto the ring. Krillin was facing him, a look of determination on his round face, his hands poised ready in his fighting stance. Tien noticed with a small shock of surprise that the commentator had scrambled out of the ring, leaving the two of them in it alone. Damn, he'd almost been caught off-guard again. This time it might have been more serious.

He slipped into fighting stance, his lips tightening into a thin line. He positioned his hands carefully, making sure his defence was flawless. His eyes narrowed as they lighted on Krillin, and he forced a cruel smirk onto his face.

"I suppose you're going to do the noble thing and fight for Yamcha," he said, a note of mocking cruelty in his voice.

"Damn straight," Krillin said, his eyes narrowing.

"How predictable," Tien taunted, maiming a yawn.

"You wouldn't understand," Krillin said, a slight smile touching his lips. "You've never fought for someone else in your life. It's always been for yourself."

Tien's vision tinted with red, his teeth baring in a snarl. Damn, he was losing his grip on his anger again. No, he couldn't allow himself to lose control. If he did, he would go beyond cruelty. It was an uphill battle, nonetheless, and he had to constantly remind himself that these men didn't know about Chiaotzu, didn't know about Shen's threats, didn't know about Tien's own nausea at what he was forced to do. And no matter what, they could never know.

Yet he couldn't help the words that slipped from his mouth in a quiet hiss, the words that refused to stay buried.

"So you would think."

Krillin's eyes widened with surprise, and then Tien had attacked, his fists sinking into the shorter man's stomach again and again. He clenched his two normal eyes shut as he did so, pummelling Krillin with a fraction of his true strength. Krillin collapsed against his blows and Tien retreated, resuming a defensive position, swallowing the tiny amount of bile that dared sting the back of his throat.

"You bastard," Krillin said quietly, forcing himself to his feet slowly, glaring at Tien. "What the hell did you mean?"

"Nothing," Tien said. "Just fight me. Avenge your pathetic friend as best you can. Then lose, so I can get back to my grief."

"What do you know of grief?" Krillin spat. "Have you ever lost anyone _you_ loved?"

Tien couldn't help it. He scoffed quietly, shaking his head as a smile of bitter amusement touched his lips.

"Have I? You can bet your life on it. Do you know how it feels to lose someone you love? Do you know how it feels, knowing they're so close and unable to do anything about it? Do you know how it feels to have them tormented, used as a bargaining chip in a sick little game? Do you know how much it hurts, being so strong and yet so powerless? Do you know how it feels to have someone trust you so much, and then to have betrayed that trust so deeply? Do you know how it feels to hear that they still trust you, still love you?" His voice was starting to shake, tears burning in his eyes as fast as he could blink them away. Krillin was staring at him in disbelief, falling out of his fighting stance.

"No I don't," Krillin said. "Do you?"

"I feel as though my heart has been ripped out and is being held, still beating, before my eyes," Tien said in a choked whisper. "I feel as though my soul has been set alight and left to burn. I feel as though I will die at any moment. I would give anything, anything I have, to be in his place, to take his pain away, but I can't. All I can do is beat you."

His face set in a look of grim determination. Krillin had only enough time to gape at him before he had attacked again, his hands slamming into the sides of the short man's neck. Krillin let out a long gasping breath, before collapsing slowly.

Tien's eyes widened as another image crept into his head, filling his mind, and he looked quickly down and to the side.

_No, Master. Please…_

_Do it. I have my hand wrapped around his arm now, Tienshinhan, and the cloth will muffle any snaps. Do it, now._

Chiaotzu's voice, high-pitched and wavering, _No, Tien! Don't do it! Please! Don't worry about me; I'll be alright!_

Tien shook his head sharply, feeling nausea rise in his throat. He clenched his eyes shut tight. _Forgive me, Chiaotzu-kun,_ he thought, praying to Kami his message would get through. _I can't let him hurt you._ His teeth clamped tight on the inside of his cheek, blood spilling into his mouth, and he slammed his foot down on Krillin's arm.

There was another snap, the bone cracking in two places under his foot, and he swallowed a retch. Krillin let out a gasping cry in his unconsciousness, sending another wave of guilt through Tien's gut. Tien pulled quickly away, turning and almost running from the ring as the commentator's dazed voice echoed through the arena.

"He's…broken Krillin's arm. Tienshinhan has broken another Turtle student after he has won. Is there no end to his brutality?" Tien felt another retch build up inside him and suppressed it with difficulty. "Tienshinhan has left the ring, and has officially been declared the winner of this match. He proceeds to the finals. I only hope that the final Turtle student, Son Goku, proves himself worthy to defeat him!"

Tien ran quickly through the back room, heading for the door. He elbowed his way past a couple of the other fighters, seeing their disgusted faces and feeling even worse. He made it quickly to the area he had been before, when he had cried quietly, and felt himself begin to retch.

He vomited in that alcove, his head bent low as he gagged, his eyes clenched shut. He panted for breath between retches, his hand braced on the wall for support, tears starting to burn in his eyes. His mind turned back to the fight, back to the way he had ruthlessly snapped Krillin's arm in two places, and his stomach heaved. He vomited again, coughing and spitting out the last few dredges of bile in his system, before shakily raising his head.

Son Goku was standing on the path, just in view, looking directly at Tien. Tien stared back, one hand still braced on the wall, his chest heaving as he panted slightly, vomit staining his lips. To his horror, Goku gave a small nod, then turned and walked back inside. Tien stared after him, fear starting to sink into him, before he turned and dry-retched towards the wall again. He didn't have the strength to go confront the Turtle student, wouldn't for a while yet. And for now that would have to do.

* * *

AN.

And there you have it. Hope you liked it :D Enjoy life in between now and the next update; I'm not sure when it'll be... 


	18. Chapter 18

AN. And I am now in university! O-week is seriously busy, my feet hurt something horrid, and I'm living away from home (the home I've been living in for 15 years). I'm on the other side of the country from my family and am slowly making friends with people in my course. It's great fun! However, I've not had much time to write/update/anything because I've been so busy! My room is still full of stuff (crap, really) that I've not had time to organise, and my desk is a cluttered mass of pens, cables, paper, random boxes, empty water bottles, and a whole lot of random stuff that you wouldn't believe if I told you what it was... Yeah, and so to make up for the huge spaces of time between me updating/when I did update last, I will give you two chapters now. Good times! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Tien carefully wiped his mouth, making completely sure that the last traces of vomit were gone. He still felt ill, his throat still burned with the reminder of his sickness and his stomach was still heaving treacherously, but he had finally regained most of his control. He straightened, spitting once more on the vomit-splattered ground.

He turned his back sharply on the spot, stalking inside. Son Goku was nowhere to be seen, something which Tien debated was good or bad. Hopefully (and this sounded awful) Goku was in hospital, visiting Yamcha and Krillin, the two fighters Tien had injured so badly. If he was there, he wasn't talking to Shen, wasn't telling him of that moment of weakness.

Tien felt a cold horror sink into his chest at the sight he received on entering the room. Every eye that turned on him was hostile, filled with disgust and loathing. All the fighters in the room were glaring at him. He avoided their eyes, stalking with a confidence that he no longer possessed to the back of the room. There he rested against the wall, crossing his arms tight over his chest and bowing his head.

"It's not my fault," he muttered, unaware he was speaking aloud. "It's not me that's doing it. I am a man possessed."

_You shouldn't have run, Tienshinhan. _

Tien didn't react as Shen's voice echoed in his head. He felt too sick with himself to respond.

_Tienshinhan. Answer me._

_I'm sorry, Master,_ Tien thought quietly, resignedly. _I had to. I would have…I just had to._

_Your wretched brother is snivelling, Tienshinhan. He's going to reveal himself. And if he does, I cannot be responsible for what happens to him._

Tien's stomach clenched, his skin suddenly cold. "No," he whispered aloud.

_Master, please_, he thought, and was almost sickened at the pleading tone in his voice. He would never have pleaded before, never would have begged as though on his hands and knees. But Chiaotzu was counting on him, and he would not betray him. _Let me talk to him. I will calm him down. Please…_

_Tienshinhan, _Shen said matter-of-factly, his voice cold in Tien's head. _Every time you have communicated with me, you have asked to speak with the brat. My patience is growing thin. What if, this time, I should refuse your request?_

Tien's stomach sank to his feet, his teeth digging into the sides of his cheek, the taste of blood mixing horribly with the taste of his vomit.

_Please, Master…_

_I may have to punish him. Maybe that will teach him to hold his tongue._

_No, Master. Please, don't… Don't hurt him. Let me talk to him; I swear I can get him to quieten._ There was a pause in which Tien's heart seemed to stop beating. Cautiously, although his stomach twisted at the very thought, he added, _If you hurt him he will scream, Master. Then the whole charade will be revealed._

Another pause, then Shen's voice, cold and commanding, _Just shut him up, Tienshinhan._

Tien nodded, although Shen couldn't see him. Immediately Chiaotzu's heart-breaking whimpers were echoing in his head, the words he couldn't say through his tears staying in his mind instead.

_He's making you do it, onii-chan. I know he is. You would never hurt anyone unless you had to. You never…ever… Why did you have to listen to him, Tien? Why did you have to hurt that poor fighter? He didn't do anything to you… I could have survived with a broken arm. I could have. I wouldn't have screamed or cried or anything, I promise. _

Tien's shoulders slumped, tears burning in his eyes as he bowed his head. Chiaotzu wasn't crying for himself, for his own pain the way Tien had feared. He was crying for his big brother, the one person in the entire world he loved and trusted, and how he hated seeing him manipulated like this.

_Chiaotzu-kun,_ he thought gently, breaking into Chiaotzu's rambling monologue.

_Onii-chan! _Chiaotzu thought, and now his mental voice was a wail, desperate and pleading. _He's laughing, Tien. He's laughing. How can he laugh at this?_

_Because he's a heartless bastard,_ Tien thought, his entire body cold. _Chiaotzu-kun, you have to stop crying. Please, you've got to._

There was a long pause, and now Tien fancied he could hear Chiaotzu's soft whimpers, the choked sobs that he was trying so desperately to hold back.

_I can't,_ Chiaotzu wailed finally, and Tien could hear the defeat in his voice. _I can't, onii-chan! I've tried and tried. Before, when I started crying, __he__ grabbed my arm and hissed at me to shut up. He squeezed so hard, Tien… He said he was going to break my arm if I didn't shut up, but I just couldn't. I kept thinking of you and I just…couldn't._

_You have to,_ Tien thought desperately. _He'll do much worse if you don't. I promise, I'll get him to let me hold you tonight, and then you can cry all you want because I'll be there with you. But for now, please, just try to stop._

Another long pause. Tien waited with simultaneous hope and despair. Chiaotzu wasn't used to bottling up his emotions. The fact that he could control his wails to simple whimpers was a huge step for him, to ask him to stop entirely was an almost impossibility.

_I…I'm trying, Tien,_ Chiaotzu thought quietly, his voice shaking. _It's hard, but I think I'm…_

_That's good, Chiaotzu-kun,_ Tien thought, hope rising to take over his despair, his fear. _Don't think about now. Think about…about home. Think about the clearing, and the cave. Think about us there, not here, and think about before this whole mess started._

_Good, Tienshinhan_,Shen said coldly. _The brat has finally shut his mouth. I didn't think anything could shut him up, after what I tried._

_What you tried was wrong,_ Tien thought bluntly, feeling and embracing the flash of anger that came every time someone insulted Chiaotzu. _He's too young to understand threats like that. He's never been threatened before._

_Maybe I should have threatened you instead,_ Shen said coolly. _Maybe that would have shut him up._

_No,_ Tien said, his tone quiet, resigned and sure. _He would have cried harder, Master, because that's the only reason he was crying in the first place._

This seemed to throw Shen for a moment, and he was silent. Tien felt a brief stab of satisfaction, pleased that he had managed to undermine Shen's own cruel ethics. Just as he had not believed that two people who weren't related could love each other enough to pretend it was so, so too could he not believe someone could cry for another's pain.

_I made him a promise, Master, will you please let me fulfil it?_

_What is it? _Shen asked shortly, his tone flat.

_The only way I managed to stop him crying was telling him that he could cry when we got to the hotel, that I would manage to convince you to let me hold him again. Please, Master, don't make me have told him a lie._

Tien held his breath, waiting with a mixture of anxiety and hope.

_Fine,_ Shen said shortly. _But not for long, Tienshinhan._

Tien smiled widely, knowing that the other fighters in the room saw and misinterpreted his smile. _Thank you, Master,_ he thought. _Thank you so much._

_You will have to do much worse to the final Turtle student in return for this,_ Shen thought coldly, making Tien's smile drop away and his teeth clamp onto the inside of his cheeks. _Much worse._

Tien felt a cold sinking in his chest, but it was complemented by pure determination. He had promised, and he never had and never would lie to Chiaotzu. Steeling himself, he replied with a quiet, sure thought.

_Yes, Master._

* * *

AN.

I will give you chapter 19 straight away :D Why? Because I'm a good (ish) person who understands that I will be only be more busy in the weeks to come. I've gotten into medical school, now I've got to work hard to ensure that I really deserve it. You understand, right? ;P 


	19. Chapter 19

AN. And another one of my favourite chapters. I feel bad, I'm really mean to Chiaotzu... It's because I love him, be sure of that. He's adorable and I'd squeeze him and protect him and be very kind if I ever met him in person. However, as it is, he's a character I'm using... and I'm good at being mean to the characters I like most... I'm such a bitch XD

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Tien sat on his bed, unmoving, his eyes fixed on the door, anticipation and fear coiling in his stomach. He had been waiting like this for three hours, never moving once, his hands curled into tight fists, catching the cover on the bed beneath him.

Son Goku had (as Tien had known he would) defeated Pamputt, his opponent. The final match of the day had been short, Goku taking only thirty seconds to throw Pamputt from the ring. The commentator had finished with a short statement wishing Goku the best in luck for defeated (as he put it) "the presumptuous and wicked Tienshinhan". Just thinking about it brought a wry smile to Tien's face, because he was honestly past the point of caring.

He heard quiet footsteps from outside and his entire body seemed to lift, his heart pounding harder in his chest.

The door slowly creaked open, a long, drawn-out exercise that made Tien want to jump up and wrench open the door himself. Shen stood in the doorway when it finally opened, his lips curled in a cruel smirk, the bundle held in one hand. It dragged along the floor as he walked forward, and Tien had to control his anger. Shen closed the door behind him, sealing them off from the outside world.

"Here," he said simply, and Tien jumped. With a flick of his wrist, Shen sent the bundle up into the air, flying towards Tien. He caught it as gently as he could, cradling it close to his chest. He froze, fear sinking into him, and stared down at the black cloth.

It was wet. Wet, of all things, and that simple fact sent icicles through him. He pressed gently on the wetness, then lifted his hand, staring in disbelief at the faint red stain on his fingers. He froze for a moment, then untied the bundle with frantic panicky speed, his entire body a block of ice, his heart stopping its frenzied beating.

"Chiaotzu-kun," he moaned in a quiet desperate voice, terror sinking into him. He pulled back the last fold of cloth, revealing the small, trembling, curled-up body of Chiaotzu, his body shaking with silent sobs. His hands were curled in loose fists, pressed hard to his chest, and as Tien tried to take one with a trembling hand Chiaotzu recoiled, pressing them closer.

"T-Tien," Chiaotzu sobbed, making no effort to move from his curled up position. "It…hurts…"

Tien's eyes widened. Chiaotzu's front was soaked with blood, spreading in a dark crimson flower from the centre of his chest. For a sickening moment Tien thought this was originating from his chest, that Shen had made good of his threat and somehow cut into the young boy. This terror was relieved a moment later, though he was still sickened with a terrible fear, when he realised the blood wasn't coming from Chiaotzu's chest, but from his curled up hands.

"Chiaotzu-kun, what's happened?" he whispered quietly, cradling Chiaotzu close to him with one arm. "Tell me. Show me."

Chiaotzu's eyes opened, crystalline tears soaking into the cloth around his head, and he slowly, nervously, reluctantly uncurled his hands. Deep slashes marred his palms, the cuts a vivid red against his white skin. Blood spilled from between his fingers, splattering on his already soaked shirt. Tien immediately pulled off his own shirt and wrapped it tight around the cuts, pressing down hard to staunch the flow of blood. Chiaotzu let out a quiet scream of pain, fighting to bring his hands back to his chest, away from the pain Tien was inflicting.

"Be still, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered, though he flinched at the pain in Chiaotzu's wide, tear-filled eyes. "We have to stop the bleeding."

Chiaotzu stopped struggling against Tien's tight grip, though he started to shake harder and small whimpers broke from his chest. Tien felt nausea rise in him again. He was hurting Chiaotzu, causing him pain even though it was all he could do. He could feel Chiaotzu's pain, could feel the agony from the cuts and the hurt that Tien was the one causing him that. Tien felt sick with himself, but refused to release Chiaotzu's hands.

"Tell me what happened," Tien said quietly, gently shifting his grip so he was holding both of Chiaotzu's hands in both his own, his fingers keeping them up while his thumbs continued the hard pressure on the cuts. Chiaotzu sniffled, lowering his head, and Tien blinked away tears. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Chiaotzu's forehead. "Tell me," he whispered against Chiaotzu's skin, clenching his eyes shut.

"I…I thought it was you," Chiaotzu whispered, his voice heart-broken, betrayed somehow. "He opened that thing and I thought it was you. I…I called out your name and I started crying… He…he hit me and told me to shut up. He grabbed my hands and he…cut me."

Tien flinched. He pulled away slightly, then pulled his blood-drenched shirt gently off Chiaotzu's hands. The cuts were cleaner now, the blood welling in them at a slower speed than the flow from before. He nodded slightly, then quickly took off his belt, ripping it in two without thought, and wrapping the two halves around Chiaotzu's hands. They soaked up blood quickly, but after three times around the dark stain stopped showing through the red cloth.

"Don't flex your hands," Tien said quietly as Chiaotzu stared at his wrapped hands, the red cloth standing out as vividly against his white skin as the blood had done. "Try not to move them at all, Chiaotzu-kun. You should be alright, but you have to promise me to look after them."

"I will, onii-chan," Chiaotzu said dutifully, once again hugging his hands to his blood-drenched shirt. Tien flinched, then easily tore the shirt down the middle, ignoring Chiaotzu's surprised gasp.

"You can't wear that," Tien said simply. "You'll get sick staying in your own blood like that." Chiaotzu shuddered and Tien felt a flash of remorse. He kissed Chiaotzu's forehead, then lifted his eyes to Shen. "Do I have permission to remove his ropes, just for a moment, Master?"

Shen nodded, and Tien felt a wave of hot fury wash over him at the sadistic smirk that touched the old man's lips. He ignored the anger for the moment, turning back to Chiaotzu. He undid the ropes, aware that the skin there was once again beginning to rub raw. He reached behind him, finding his own bundle quickly, and praising Kami he had had enough sense to pack an extra set of clothes for Chiaotzu.

He used the old shirt to wipe away the blood on Chiaotzu's chest and back before pulling a fresh shirt over his head. He did the same for the pants, Chiaotzu flinching as he accidently jostled his hands, letting out a quiet, pained gasp.

When Tien was done he pulled Chiaotzu close, sheltering him against his chest, protecting him with his arms. He pressed his lips gently to the top of Chiaotzu's head, his eyes clenching shut against the tears that welled there. He could feel Chiaotzu's tears wetting his chest, soaking his skin.

"That's right, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered, gently rubbing the young boy's back. "You can cry now. I've got you."

And cry Chiaotzu did. His wailing sobs seemed to burst from nowhere, emerging suddenly, filling the quiet room. Tien could feel Chiaotzu's relief as well as his sorrow, relief that finally he could find the freedom to release his emotions. It was like unblocking a dam. Chiaotzu's sobs continued for the better part of an hour, his hands gripping with panicky tightness to Tien's arms, though it must have caused him great pain with his cut-up palms, his tears sliding down Tien's chest. Tien murmured comforts, sympathies, reassurances the whole time, his voice a constant low mumble under Chiaotzu's sobs.

"Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered when Chiaotzu was finally starting to quieten, his wails calming to quiet hiccups. Chiaotzu didn't look up, keeping his face buried in Tien's chest, but let out a quiet whimper of acknowledgement. Tien couldn't help but flinch. The fact he had whimpered rather than murmured showed just how scared and hurt he really was.

He couldn't find the strength to say anything at that moment, and that prompted Chiaotzu to whisper, "What is it, onii-chan?"

"I…I'm sorry I hurt you, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered finally, clenching his eyes shut. Tears slipped from his eyes, dripping down his cheeks and onto the crown of Chiaotzu's head. The young boy didn't react to them, simply nuzzled closer with the ease only small children can muster.

"You don't have to be sorry," Chiaotzu said. Tien realised with a shock that the small boy was almost asleep, his voice slow and drowsy. "I know you only did what you had to. It's like that time I fell in the thorn bush and you had to spend all night picking thorns out of my arms and hands." Tien blinked down in surprise, partly because of the slight smile he heard in Chiaotzu's voice, and partly because the incident in question had happened when Chiaotzu was only one and a half years old. Chiaotzu shifted slightly, his head turning sideways, and Tien could see that the smile on his face was wistful and spoke of fond memories. "You hurt me then, but you had to. If you hadn't, I would have been a lot worse off."

His exact words. Chiaotzu had quoted him exactly, and Tien didn't even think he realised it.

"How do you remember that, Chiaotzu-kun?" Tien asked quietly.

Chiaotzu shifted again, yawning quietly. "I dreamed it," he said simply. "I dream a lot of things. I dream about you finding me, about the time we went into the city and you got me back from that monster." Tien felt a pang. The man hadn't been a monster, but he supposed to an infant's eyes he would have seemed so. "I dream about how you kept me warm and gave me food."

Tien kissed Chiaotzu's forehead, warmth spreading through him.

"I love you, Chiaotzu-kun," he whispered, his lips still pressed to Chiaotzu's skin.

"I love you too, onii-chan," Chiaotzu sighed, sinking deeper into sleep. "Don't ever leave me…"

"I won't." Tien lifted his head, glaring slightly at Shen. "Why did you hurt him?" he said quietly, cupping the back of Chiaotzu's head.

"You showed weakness," Shen said coldly. "Now give him back, Tienshinhan, before I lose my patience."

Tien subdued his guilt and nausea, then lightly jostled Chiaotzu in his arms, murmuring a quiet, "Wake up." Chiaotzu did so, but he looked very unhappy about it.

"I want to stay with you, onii-chan," he said, his exhaustion obviously obliterating his common-sense. "I want to stay here."

"I want you to stay too, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered. "But you have to go. I promise I will see you again tomorrow. I swear it." He grinned, then kissed Chiaotzu's cheek. "Look after those hands, Chiaotzu-kun. We don't want to have to bandage them again."

"Alright, onii-chan," Chiaotzu said sleepily. He didn't protest as Tien held him up, though Tien's heart clenched, but the moment Shen took him he woke up completely, fear and distaste twisting his face. Shen crudely bound his hands again, being so rough Tien wished he had done it, before tucking the small boy under his arm.

"You won't see him again until you beat the final Turtle student," Shen said. Tien nodded, bowing his head. "You won't see him again until you defeat him the way I say so," Shen continued. Tien nodded again, biting his lip.

"I won't fail you, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien said, never breaking eye-contact with the young boy in Shen's grasp. "I promise. I will win."

Chiaotzu looked worried, but before he could say anything Shen had left, slamming the door hard behind him. Tien tossed the useless bloody cloth to the side before getting into bed. His last thought as he fell to sleep was of Chiaotzu, and his pride at how brave the young boy had been.

* * *

AN.

Like it? Good. I'll try to update sometime next week, but I'm making no promises. I've gotta get a solid timetable on this XD but not now. 


	20. Chapter 20

AN. Okay, so school continues XD I'm really enjoying it. No, seriously... Yeah...I'm really telling the truth. Anyway, here's another chapter. I'm sorry that there was such a huge gap last time, but all is well, I'm alive, and I _will_ finish this! I promise :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty

Tien waited in the back room, leaning quietly in the darkest corner, his head bowed. He was waiting for his opponent, waiting for Son Goku to enter the room so they could get this over with. He was dreading this fight, dreading what Shen would make him do, and was wondering if he would be able to do it without being sick. He had no doubt that Son Goku was a formidable fighter, that he was nowhere near as weak as Yamcha or Krillin. He chewed on his lower lip, unwilling to admit his own nerves.

He heard footsteps from outside and steeled himself for the first glimpse of his opponent before the match. The footsteps halted just before they reached the door and Son Goku's voice rang out, surprised and delighted, "You guys shouldn't be here! You should still be in hospital!"

"Like we'd miss this," Yamcha's voice said, sending a chill down Tien's spine. Oh Kami…he was awake. Tien had been sure that Yamcha would remain unconscious for at least a week after their match. His shock at hearing that Yamcha was awake was nothing compared to when Krillin's voice joined in the conversation.

"Yeah. What the nurses don't know won't hurt them."

"Come inside," Goku said after a short pause. "You'll need to sit down, Yamcha."

Tien felt a flash of despair. No…he didn't want to see these men, his victims, not so soon before his deciding fight. He didn't need to be plagued with guilt as he headed towards what could be the biggest fight of his life.

Son Goku appeared in the door, leading the way even though the others knew where to go. Krillin followed, his arm covered in a cast that spread up over his elbow and kept his arm bent. It was secured in a sling of orange cloth that blended with his Turtle school gi. Yamcha hobbled in after him, his cast encasing his leg up above the knee, forcing him to use a pair of crutches to walk. Both of these casts may have been white originally, but now they were covered with scribbles and doodles, the signatures and well-wishes of their friends. Tien flinched and shrank into himself slightly, determined not to be noticed until the others had left.

Yamcha sat down with a relieved sigh, leaving his crutches on the seat beside him. Krillin and Goku remained standing, Goku putting one hand on Yamcha's shoulder.

"Thanks, Goku," Yamcha said. "It's been really painful since the fight. I can barely walk sometimes!"

Tien felt guilt begin its treacherous wheedling into his skin, making nausea fill him.

I'm sorry, Yamcha, he thought, biting the inside of his cheek. I'm sorry, Krillin. Please…forgive me…

It was pointless. They couldn't hear him, after all, and he would not be able to apologise in person until Chiaotzu was safe and back with him. All he was achieving with these silent apologies was more guilt and an increase in his already frantic nerves. He watched them, not moving, his guilt rising with each word they spoke.

"So, of the three of us you are the one in the finals," Yamcha said, looking up at Goku. Tien thought he could see a touch of jealousy in his gaze, though it was almost completely masked by admiration. Goku shrugged, grinning.

"You two were fighting a really strong guy," he said modestly.

"Yeah," Krillin said. "Don't forget ruthless and heartless. That Tienshinhan is just doing this for the fun of it."

Tien flinched. Crap. Add a decrease in confidence with each rise in guilt.

"Don't be so hard on him," Goku said, surprising not only his friends but Tien as well. "I don't think he's such a bad guy."

"Are you kidding, Goku?" Yamcha asked, disbelief in his tone. "I mean, he was so bad neither of us can even remember the fight!"

"I've never been one to disagree with you, Goku," Krillin said. "But this guy broke my arm, Yamcha's leg, has been even more than a bastard to us since we've been here, and he's avenging that Tao guy, the one you said was a murderer."

"Tao Pai Pai was a murderer," Goku said, looking down and biting his lip. Tien was staring at him, unable to control the tears of helplessness that welled in his eyes. How he longed to hear someone defend him, respect his honour and dignity. He did have these things, although he had not been given the chance to show it except behind closed doors. "But I don't think Tienshinhan is."

There was a moment of silence. Krillin and Yamcha were exchanging a long meaningful glance, while Goku was staring at his feet.

"If you don't mind, guys," Goku said finally, breaking the silence. "I need to prepare myself for the fight. Thanks for your support."

"No problem, Goku," Yamcha said. He got to his feet, balancing on his good foot until he had secured his crutches. He grinned at his friend and started to hobble back towards the door.

"Yeah, we know you can beat him," Krillin repeated. He playfully punched Goku in the arm, his face split in a wide, supportive smile before he began to follow Yamcha. "We'll leave you alone to think."

They left. The room seemed somehow larger without them in it, a seemingly infinite amount of floor between where Tien was leaning in the corner to where Son Goku was standing, still looking at his feet. Goku lifted his eyes, and they met Tien's. Tien wasn't sure whether he should be surprised or not.

"Are you ready for the fight?" Goku asked quietly.

"Does it matter?" Tien asked, his tone flat. He knew Goku had seen him in his moment of weakness, and assumed by the way the others had talked about him that he hadn't told them. Or maybe he had, and they didn't care.

"Yes. Quite a lot." Goku paused momentarily, then ventured, "At the hotel we're staying at…there was crying last night."

Tien froze, looking down sharply. Oh Kami, he had been so focused on comforting Chiaotzu that he had forgotten that those three were staying in the same building, just a few floors below. Had Chiaotzu been crying that loudly? He hadn't thought so…

"At first I thought it was my son," Goku continued, making Tien look up. "My wife, Chichi, made me get up and go check on him. But Gohan was sleeping peacefully, and I realised the crying was coming from above us." Another pause. Tien's heart froze a little more. "I heard your voice," Goku said finally. "Through the door where the crying was coming from. Do you want to tell me why you were comforting that boy?"

"No," Tien said shortly, though he felt he should admit who Chiaotzu was, that he should explain everything. "It is no concern of yours."

"The others didn't hear," Goku said quietly. "They were in the hospital last night." Tien wasn't sure if he was grateful or sorry at hearing that. Goku fell silent for a moment. Tien felt as though a cold wind had blasted over him, leaving him chilled. He had never known such fear. He wished he had known there was someone outside as he had comforted Chiaotzu, wished he could have told the young boy to cry quieter. But that would have been wrong. Chiaotzu had needed to cry, needed to release those emotions, and there was no way on earth Tien was going to stop him.

"My son is two years old," Goku said quietly, making Tien look up again. "He's in the crowd today, with Chichi and the rest of them. I'm fighting for him, to prove to him that his daddy's strong." His black eyes bored into Tien's, heating his chilled heart. "If you have anyone worth fighting for, then fight for them in this match. Don't fight because your Master has told you to."

Tien nodded, his hands curling into fists. A new wave of determination was filling him, setting every bone in his body, readying every muscle. He would not be defeated. He refused to betray Chiaotzu like that. He would win, and then he would get back his brother and all would be well again.

* * *

AN. There, another chapter. Yeah...I will totally finish this...between classes XD Wish me luck, I've got an 8am lecture tomorrow, and I'll need all the help I can get getting up in the morning!


	21. Chapter 21

AN. I live!! And from here on out...well...I'm still gonna update when I can. I'm enjoying writing, but posting is a completely different matter, let me tell you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you don't review I won't mind; it _has_ been quite a while *guilty grin*

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Tien moved quickly, his footsteps silent on the hard marble, heading towards the ring. He stopped behind the screen, his arms crossed tightly, his gaze fixed on the ground before him. Goku made no effort to hide his approach, stopping beside him. Tien ignored the shorter fighter for a moment, but then felt a soft touch on his arm. Goku was looking at him, his wide eyes fixed on Tien's, a good-natured smile on his face.

"Good luck," he said, holding out one hand.

Tien paused, contemplating it. This was the final fight. After this it didn't really matter what he'd done during the damned tournament, because Shen would punish him anyway. No, not him…Chiaotzu. Then again, they were alone. Who would know? Finally he took Goku's hand, giving it one brisk shake.

"You too," he said in a low voice. He didn't want anyone to overhear, after all.

Goku's smile widened, and a knowing glint came into his eyes. Tien wondered briefly if he'd made a mistake, before the commentator's voice rang out and shattered the secluded atmosphere.

"Our first fighter is Tienshinhan! He is the cruel, merciless student of the Crane Hermit, Master Shen! He has ruthlessly beaten his previous opponents, much to the disgust of the other competitors."

Tien flinched before he could grab control of his face. Goku's smile widened fractionally. Tien averted his eyes and walked around the screen, heading towards the centre of the ring. He only just caught Goku's quiet murmured words.

"Don't worry about him…he doesn't know."

There was no point in asking what the commentator didn't know. The question really should be: how the hell did Goku know?

Tien shook his head to clear it as he walked towards the centre of the ring, where the commentator was standing. He tried very hard to ignore the boos that now assailed him, tried not to compare this new show of malevolence with the simple silence from before. He caught sight of Yamcha and Krillin in the crowd, their faces contorted with hate, and spotted the young woman with long black hair who was cradling a small toddler to her chest. Son Goku's son was awake, his wide innocent eyes eagerly taking in the ring in front of him. Tien looked away, his chest tightening.

"Don't stand so close," the commentator said snootily, moving a step away, his hand over the microphone to prevent his voice from echoing around the area.

Tien felt a flash of annoyance.

"Aren't you supposed to be a professional?" he hissed, making the commentator's mouth drop open, an affronted look on his face.

Tien crossed his arms and looked to the side, determined not to let it affect him.

"Now we have Son Goku!" the commentator shouted into his microphone. "He's a student of the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi! The schools of these two fighters have been rivals for decades now! Maybe even centuries! Two of Son Goku's fellow students have fallen at the hand of Tienshinhan! Will he be able to take his revenge on this heartless maniac!?"

Tien froze. Heartless maniac? The commentator was bloody lucky Tien had the self control not to smack him out of the ring.

"Fighters, are you ready!?" the commentator shouted, and Tien wondered it if was a coincidence that he shouted it directly into his ear. They both nodded, assuming their fighting stances. Goku's was subtly different to both Krillin and Yamcha's though it was acceptable that the style would vary according to the person.

The commentator scrambled from the ring and the gong sounded, the heavy sound ringing around the area. Goku attacked first, shooting forward so fast Tien could barely see him, even with his three eyes. Tien ducked the punch, thankful that his speed was also something to be reckoned with, and threw one of his own, aiming for Goku's now-exposed stomach. His fist sank into the muscle there, making Goku double up, and then Tien had moved his hand out of the way and performed a roundhouse kick, hitting Goku in the face.

Goku flew across the ring, before getting easily back on his feet and speeding towards Tien again. Tien had only a moment to wonder about this, and to admire Goku's stamina, before he was back to defending himself against Goku's blows.

They parried back and forth, each sustaining heavy injuries from the other. One swipe of Goku's arm left Tien with a bloody nose, while a punch from Tien earned Goku a black eye. They were evenly matched, each blow they gave weakening the other. Soon Tien's entire body was aching, and he was exhausted in a way he hadn't been since his training with Shen and Tao Pai Pai.

Finally he managed one good solid kick to Goku's chest, his foot thumping on the hard pectorals, sending a jarring impact up his leg. Goku flew backwards, landing with a heavy thump on his back, his breath leaving his lungs in a loud exhalation. Tien approached on slightly shaky legs, forcing the triumphant sneer onto his face. He was mindful of Shen watching.

"This is for Tao," he said, as he had promised he would, and kicked Goku hard in the side. He rolled over, gasping and coughing, his eyes fixed on the side of the ring. Tien felt guilt rise in him again as he realised that Goku was looking at his young son. Goku began to force himself back onto his hands and knees, but a foot placed on the small of his back kept him on the ground.

"Gohan…" Goku mumbled, his eyes still fixed on his son. "Go…han…"

Tien's entire body seemed frozen. One good kick should finish this, send Goku straight into unconsciousness, but something was staying his hand. He realised with a bolt of horror that he was waiting for Shen's instructions, waiting to hear how to finish the match.

He looked towards Shen, his face blank, but his eyes pleading.

_Don't make it too bad,_ his eyes said. _Don't make me do something I will regret…_

Shen smirked, leaning forward expectantly. He hoisted the bundle holding Chiaotzu up onto the wall, gripping it tightly with one hand. Tien could imagine the small boy inside, cringing against the eternal pressure of the cloth, feeling the rigid wall beneath him, the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles biting into his skin, while his hands sent dull aches up his arms.

_What should I do, Master?_ Tien asked eventually, knowing that the only way Shen would be satisfied is if he said it.

_Finish him, Tienshinhan_, Shen said quietly, his cold voice sending shudders twisting through Tien's spine.

Tien felt a sense of dread at the look on Shen's face, and wondered to himself just what the old man meant by 'finish him'. He got his answer soon enough, to his great horror.

_Kill him now._

* * *

AN. Yeah, I've been gone too long from this story... Well...it's the least I can do to update when I can... I do apologise...med school is more time consuming than I thought it would be... (sweatdrop)


	22. Chapter 22

AN. I hope this hasn't been too long a gap. My sense of time is a little screwy at the moment, but I think it's been about 8 days? Yes? No? Maybe? (shrug) Oh well, I'm gonna update now :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Tien's eyes widened and he stiffened almost imperceptibly. He looked down at the man beneath his foot, the man who was struggling to get up, to continue the fight.

_Kill him?_ he asked, disbelief staining his voice.

_Yes, Tienshinhan, _Shen said, and now his smirk could be heard clearly in his voice. _Kill him. I can give you some ways on how to do it if you're not sure. But you must do it now._

Tien let out an involuntary gasping sob, his eyes clenching shut as he tried desperately to block out the images Shen was sending him. But that did no good. He had no control, his mind continuing to fill with different images. He had never seen death before, never imagined actually killing someone, and every different view sent fresh waves of nausea through him.

_Master…I can't… Please, anything but that._

_Do it._

Tien looked up, horror filling him, fear etching away at his heart. Shen was holding the bundle up now, the folds of cloth secured in one wrinkly hand, and he was grinning a wide, terrible grin.

_You know what will happen if you don't. He will suffer what you cannot dish out._

Tien's heart froze completely.

_No! Don't hurt him!_ Tien gritted his teeth, tears of helplessness welling in his eyes. _Please, Master… Anything but that… I'm not a murderer…_

_How would you know if you've never tried it? _Shen asked, his voice horrifyingly coaxing. _Come on, Tienshinhan, kill him. Kill him like he killed Tao._

Tien clenched his eyes shut, his hands curled into tight fists. Horror, fear, denial, nausea and a deep sense of tearing conflict filled him. He couldn't kill Goku, but if he didn't then Shen would kill Chiaotzu, and Tien knew he wasn't bluffing, knew he would murder the young boy and make Tien watch. He couldn't take it; it was too much.

_Kill him_, Shen said again. _Or your brother dies._

Tien felt something inside him snap. He meant to say it telepathically, he really did, but his words burst from his mouth in a loud shout, filling the arena with its sudden volume.

"I can't do it!"

Silence followed his words. He could feel every set of eyes on him, every shocked gaze. Yamcha and Krillin looked as though they had just seen Kami himself. Tien didn't care; he only had eyes for Shen.

"Uh… Tienshinhan has just shouted out, quite out of the blue," the commentator said, sounding very confused. "I wonder what he's…"

"Stay out of this," Tien snarled, swinging his head around and glaring at the commentator, who fell silent, his sunglasses almost completely hiding his slight fear. Tien switched his gaze back to Shen, his fury dissolving into helplessness, his eyes pleading. Shen was staring at him, his face carefully composed though his eyes blazed with fury.

"You dare defy me, Tienshinhan?" he said coldly.

"Anything but that," Tien pleaded. "I'll do anything..._anything_ but that. I just…can't…"

"Yes you can," Shen said. Tien shook his head in a sharp denial, clenching his eyes shut. "You know what will happen if you don't." Tien looked up sharply, his chest constricting as Shen hoisted the bundle higher.

"No, Master," Tien pleaded in a hoarse whisper. "Please…"

"Then do it."

Tien swallowed hard, looking down at Goku. His heart clenched as he noted Goku's weak struggles against him. He closed his eyes again, hearing Goku's friends cry out things like: "No!" and "Stop him!" and "Goku, get up!"

_I'm sorry, Goku_, Tien thought, feeling a single hot tear slide down his cheek. _But I love Chiaotzu too much…_

_Don't do it!_

Tien flinched as Chiaotzu's voice screamed in his head, accompanied by a surprising burst of pain. Shen's eyes widened and he glared at the bundle, while Tien felt a sinking joy.

_Chiaotzu!_

_You can't, Tien! You can't!_

_I have to…_ Tien thought. _I…can't betray you again._

_Tien..._

_Quiet, brat,_ Shen snarled telepathically, glaring at the bundle.

_Tien, don't listen to him!_ Chiaotzu continued, paying no heed to Shen. _He can't make you!_

_But…Chiaotzu-kun,_ Tien thought quietly. _If I don't…he'll kill you…_

Chiaotzu's voice became quiet and chillingly patient. _Don't you remember, Tien? He's going to kill me anyway._

"No…" Tien whispered.

"Brat," Shen muttered, only just loud enough to be heard. The cloth slipped easily through his hand as he loosened his grip, the bundle slamming hard on the stone wall. Chiaotzu suppressed his pained cry aloud, but it resounded in Tien's head.

"Don't!" Tien shouted. He realised vaguely that he had stepped forward, over Goku, and that his opponent was now on his hands and knees. Shen sneered as he lifted the bundle again, dangling it coaxingly above the wall.

"Do it," he repeated.

Tien paused, trying to force himself into a mindset where he could commit ruthless, merciless, cold-blooded murder. It didn't take him long to give up.

"I can't!" he shouted, tears of frustration and fear welling in his eyes. "I can't kill him, Master; I just can't!"

There was a shocked silence. Tien stared helplessly at Shen, who had become very still.

"He killed Tao," Shen said. "He killed your Master. Are you just going to let him get away with it?"

"Yes!" Tien shouted, his rage finally breaking through his control. "I never gave a crap about Tao! For Kami's sake, he almost killed me more times than I can count! You and your psychotic brother can burn in hell for all I care!"

Everyone stared at him in surprise, shocked by his sudden rebellion. Tien felt a surge of wonderful relief that he was finally saying something, finally clearing his name, and with this surge came a huge swell in confidence. He glared at Shen, feeling for the first time that he was getting some support.

"The two of you spent ten years torturing me, trying to mould me in your own sick image, but I ran away as soon as I got the chance. And over the past week you've twisted me back and forth, played with my emotions and forced me to do things that conflicted with my values and destroyed my honour. All you've ever done has been to avenge your brother, but you didn't even love him! All I've done has been because you've taken what I love! But I've become stronger than you in the past five years, Shen, and you can't beat me. I cannot kill Goku, and I advise you give me that bundle and get the hell out of my sight."

He held out one hand, hardly daring to hope. Maybe through force he would achieve what he couldn't through begging. The crowd was silent, watching him. He realised that there was still a degree of animosity in their expressions, but discovered he didn't care. All that mattered was Chiaotzu, and this chance of getting him back.

"You dare defy me," Shen said in a soft voice. He hoisted the bundle up, and seemed as though he was going to hand it to Tien. Tien reached for it, hope swelling in him, only to feel a horrifying flash of terror as Shen jerked it roughly back. "You may be stronger than me, Tienshinhan," Shen said, a cruel smirk twisting his lips. "And I may not be able to hurt you physically. But I know who I can hurt."

Tien's entire body froze. His confidence was gone as fast as it had come, and he fell back into his pleading state. He had been so swept away in his own confidence, his cockiness, that he had completely forgotten that Chiaotzu wasn't safe yet.

"No," he pleaded, falling to his knees. "Don't… Please…don't…"

"Too late, Tienshinhan," Shen said coldly. Tien shook his head, pleading with his eyes. "He's as good as dead."

He hoisted the bundle behind him, then flung it hard towards the ring.

* * *

AN. Ah, cliffhanger... What the hell is going to happen now?? Will someone catch the bundle? Does it even have Chiaotzu inside it? Who will win the match?? When will Satu remember to update next!?! Guess we'll just have to wait and see XD


	23. Chapter 23

AN. Kay. It's only been like...four days, but it feels like much, much longer than that, so I'm updating anyway :D Mainly because if I don't do it now, I'll forget (palmface) (facedesk). Anyways, enjoy :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Time slowed down to a crawl. Everyone watching seemed to disregard the bundle, didn't see it as anything important, which was why Tien's reaction seemed to surprise them all so much. His eyes widened as the bundle drew closer, and he pushed himself forwards, one hand reaching out.

"No!" he shouted, desperation cracking his voice.

His fingers only just brushed the thick cloth, before it had slammed into the side of the ring, connecting hard with the sharp rim. It seemed to bend over double and there was a terrifying crack, loud even through the cloth, as well as a muffled scream of pain.

Time seemed to freeze. Everyone stared in amazement as the bundle slid to the ground, bunched against the wall, small and terribly still on the grass.

Tien scrambled out of the ring, collecting the bundle close to him, cradling it in his arms, falling to his knees on the soft grass that circled the ring. Tears burned in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks, as he shook his head violently back and forth. He carefully began to unwrap the bundle, fear filling him. It was as though they were alone again, all the people watching suddenly meaningless.

"Chiaotzu," he whispered, his voice strained against his sobs. "No…please…not Chiaotzu…"

He let out a small, badly-restrained sob as Chiaotzu was revealed, his body curled in a tight ball. Tien tossed the cloth away, holding the small boy close to his chest. Chiaotzu's wrists and ankles were still bound tightly, his hands wrapped in the red cloth that protected his cut-up palms. His cheeks were stained with tears, his face twisted in a grimace of pain. Blood stained his lips, incredibly vivid against his white skin, making a thin trail down his chin. His body was completely limp, still and unmoving.

"Chiaotzu-kun, wake up," Tien whispered, cradling Chiaotzu in one arm, his free hand brushing over Chiaotzu's cheeks, his forehead, his closed eyelids. "Please…"

He untied the ropes around Chiaotzu's ankles, tossing the rough rope to the side, before starting to release his wrists. One of Chiaotzu's arms slipped from his chest, while the other remained firmly in place. Tien lifted his arm onto his chest again, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Tienshinhan has left the ring!" the commentator shouted into Tien's ear. "He has forfeited! Goku is the new martial arts World Champion!"

"Shut up!" Tien snarled. "Leave me alone!"

The commentator backed off quickly, and Tien directed his attention back to Chiaotzu. The young boy was still…so very still…

"Wake up," Tien whispered again. "Please wake up. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Chiaotzu-kun." Tien bent his head, pressing his lips to Chiaotzu's forehead, tears splashing onto Chiaotzu's skin. Sobs broke from his chest, quiet at first, growing in volume as the dam of his emotions broke.

"Chiaotzu?" he heard Yamcha ask.

"Chiaotzu," Krillin repeated slowly. "Chiao-tzu… Chi-ao-tzu…"

Tien knew they were staring at each other, that they finally understood. He didn't care. So it had taken them this long to figure it out. Who gave a crap? Chiaotzu was hurt, badly hurt, and he still hadn't moved once.

Chiaotzu's head shifted very slightly, rolling a little to the left on Tien's supporting arm, and Tien's sobs lessened.

"T-Tien …" Chiaotzu's voice was wavering, quiet, fatigued and pained.

Tien pulled away slightly. Chiaotzu's eyes were slitted, glazed with pain, but they were fixed on Tien's face and the recognition there sent waves of relief through Tien's entire body.

"Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered.

"It…it hurts, Tien," Chiaotzu said, tears starting to well in his eyes. "It hurts…"

Tien's chest constricted again as he gently wiped away the tears that fell from Chiaotzu's eyes.

"Where does it hurt, Chiaotzu-kun? Tell me," he whispered.

"Make it stop," Chiaotzu whimpered. His eyes clenched shut and he started to cry. His left hand, the hand that had fallen when Tien released his wrists, shifted, holding onto his right arm tightly. "Make it stop, Tien!"

"I'm so sorry, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien said. "It's all my fault." He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, before repeating, "Tell me where it hurts."

"My arm," Chiaotzu sobbed. "My arm and side. It hurts, Tien! Make it stop!"

"Shh," Tien murmured, automatically soothing the young boy. Each sob that broke from the small boy's chest made Tien's guilt increase sharply, sending iron shards into his chest.

Tien carefully detached Chiaotzu's tight grip on his other arm, though the young boy shook his head and let out a sob-stained, "No!" Tien's heart froze as he noticed the surprising bend between Chiaotzu's shoulder and his elbow, the way his forearm was slightly twisted. Chiaotzu tried to grab his arm again, his bandaged hand groping at the injured area, but Tien pushed it away gently. Chiaotzu turned his face into Tien's arm, sobbing as he buried his face deeper. "No, Tien. It hurts. I can't stand it."

"Be still, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien whispered, blinking away his own tears. "It won't hurt as much if you stay still."

He reached past Chiaotzu's broken arm and touched his side, probing gently with his fingers. Chiaotzu let out a pained scream, shrinking away from Tien's hand, sobbing harder.

"That bastard," Tien hissed, fury rising in him. "He's broken your arm and your ribs."

"Make it stop," Chiaotzu sobbed, pleading through his tears. "Please, Tien. Make it stop."

The last word was drawn out in a wail, his eyes clenching shut as he buried his face closer to Tien. Tien bowed his head, subduing his sobs with difficulty.

"Stay still, Chiaotzu-kun," he whispered. "I'll get you to a hospital. They'll make you better, I promise." He got unsteadily to his feet, careful not to jostle the small boy in his arms, before looking around. For the first time he noticed the ring of faces staring at him, the shock and surprise on each one of them. He walked to the wall, the people there backing away ritually, and climbed easily over, Chiaotzu secured in his arms.

Chiaotzu continued to whimper, his eyes clenched tightly shut, his head shaking back and forth slowly as he held his unbroken arm rigidly at his side. His face was still pressed into Tien's arm, as close as he could physically be. Tien murmured quietly to him, comforting him with his voice as much as he could. Chiaotzu soon slipped into unconsciousness again, but Tien didn't stop talking, aware that the sound of his voice probably filtered down through the boy's unconsciousness and soothed him even then.

He was almost outside the arena when Goku, Yamcha, Krillin and the rest of their group appeared in front of him, blocking his way. Goku's wife was supporting him, her arm around his waist, their son cradled close to her. Tien glared at them stonily, his grip tightening slightly on Chiaotzu.

"Let me through," he said in a quiet, venomous whisper.

"No," Krillin said.

"Not until you explain what this is all about," Yamcha said.

"We don't have time for this," Tien said, the fury in his tone dissolving slightly. He now sounded both threatening and pleading at the same time. "Just let me through. I have to get to the hospital."

"Why should we?" Yamcha taunted. "You didn't care when we had to be sent to hospital."

"But I didn't stop you!" Tien shouted.

He lost control again, unable to hold back his damning emotions. His shoulders slumped, dejection taking over him. Tears started to slide down his cheeks, splashing down his chest and pooling between him and Chiaotzu. The group saw these and faltered, staring at him uncertainly.

"Please," Tien whispered, his voice broken with his tears. "We have to get to the hospital. Chiaotzu is very badly hurt, much worse off than you two were, and if you don't let me through I may lose the only person I care about."

This sounded like an exaggeration, but there was no way of knowing. One of Chiaotzu's broken ribs may have pierced inwards, deflating his right lung. Tien couldn't tell; he didn't know the symptoms.

He looked down at Chiaotzu, his face softening, whispering in a broken voice.

"Please…"

"Guys…" Goku said, his voice weak. Tien flinched, knowing it was his fault. He couldn't imagine any of these people helping him, not when he'd hurt them so much, but it was all he could do to ask. "We've…gotta help him…"

Tien looked up sharply, his grip on Chiaotzu tightening. Goku was smiling slightly, his free hand resting gently on his son's stomach, his other arm draped around his wife's shoulders.

"It's…not our place to willingly hurt this kid," he continued. "He hasn't done anything to us…"

The others exchanged glances, but parted, leaving a path for Tien. He walked through them, making sure that he didn't jostle Chiaotzu once, and realised that they were following him. One glance behind him revealed the distrusting looks on their faces, the apprehension in their eyes. They didn't trust him with Chiaotzu, with a boy so young and small, and that sent an iron bolt through him. They didn't know him, didn't understand his connection to Chiaotzu, but he still couldn't forgive them.

He looked stubbornly forward, his grip on Chiaotzu secure. He headed towards the hospital, worry for his young brother taking over his anger at the others.

* * *

AN. Kudos to HyperOmegaX! Close, but no cigar. It _was_ Chiaotzu in the bag. I never even thought about him not being in there, but a bomb? That would've been epic XD


	24. Chapter 24

AN. Good times. I'm back home now :D I'm with my parents and my sister and my dogs, and I'm having an incredibly good time here. Bad news is, I fly back on Wednesday (sad). Don't get me wrong, I'm looking forward to going to Melbourne again and resuming my course, but in the meantime I have missed everyone here and it makes me sad to say goodbye to them again... Anyway, now to someone who feels very much the same as I do XD

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Tien sat in a chair in the waiting room, his head bowed, his tears hidden by his cupped palms. It had been an hour, though it felt like many more than that, and there was still no news of Chiaotzu. Tien had reluctantly handed over his unconscious brother to two orderlies and a doctor. They had taken him directly into surgery, where Tien was not allowed in with him.

The others were in the room too, Goku receiving treatment for his minor injuries. Tien had noticed with a further flash of guilt that not only Krillin and Yamcha, but the entire group seemed to be on first name terms with the nurses. Krillin and Yamcha kept shooting distrustful looks towards him, and he knew they were ready to intervene should he try to hurt anyone.

He didn't really care. All he wanted was to see Chiaotzu, to make sure he was okay. When he had done that, then he could make amends as best he could.

The door swung open, and Tien shot to his feet, not bothering to wipe away the last of his tears, staring eagerly at the doctor who entered. The short man was too busy focusing on his clipboard to notice until he was directly in front of them, for the others had crowded around him too.

"How is he?" Tien asked in a choked whisper.

"He should be fine now," the doctor said, and Tien felt a flash of horror that the doctor was talking more to Goku than to him. "He's suffered a fractured humorous and radius. His ulna is broken in two places, and that's what caused the visible twisting. All of his right ribs are also fractured, ranging in severity from just a crack to splintered in two. His sternum also has a crack in it." He paused then, to the horror of everyone present, continued, "He is also covered in minor bruises, some nearly a week old, his wrists and ankles have been rubbed almost raw by some kind of harsh material, and his palms have several deep slashes. These have been treated, unprofessionally as it may be, and despite being recent will heal with no major scarring."

Tien felt a wave of relief wash over him, weakening his knees. Before he could fall, he grabbed onto one of the chairs, staring at the doctor.

"Can I go see him?" he asked quietly, pleadingly.

"I think not," the doctor said, Tien's heart falling. "He was already unconscious when you brought him in, and if you add that to the anaesthesia we put him under for the surgeries…"

"Please," Tien whispered. "I have to see him. He'll want me with him when he wakes up."

The doctor shook his head. Tien sank into the chair, despair taking over him. He had never imagined that he wouldn't be able to go in, wouldn't have believed that they would be separated again so soon.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," the doctor said, noting Tien's distress. "What is your name and connection with the boy?"

"My name is Tienshinhan," Tien said quietly.

"Get out," the doctor said instantly, not waiting to hear the rest of his words. "Right now."

Tien paused, blinking in surprise up at the shorter man. He could see the seriousness on his face, and felt a pang.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because you have already sent two prized fighters here with terrible injuries within the past week," the doctor said coldly. "I hate to think what you've done to this boy."

Tien's entire body went cold. Actually hearing those words, those accusations, coming from the mouth of another human being made him feel ill.

"I never hurt Chiaotzu," Tien whispered. "I would never hurt him. He's everything to me."

"Then how did he get so badly injured?" the doctor challenged. Tien shot to his feet.

"I did everything I could to protect him!" he shouted into the doctor's face. "I sacrificed my own integrity for his safety! Is it my fault the man blackmailing me was so sick and twisted that he would harm a child!? Let me see him, damn it, or I cannot be held responsible for my actions!"

Yamcha and Krillin grabbed his arms, restraining him as though he had made a move towards the short doctor. There was a tense silence in which everyone looked between Tien and the doctor, the very air thick and hard to breathe.

"Tien!"

The voice was quiet, muffled through distance, and Tien's head swung up sharply. He could hear the quiet murmur of nurses trying to quieten Chiaotzu, trying to stop him yelling out again.

"Tien! Where are you!?!" He started wailing, each loud sob breaking into Tien's chest. "I'm scared, Tien! Come back! I don't want to be alone again!" And then, directed to the nurses, "Where's Tien!? Why isn't he here!? I want my brother!"

Tien didn't wait to hear the surprised silence in the waiting room. He pulled his arms easily from Yamcha and Krillin's lax grips, pushing roughly past the doctor as he made his way towards Chiaotzu's voice. It wasn't hard. It was as though something inside him was telling him where to go.

He burst into the room mere seconds later, his eyes wide. Chiaotzu was sitting up in the bed, his face creased in fear and worry, looking incredibly small in the wide bed. The nurses took one look at Tien and left the room quickly. Tien ran forward towards the bed, falling to his knees beside it, tears running down his cheeks again as he saw the extent of Chiaotzu's bandages. Chiaotzu let out a relieved sob at the sight of him, reaching his only free hand towards him.

The other arm was encased in plaster all the way up to his shoulder, keeping it precisely straight. Both of his hands were wrapped in thick layers of proper bandage, and his loose hospital shirt hid the tight bandages that must be supporting his broken ribs and sternum.

"Onii-chan!" Chiaotzu sobbed, his free hand stretched as far as it could towards Tien. "I was so scared. I woke up…and there was no one here…and I started crying but all these strange people came and I didn't know where you were and I got so scared…"

"It's alright, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien soothed quietly, taking the small boy's hand and holding it gently. "I'm here. They wouldn't let me in, but I wouldn't let them keep me away."

As soon as their skin was in contact Chiaotzu visibly relaxed, his tear-streaked face softening into a relieved smile, his body slumping back against the pillows. Tien returned the smile, squeezing Chiaotzu's hand gently, relief and joy filling him completely.

* * *

AN. Ah, when I next update I shall be back in Melbourne, where my life equals study once again. Don't worry, I've almost finished this now. I've only got another chapter to go, and it wilL total about 28 or 29... Enjoy this one for now; it's almost at an end :D


	25. Chapter 25

AN. Aww, separation is always hard. Poor Tien/Chiaotzu (hugs) ... Anyway (cough) as I said last chapter, this is nearly finished now. Just another three or four chapters after this. I'm back in Melbourne now, back in my messy, messy room (I really need to learn how to clean...) I'm updating now because this Friday I have an exam, and so there will be lots of studying going down. I'll update next after the exam is finished :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Tien sank down further, relief weakening his muscles, and he smiled widely at the young boy in the bed. Chiaotzu was still sniffling, but his grip on Tien's hand was tight, and Tien was sure that if he could the small boy would currently be clinging to him, his face buried as close to him as possible. It wasn't possible, not with his cast, but Tien was content with the small contact from their linked hands.

"I was scared you'd leave me," Chiaotzu whispered, his eyes never leaving Tien's face.

"Never," Tien whispered back. "I promise. We won't be separated again."

There were running footsteps, making Tien's stomach sink, and the door flung open. It revealed a group of concerned martial artists and a livid doctor. The latter of these two saw him next to the bed and puffed up like a bullfrog, trying to look intimidating. It didn't work, because it only made him seem fatter rather than taller, and doing so made his face twice as red.

"I have to ask you to leave," he said coldly, glaring openly at Tien. Tien's heart sank into his stomach and Chiaotzu let out a quiet whimper of protest that went unheard by anyone except his big brother. "I can't have you here endangering my patients."

"Who am I endangering?" Tien demanded.

"I don't know how you inflicted those injuries on that child without being found out sooner, but I will not let you hurt anyone else," the doctor said.

Tien shot to his feet, his eyes narrowing, his teeth baring in a snarl, fury twisting his face.

"I'm not leaving," he spat.

"If you don't I'll call security," the doctor said.

"Kami himself couldn't drag me from this room," Tien said.

The group before him exchanged glances, varying in emotion from worried to amazed. Tien lifted his head, lengthening his spine, using his now well developed acting skills to portray a confidence he no longer had. This technique was much more effective than the doctor's puffing up. He didn't just look it, he truly was tall, imposing, frightening, his very aura radiating threat. He looked dangerous, an extremely violent person, until you looked down and realised his hand was still tightly entwined with Chiaotzu's.

"Don't make Tien go," Chiaotzu whimpered, tears welling in his eyes again. His soft voice made everyone except Tien jump. Tien looked down at the bed, his face softening instantly.

"They can't make me," he said quietly. "No one can." He returned his gaze to the group in front of him, his mood suddenly serious again. "I will not leave," he said. "You can stay here if you don't trust me, but I would never hurt Chiaotzu. I never have and I never will."

There was a silence. Without a word, both the doctor and the rest of the group moved into the room, finding chairs around the perimeter. Goku graciously gave up his chair for his wife and son, and soon only he and Tien were standing.

Chiaotzu's hand tightened around Tien's, the equivalent of tugging on his sleeve, and he looked down. The boy was looking up at him with wide, frightened and hopeful eyes.

"He's gone, isn't he?" he asked hopefully. Tien felt a jolt, then nodded.

"He fled, like the coward he is," he growled quietly, feeling anger rise in him again. This was quenched almost instantly by Chiaotzu's relieved whisper.

"Now you don't have to hurt anyone anymore."

Tien nodded again, smiling slightly. The people around the room were exchanging glances again, but he pointedly ignored them. His threatening aura disappeared, his very body seeming to shrink as he knelt by the bed again.

"I'm sorry, Chiaotzu-kun," he whispered, aware that the others were listening closely. "It's…all my fault. If I had been stronger he wouldn't have hurt you…" He broke off, tears sliding down his cheeks again, and he looked down to try to hide them from Chiaotzu.

"Don't cry," Chiaotzu murmured. His hand pulled free of Tien's and gently brushed over his cheeks, the bandages absorbing each tear. "Please don't. You did everything you could, I know that. I kind of wish you hadn't done anything he said from the beginning. Then you wouldn't have made so many enemies." He glanced around the room, meeting the eyes of every single person. Most of them looked away, not meeting his level, tear-filled gaze.

"It's just eating away at me," Tien whispered. "I've hurt so many people, but he still hurt you so badly… I did everything he asked, but I couldn't commit murder…"

"If you could then you wouldn't be my brother," Chiaotzu said quietly.

Tien smiled through his tears, moving forward and gently wrapping his arms around Chiaotzu. The boy's unbroken arm reached around his back, his face nestling into the crook of Tien's shoulder, his body instinctively leaning closer.

"How can you not trust him with me?" Chiaotzu asked in a slightly louder voice, and Tien realised with a jolt that he was talking to the other people in the room.

"He ruthlessly broke Krillin's arm and my leg," Yamcha said hotly.

"He didn't want to," Chiaotzu said, lifting his head and staring at Yamcha, not releasing his grip on Tien. "_He_ forced him to."

"He? Who the hell is he?"

"I don't know his name," Chiaotzu said. "But _he_ is the one who made Tien do it. _He_ is the coward who hid behind a child." Chiaotzu lifted his chin, looking suddenly much older than his young age. "_He_ is the bad guy, the one you should hate."

"His name is Shen," Tien murmured, his eyes closed as he tightened his grip. "You must have heard me call him that at least once. Surely…"

"I only heard you call him 'Master'," Chiaotzu admitted quietly.

Tien flinched, then muttered angrily, "He is no master of mine."

"See?" Chiaotzu said, looking back to Yamcha.

"Then why did he do it?" Krillin challenged. Chiaotzu turned his gaze to the short adult, Krillin becoming visibly uncomfortable under the boy's hurt gaze.

"Tien only did what he asked because…because he was threatening me," Chiaotzu said in a dejected whisper. "He was going to hurt me if Tien didn't do what he wanted. And he did...so many times…" Chiaotzu trailed off, shuddering slightly.

Tien felt his heart freeze. Chiaotzu nestled close to him, his head down, refusing to meet Tien's eyes, his entire body trembling. Tien comforted him quietly for a moment, feeling the others' eyes burning into his back, before murmuring quietly, "What did he do?"

* * *

AN. (sad sigh) Poor Chiaotzu-kun... He's such a sweetums... (hug) ... Ahem, anyway, I will update in a week! Or 6 days... Yeah, 6 days. So...you know...just...hang in there XD Also, Megami (my friend on DA) drew a picture that kinda follows sorta the plot at the start of this... Tien finds baby Chiaotzu, picks him up, carries him with him... Y'know, the first coupla chapters? Anyway, it can be found here: http :// megaminoeien. deviantart. com/ art/ Snow- Buddies- 119575216 ... by removing the spaces :D


	26. Chapter 26

AN. Okay, I've had my first exam. It was only 5 percent of my mark for this year, but it was pretty intense. So many hours...so many questions...so many pieces of paper. I had only two pens, other people had about ten (I kid you not, TEN!) and kinda worked their way around it. I was ever so afraid XD But then, this weekend, I spent all the time with my family (who came down to Melbourne) and we went and saw Tim Minchin!! And he signed my bag/a CD and even drew a picture of him and my sister coz pictures weren't allowed XD He's brilliant, if you don't know who he is (and you're not easily offended...) then look him up. I laughed until I cried...in every single song. He's a genius (and so cute too :D)

Ahem... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the last one I wrote before the writer's block struck. Since beginning to post this story, I've finished off this chapter, and the three that follow it. That's right, chapter 29 is the end. Look forward to it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

There was a silence. Chiaotzu didn't say anything, just nestled closer towards Tien, his soft uneven breaths loud in the silent room. Tien shifted him so they were facing each other, Chiaotzu's face tilted up and Tien's tilted down. Their eyes met and Tien saw the young boy was trying to hold back tears.

"What did he do?" Tien asked again, his heart sinking. "Tell me, Chiaotzu-kun." Chiaotzu shook his head, looking away from everyone in the room, his eyes focusing on the bed-cover. Tien let out a quiet sigh, tilting Chiaotzu's face back up. "Tell me," he commanded gently.

"He hit me," Chiaotzu whispered shakily, tears welling in his eyes again. "He hit me and told me it was because you'd done something wrong. He said that he was hitting me because he couldn't hit you and when I told him I was glad he didn't stop til I was unconscious. Before he went to sleep he tightened the ropes for ages, then just sat and watched as I tried to get them off. I tried everything, onii-chan… I even tried chewing through them…"

Tien flinched, wondering exactly what kind of monster could do this to such a small boy, wondering how many bruises the doctor had found on his body. Chiaotzu took a deep shaky breath, then continued in a sob-stained whisper.

"He kept me in that…that thing all the time. I was only ever allowed out when he was beating me or when I was with you. When I started to cry he would drop it, complaining loudly if there was anyone there about what a strain it was to pick it up, then drop it again. He…cut me that one time because I was crying and I couldn't see coz the light was so bright so I grabbed his sleeve when he opened it."

His hands started shaking, tears spilling down his cheeks. Tien wiped them away gently, murmuring a quiet, "Shh." But now that Chiaotzu had started there was no stopping him. He continued, his voice growing in volume.

"He carried me upside down when he wanted to punish me more. He would find every opportunity to lean against something just so I would be crushed between him and something hard. When there was no one around he would tell me the things he was planning to get you to do, and when there was someone there he would send me pictures." The others exchanged a glance this, obviously wondering what the small boy was talking about.

"Chiaotzu-kun…" Tien started, but Chiaotzu cut across him.

"He would play games with my mind," he said, his voice still loud and clear despite his tears. "He could hear everything I thought and then would pretend he was going to let me talk to you. But every time he just left me in silence…waiting… He would taunt me, say that my suffering was nothing and that I would know much worse soon."

"Chiaotzu-kun, please…" Tien whispered, wiping away Chiaotzu's tears gently.

Chiaotzu lifted his hands and grabbed Tien's wrist. Tien paused as Chiaotzu slowly and clumsily rolled back his wrist-guards, the movement of his hands hindered by the bandages, revealing the red, sore skin. Tien knew the people behind him were craning their necks, shocked to see such an injury that didn't belong on him. He flushed.

"When you did this, he knew," Chiaotzu whispered. Tien's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. He had made so sure to shield his mind…how could Shen had heard? "He didn't beat me, but he said that you'd get your come…your c-comeuppance for it later." The way he stumbled over the word 'comeuppance' proved he was really quoting Shen. His eyes were rounded as he looked up at Tien, upset as he sniffling very slightly. "You shouldn't have done it, onii-chan. You had enough to worry about."

"I wasn't just going to let you suffer," Tien whispered. "Although…it seems as though I failed…" He gently kissed Chiaotzu's forehead, holding back his own tears with difficulty.

"It was worse when he threatened you," Chiaotzu whispered. Tien pulled away, looking down at his brother, his eyes wide. Chiaotzu was smiling a slightly bitter smile that looked out of place on his young face. "He kept threatening you, onii-chan… Most of the beatings were because I told him not to."

"You shouldn't have," Tien whispered. "You should have just stayed quiet."

"I couldn't," Chiaotzu said. "You've protected me my whole life, I tried to protect you as best I could."

"I wish you hadn't," Tien said. He gently wrapped his arms around Chiaotzu again, the small boy nestling close to him. "I wish you'd stayed quiet and safe."

"He would have hurt me anyway," Chiaotzu said, his voice quiet and resigned. "Why delay the inevitable?"

"Because those who love you will be worried," Tien said, frowning slightly. "I was scared for you, Chiaotzu-kun. You should have just…"

"I know," Chiaotzu said quietly. "I won't do it again."

"This will never happen again," Tien said in a firm voice. "I'm never leaving you behind again." He clenched his eyes shut tight, feeling sobs building in him again as he repeated himself in a softer tone, "I'm never leaving you behind again…"

"Thank you, onii-chan," Chiaotzu said. He didn't look up, he didn't pull away, but Tien felt the smile that graced the small boy's features. "I…I was so scared…but I knew you wouldn't leave me alone…You'd never leave me alone…"

Tien nodded, unable to find any words for what he wanted to say, and instead just gently tightened his grip around Chiaotzu and fought back tears. Chiaotzu nestled in his arms, his broken arm sticking rigidly straight beside him, his bandaged hand twisting into Tien's shirt.

Tien bit his lip, then pulled away a little and looked at those in the group. There was no hint of animosity there now, no horror or anger in their eyes. They were just looking at him, a little surprised, but mostly just stunned. The women of the group (excluding the blonde one) had tears in their eyes, and Chichi was holding her husband's hand tight.

"I'm sorry," Tien said in a soft, broken whisper. "I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. I'm sorry I broke your leg, Yamcha, and your arm, Krillin. I'm sorry that I was so cruel, so heartless." He had to pause for a moment, and in that space of time Chiaotzu let out a soft contented sigh, relief evident in his tone.

"Thank Kami," the small boy whispered, only just loud enough for Tien to hear. "I'm glad you're making it right at last, onii-chan…"

Tien took heart from this and continued, "I hope that sometime, maybe even sometime soon, you might forgive me for the way I've acted, and we can start again?"

The hopeful lilt in his voice turned the statement into a question, and he found he couldn't quite look at them straight in the face. He feared he would start crying like a weakling again if he saw any hint of hate or contempt in their eyes. Instead he put one arm around Chiaotzu and waited silently for their answer, an answer that could make or break him, depending on how they responded.

* * *

AN. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be posting up the next one in a week :D Because...well...I may do it before then, but things are...you know...blah... XD


	27. Chapter 27

AN. Be prepared for a change in style. There was a gap of about a year in this story, in which I was writing lots of other things, and my style evolved... To me, at least, the difference is really obvious. It may not be to others, and I may just be saying random crap XD Anyway, if you liked the previous style, I hope you like this one just as much :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Tien almost held his breath as he waited for their response, casting his eyes to the ground. The silence stretched out in the room, buzzing in Tien's ears. He focused his attention on Chiaotzu instead, focused on the feeling of the small body nestled close to his, on the desperation in the tight grip of his one free hand, on the soft whisper of his breath and the gentle throb of his heartbeat, and on the hardness of his cast against Tien's side and the rough feeling of the bandages beneath his loose hospital shirt.

He didn't know why he should expect these people to forgive him. He had been beyond horrible to them, ruthlessly hounding them, breaking their bodies and mocking their values. No, he hadn't wanted to do it, and no, he hadn't enjoyed it. But he had done it all the same, and those negative feelings would be hard to overcome.

"I forgive you."

Tien's head snapped up, his mouth dropping open. The rest of the group had twisted, staring in disbelief at Goku.

"R...really?"

"Yes." Goku smiled, one hand resting on his wife's shoulder. "You only did it 'cause you were protecting your little brother. I would've done the same in a second."

Tien's face relaxed into a smile and his shoulders slumped as relief sapped him of his strength. Goku's smile was wide and genuine, and made Tien feel infinitely better.

"I...forgive you too," Krillin said quietly. His eyes were fixed on Chiaotzu, watching as the boy nuzzled fearlessly closer to the triclops, his lips curled in a slight smile. "I'm sorry you were forced to do those things. It couldn't have been nice...beating us up like that." His eyes moved up to meet Tien's, his smile widening. "You just watch, I'll get you back for it."

Tien let out a soft laugh, unable to believe that there was actually a gentle note of teasing in the short man's voice. Chiaotzu echoed his laughter, though there was a definite note of exhaustion in his voice. Tien tightened his grip around the boy slightly, his hand gently sliding up and down his unbroken arm, comforting him as best he could.

He realised that everyone was now staring at Yamcha, who had flushed a deep red.

"I...I guess I do too," he said grudgingly. "I mean... I still don't see why you had to break my leg and Krillin's arm..."

"He will suffer what you cannot dish out," Chiaotzu said softly, and shuddered violently as his free hand twined tighter into Tien's shirt.

"W-what?" Yamcha asked, his eyes widening.

"T-th-that's what h-he said..." Chiaotzu whispered. "Every time he made nii-chan hurt you. He...he said that..."

Tien flinched, then shifted his young brother so he was sitting in his lap, cradled close with both arms. He couldn't help himself; he knew that Chiaotzu was probably supposed to stay in the bed, that his injuries wouldn't take kindly to being moved like that. Still, hearing the fear in that sweet, high-pitched voice had been too much, and he couldn't let him go uncomforted. Instantly Chiaotzu's shudders faded sharply and his breathing calmed.

"It means that if I didn't, Shen would've broken Chiaotzu's bones instead." He hesitated, then added, "I mean, you know...worse than he did anyway."

"That guy was sick," Krillin muttered angrily. Tien looked up and saw that the short man's eyes were fixed on Chiaotzu again, on the trusting way his head laid on Tien's chest, on the tight grip of his free hand into Tien's shirt, on the slight smile that shone through his tears. "To hurt a kid like that...to even threaten it..." His eyes were blazing with passion when they lifted to meet Tien's, his mouth set in a firm line. "I'm glad you broke my arm, if it was to protect him."

Tien couldn't help but smile. Krillin's words had been strong and vehement, his heart and soul behind them. The triclops just knew that Krillin had felt at least a fraction of the same connection Tien had, recognising the simple innocence and trust within the boy and felt the same disgust at the idea of anything bad happening to him.

"I'm still sorry," he said quietly, lowering his head. He smiled a little ruefully. "If he hadn't gotten Chiaotzu...I would have entered this tournament on my own. Chiaotzu could've stood at the ringside and watched." He sent a fond smile towards the crown of the head of the boy in question. "I wouldn't have been so vicious...so cruel." Now he directed his smile upwards, the fondness fading away to be replaced with humour. "But I still would've won."

There was a pause, then laughter broke out in the room. Goku started, his simple, cheerful laugh filling the room as he hunched forward. His son joined in, infantile giggles rising through the air. Krillin was next, then Yamcha, then the girl with blue hair. Then Chiaotzu joined in, his laughter the quiet, exhausted giggles of a child near sleep.

Tien smiled, one hand still stroking Chiaotzu's arm. The feeling of the cast pressing against him made him feel a little ill, but he understood that Chiaotzu would feel disgusting just having it on. But there was nothing they could do about it for now. It would come off in time, and Chiaotzu's arm would be just as strong as it had ever been.

"Tien, I'm sleepy," Chiaotzu murmured, his voice almost lost beneath the laughter of the rest of the room.

"Then sleep." Tien's voice was low; he didn't want the others to hear. They may be laughing together, but they weren't friends yet.

Chiaotzu's head shifted to the side a little on Tien's chest, his hand gripped a little tighter to his shirt.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

Tien's smile wavered a little. He lifted his head, looking at the rest of the people in the room, wondering privately if he would be allowed to stay. Then he realised that no matter what anyone else said or did, he would never leave.

"Nii-chan?"

"Yes, Chiaotzu-kun," Tien said quietly, soothingly, bending his head and gently kissing the top of Chiaotzu's head. "I'll be here when you wake up. I won't leave you here."

"Kay...love you, nii-chan..."

"Love you too, Chiaotzu-kun."

Another soft, exhausted giggle, and then Chiaotzu went completely limp in Tien's arms, his head lolling slightly to the side, his tight grip on Tien's shirt relaxing. Tien held him close, smiling widely, his eyes fixed on the boy's profile.

It took him a moment to realise that the laughter in the room had stopped and everyone was watching him again. He flushed a little, lifting his head and shrugging as best he could without moving his arms at all.

"He's had a long day," he said softly. "He's very tired...I'm surprised he's lasted this long."

Everyone returned his smile, and he felt a warm glow fill his stomach. They had really accepted his apology. They had really forgiven him. And now, maybe, they would become friends. Kami only knew stranger things had happened.

* * *

AN. Et voila! They're friends now (kinda) :D Good times, had by all. This is NOT the end. I repeat: NOT the end. There are two more chapters after this. Only 2. Honest XD Look forward to them :D


	28. Chapter 28

AN. Gasp, the second last chapter already! My, my, where does the time go? When I've finished posting this one I may, just may, start posting up another one I'm stuck with... It's just a case of deciding which one to do XD Anyway, guess what I did (again)...? Oh...oh that's right... FAST FORWARD (again)!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Tien ducked into his fighting stance, his eyes narrowing as his lips quirked up in a smile. His opponent grinned back, raising one hand and beckoning. Tien shot forward, his stance changing from defensive to offensive as he did, one hand drawing back. His fist connected with his opponent's arm with a loud thud, the impact reverberating through his arm.

"You've gotten better, Tienshinhan," his opponent said quietly, not shifting to protect himself from any further strikes Tien may deal out.

"As have you, Son Goku," Tien said.

He backed away, his fist relaxing as he took up his defensive stance again. Goku grinned, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"And I cannot believe it, folks!" the announcer shouted into his mike. "These two men, who faced off in the finals five years ago, have sensationally managed to find their way into the finals again! What a marvellous achievement! Son Goku, the former champion, has defeated one of his fellow students to be here today! Tienshinhan, former student of the Crane Hermit, Master Shen, has seemed to have turned around completely! Who doesn't remember the cruel, merciless man who ruthlessly pursued the Turtle students all those years ago?! Tienshinhan has now made his way to the finals calmly and simply, not even knocking his opponents out! Here completely by ring-outs, what a fantastic match up this is!"

Tien couldn't help a little laugh escaping his mouth. Goku's grin had widened even more, threatening to disappear right off the sides of his face.

"Nii-chan! Don't give up!"

"You can beat him, Daddy!"

Both men in the ring glanced to the side, their lips curling up into identical, amused smiles. Two boys were standing at the side of the ring, waving vigorously, laughing and grinning and elbowing each other. The arm the slightly taller boy waved in the air had a long, ugly scar up the forearm, the thick white blending perfectly with his skin.

"Chiaotzu-kun," Tien said softly, shaking his head.

"Gohan," Goku said, his tone exactly the same as Tien's.

They looked back at each other, then shrugged.

"I think they want us to fight," Tien said, his tone teasing.

"I agree," Goku said. He glanced over at his six year old son. "I won't lose."

Tien couldn't stop himself glancing at Chiaotzu. His ten year old younger brother was giggling, his wide, innocent eyes fixed on Tien. He and Gohan, close friends who agreed on almost everything at any other point, were now engaged in a mini-war, which had all started before this match, when Chiaotzu had hugged Tien tight and said, "I know you can win, nii-chan."

Gohan had scoffed, grabbed hold tight to his father, and said, "No way, Dad's gonna win. Aren't you, Daddy?"

From there it had steadily spiralled to Chiaotzu and Gohan facing off against each other, each one asserting that it was their family member who would emerge the victor, leaving Tien and Goku in the middle, shocked into stupefied silence, their eyes wide as they watched the two young boys bicker.

"Beat him, nii-chan!"

"Don't hold back, Daddy!"

The boys elbowed each other again, their laughter rising through the air. The rest of the audience, despite their cheers and catcalls and enthusiasm, seemed bland and nearly silent next to those two boys.

Tien shifted his gaze back to Goku, one side of his mouth twitching up.

"I won't either."

He darted forward, his fist shooting towards Goku once more. The older man lifted his arm to block, but Tien changed his direction at the last second, sweeping his arm beneath Goku's and striking him square in the jaw. Goku reeled, stumbled back a few paces, then regained his balance, one hand lifting to cup his injured jaw.

"Ow," he said, sounding surprised. "That was a good one, Tien."

"Thanks." Tien grinned, trying to ignore Chiaotzu's triumphant yells ("You got him, nii-chan!! Don't stop!!") and Gohan's disappointed and vehement assertions ("That was nothing, Dad's just playing around. You wait till he gets serious!"). "I've been training really hard. I'm going to beat you, Goku-san, in a fair fight."

A pleased look passed over Goku's face, before he and Tien started towards each other. They parried back and forth, blows glancing from cheeks, shoulders and forearms. Tien could only just keep track of Goku's movements; the older man was a brilliant fighter, moving between strikes so smoothly and naturally it seemed he had been born to do it. Tien was continually upping his own fighting style just to keep up.

"I don't know if you can win this, Tienshinhan," Goku said, his voice strong, grinning widely.

"Neither do I." Tien was far more out of breath than Goku, but his grin was just as genuine and his voice was just as steady. "But I'm still going to try."

He began a combination he had already tried before. Goku recognised it and moved to block his punches with ease, a confused frown beginning to surface. Then, at the last second, Tien changed his attack, ducking and sweeping one leg around at knee-height instead of aiming a punch towards Goku's torso. The movement caught Goku off-guard, and he let out a surprised gasp as his supporting leg was knocked out from under him.

He went down on one knee, leaving his defence full of holes, and Tien managed to sink his fist into Goku's exposed side. Goku let out a chocking cough, his eyes widening with surprise, and Tien backed away, not willing to let this fight end so early. Goku got shakily to his feet, stumbling a little before reassuming his fighting stance. Now his breath was catching a little, but the excitement in his eyes had intensified.

"You've got great stamina, Goku-san," Tien said, smiling. "And you recover so fast."

Goku shrugged. "Practice I guess." His eyes sharpened a little as he looked at Tien. "Ready?"

"Always."

They shot forward again. The crowd became a meaningless blur. Tien ignored every single voice in the audience but one, his mind automatically honing in on Chiaotzu's cheers. He couldn't help it; ever since he'd found the boy in the forest he hadn't been able to ignore his voice. Also, it was impossible to block out the shouts that echoed around inside his head instead of the ring. Anyway, occasionally the boy would aid him without even meaning to.

_DUCK!_

He ducked, and watched with some amusement as Goku's eyes widened with surprise, his fist sailing harmlessly over Tien's head. Tien spun around and kicked, sending Goku flying backwards, landing with a hard thump on his back.

"Ow-w-w-w-w," Goku whined as he got into a sitting position, putting both hands on his stomach. "That hurt!"

Tien couldn't help but laugh. Goku was a couple of years older than him, was a much better fighter, and engaged in matches with enthusiasm and a burning desire to win. However, his childhood had evidently been far more sheltered than Tien's had, and occasionally this shone through in the childish way he sometimes reacted to pain.

"Get up, Goku-san," he said, smiling. "I know it didn't hurt that much."

Goku lifted his head and grinned, shrugging.

"Couldn't fool ya, huh?" He got to his feet, bending his spine backwards to stretch the wounded muscles in his gut.

Tien shook his head, still smiling, and slipped back into his fighting stance. No matter what else happened, this was going to be a fight to remember.

* * *

AN.

See that? That's another five years worth of Aww moments I didn't write... again... I also skipped all the middle fights 'cause...I just did, mm-kay? Dramatic purpose or...something like that... Anyway, who's gonna win? That's what I want to know XD 


	29. Chapter 29

AN. Ah, and here's the last chapter. I'm a little bit sad to see the end of it, but at the same time I'm quite proud of myself... Another story I can check off my list. And times are good :D I hope you enjoy this, the final chapter of My Brother!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Tien and Goku fought for what felt like hours. That was stupid; the time limit in place was for one hour only, but even this knowledge didn't sway Tien's belief in looking back at it that it had taken many more than just one for the final outcome to be reached.

It was the sheer intensity of the fight that made it seem so. After their first few testing blows, the first few minutes of darting back and forth, trying out the other fighter's defences, exchanging amused statements and friendly smiles, both fighters slowly started to put more force behind their blows, started to up their speed, started to fight for real.

If Goku struck at Tien hard enough to bruise then the triclops would duck away long enough to increase his own strength. When they got to their max in one strain, they would increase their aptitude in another. Goku upped his strength, Tien increased his agility and twisted out of the way.

They exchanged blows at incredible speed, their eyes flitting from side to side in order to keep track of each other's movements, following if one tried to retreat, covering every inch of the square fighting ring. Most of the crowd was silent, awed into stillness by the magnificence of the fighting before them. One group of people, however, didn't stop, and two members of that group were particularly vocal.

"Go, Daddy!!"

"Don't stop, nii-chan!"

Tien and Goku heard and appreciated the calls of their friends and loved ones, but were too absorbed in the fight to respond. Each was determined to win, to emerge as the victor, and each felt that their motivation was greater.

Unfortunately, only one could win. It was not an easy victory by any means. The one who didn't win (loser was the wrong word for him) fought hard until the end, but eventually the furious forward force of the man he was fighting overcame him. One punch, one that didn't even strike dead on but glanced off his shoulder, was enough to push him off-balance and send him sprawling onto the grass surrounding the ring.

There was a pause, an almost disbelieving silence, surrounding the crowd. Then of the two boys watching, one let out a cheer of triumph and the other groaned with disappointment, slumping against the wall.

The crowd exploded with sound, approval and despair, and the commentator screamed out the name of the winner, his voice shrill with excitement, jumping from foot to foot as he tried and failed to control himself. There was no end of the celebrations, it seemed. The commentator leapt into the ring and tried to hold aloft the hand of the winner, tried to congratulate him, but he would have none of it. He shrugged the commentator off, then went to the edge of the ring, squatting down and smiling at the other man, offering one hand.

"Need a hand?"

A pause, a confused glance upwards, and then a wide smile.

"Thanks."

Their hands linked and a tug from the man in the ring set the one on the grass back on his feet. They smiled at each other, before shaking their still-linked hands solemnly.

"Congratulations, Goku-san."

"You fought very well, Tien."

There was no ill-feelings on Tien's side of the handshake. Their fight had been spectacular, a wonderful test of his own abilities, and yes they had come up short compared to the older man, but that didn't make them any less amazing. He had lost, but only just.

"And Son Goku is the victor once again!" the commentator was shouting, almost dancing for joy. "For the second time in a row, Son Goku is the champion of the Tenkaichi Budokai! What a magnificent performance!!"

Tien smiled, then turned and walked to the side of the crowd, limping a little but not enough to throw off the balance of his gait. Chiaotzu was slumped against the wall, his arms crossed, his face turned to the side. Tien crouched a little, turning the boy's face around to him, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry I didn't win," he said quietly, ignoring the continuing triumphant calls of Gohan. "But he's really strong. He's been training harder than I have." Chiaotzu's lips twisted a little. "Forgive me?"

A pause, then the boy shrugged. "I guess so." He straightened, then narrowed his eyes at the triclops. "But you're lucky I didn't bet on you."

Tien laughed, then reached over the wall and lifted the boy easily into his arms, sitting him in the crook of his elbow.

"Cheeky sod," he said as Chiaotzu laughed and tried to fight him off. "I know you would've if I'd given you any money."

"Not much point anyway," Chiaotzu said, giving in and slumping into his big brother's grip, one arm looping around the back of the triclops's neck. "Your odds were 2 to 1. It would've hardly been worth the effort."

Tien smiled, then turned to the group who were watching, who were both commiserating with Tien and congratulating Goku. Krillin reached over and lightly punched Tien's arm, a sympathetic smile on his face. He had a big bruise on his cheek, spreading down his jaw with reaching fingers of darkness, due to the single punch he had taken during his fight with Goku in the semi-finals, the hit enough to force him from the ring. Yamcha hadn't entered the tournament this time, preferring to stay on the sidelines with his pregnant wife Lunch.

"Hey, too bad, huh?" Krillin said softly. "Next time."

"Yeah." Tien smiled. Krillin was sympathising, but it wasn't necessary. Tien didn't feel bad that he'd lost.

Goku jumped out of the ring, grinning as he lifted his son into his arms, swinging him around once before settling him in his arms, reaching one hand out and catching hold of Chichi's. He celebrated silently with his family for only a moment, before turning to the rest of his friends, allowing himself to be overcome with their congratulations. His eyes met Tien's and he dropped one lid in a wink, which Tien returned. Even in his defeat, it was hard to begrudge the older man. He was a very talented fighter, after all.

"So, what do you reckon, guys," Goku said, his free arm looping around his wife's waist and drawing her closer, "Dinner on me?"

"Yeah right," Krillin said, laughing. "Between you and Gohan there'll be hardly enough of that prize money to pay for the rest of us."

And so, laughing and joking, the whole group made their way through the crowd, Tien trailing along behind them. Five years was a long time, and they had spent that time getting to know each other as best they could. Tien and Chiaotzu still lived in the forest, but thanks to Bulma Briefs had a capsule house to live in, and the Son family often stopped by. Tien's viciousness had been completely forgiven, and they had all become good friends.

All the same, he had never quite been able to be as open with his home and his life as the others were. To him, there was still only one person who he trusted everything with, who he trusted with his very life. He enjoyed being around the others, and he appreciated their company and friendship, but even so, he still only really cared for one person in the entire world.

Sacrificing everything he had, everything he had been able to, to protect him, had made them even closer, had deepened their bond, had made him love the boy even more than he had before. He hadn't even thought it was possible, but now his brother was the only person in the entire world that he trusted every single part of his history with, because Chiaotzu had seen him at his worst and looked past it, into his very heart, and forgiven it.

"We're going home after dinner, right?"

"Yes, and if it's after ten you're going straight to bed."

"Aww, do I have to?"

"Yep. Ten is the limit for nights out, remember?"

"Kay..."

The boy nestled closer, his body warm and solid against Tien's, his grip around him tightening, a soft sigh issuing from his lips.

"I love you, nii-chan..."

"I love you too, Chiaotzu-kun."

And after everything they had been through, everything they had overcome, the love and acceptance of this one small boy was all that Tien really needed. To hell with the rest, without Chiaotzu his life was empty, and he had and always would take care of the boy. No matter what.

**The End**

* * *

AN. Okay, I didn't know who was going to win until I wrote it XD No, seriously, I almost flipped a coin, before I decided it was better if Goku won... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story. It's been a pleasure writing this story, and I'm glad I decided to post it. I may start posting up another one I've not finished yet, but I'm really working very hard on this original story of mine at the moment, and it's caught up a lot of my inspiration and spare time. (cough) Anyway, I shall bid you farewell for now :D


End file.
